Arranged Love
by Moon Star1
Summary: BG... Bra didn't want to marry Goten, she hardly knew the man. Still, one look, one kiss and the doubts of her resolution start to hinder. She's trapped in the decision, she might as well enjoy it.
1. Why Me?

Moon Star  
  
It's been a long time since I've actually updated anything here. At least I decided to take my vacation after I finished writing Basic Love, huh? I thought it better. Anyway, I hope you like it and review.   
  
This is a Bra and Goten fan fiction. Don't like them, don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arranged Love  
Chapter 1 : Why Me?  
  
Bra was dreading this. Since her father and mother had told her that they wanted to see her right after they were back from their three week trip to Earth. Something was up and she was sure that she wasn't going to like it.  
  
Her birthday had been four days ago and in spite of her efforts to convince her father to take her with them to Earth, he hadn't even let her say another word. She was now 18 and because of her father, she had never been able to get out of the planet; or much out of the city.  
  
She wondered what could be wrong or if she had done something. The people on the palace were also reserve on the subject. She didn't like this one bit. She wanted to disappear in thin air and never be back.  
  
Bra stood by the enormous carved door that led to the throne room of the palace. She was about to turn to her room and lock herself when the doors opened slowly and Bra could hear her father's voice calling her.  
  
Damn, too late to run. Bra turned herself toward the door and entered the grand room. There were people coming out as she came in. All of them, including the guards bowed as she approached her father and mother.  
  
"Morning mother, father," Bra curtsied both of them. "I hope you had a good trip to Earth."  
  
She was greeted by the warm smile of her mother and by the acknowledgement of her father. Bra's hands trembled as she saw the determined look on her fathers face and the scowl on her mothers.  
  
"Why do you wish to speak with me father?" Bra's curiosity was peeking over the cliff. She asked the question without helping herself, trying to control the disturbance in the air.  
  
Vegeta was about to speak when the Queen began to talk to her daughter. He knew she was just delaying but he didn't mind, there was no telling what would happen when Bra knew what was decided of her future.  
  
"On earth, I got to see all of my friends and got a few surprises of my own."  
  
"How long had it been since you've had any contact with them?" asked Bra surprised. She knew that Bulma hadn't known anything of her family or her friend for more than twenty years. She could guess that there would be plenty of surprises.  
  
"Over twenty five years," Bulma sighted. "It had been so long since I'd seen the blue skies and the green freshly sprayed grass."   
  
Bra could just imagine what her mother was talking about. Although Vegeta-sei was her home, her mother had always known how different it was to earth. She had been homesick, specially since she had gotten news of her mother and father. Her father had been ill and was serious.  
  
"Anyway," Bulma got right on track. "I got to see Gohan's daughter. Her name's Pan."  
  
"He had a daughter?" Bra couldn't help but show her surprise. He had been assigned to earth where both her mother and father lived when he had to be sent somewhere to complete his training. Bra herself hadn't heard anything from him for years, only the occasional call for the reports on the planet.   
  
"Yes," affirmed Bulma, her face showing her satisfaction. "She's just your age. I invited her to come to Vegeta-sei for some time and she accepted. She'll be arriving on the next ship from earth tomorrow."  
  
Bulma looked at her husband wearily. She knew that she had steered off of the subject that Vegeta wanted to discuss with Bra, but she could see that he wasn't displeased. This had been another thing that they had planned to tell her with the other news.  
  
"Gohan and Videl, her wife, will be arriving later with Chichi and Kakarotte." Announced Bulma, continuing her news. It was going to be good to see her friends here again, with the coming celebration and all. "It has also been many months since she has seen her other son, Goten."  
  
"Yeah," Bra searched her memory. "I barely remember him, he left with my brother to space a year ago. But since I'm not supposed to relate to any boy or man outside the family and all, who could blame me." She threw a reproaching glance to her father in which he only grinned.  
  
Then she stopped. Goten was supposed to be with Trunks until they would come back from their year in space. If Goten was coming back, then Trunks would be coming with her.  
  
"Are you saying that Trunks is coming back?" her eyes shined hopefully. Bra had a good relationship with him and he knew what she was feeling and helped her in anything he could. It did help that he was six years older than he was.  
  
Bulma affirmed her suspicions understanding the feelings that Bra was having. She had missed her son terribly and to see him again was another thing she had desired with all of her heart.  
  
"Is this what you wished to talk to me about?" Bra asked hopefully that it was true. She knew that if there was something else, she was going to dread it with all her might.  
  
"No," this time, her father spoke with his commanding voice. Bra cringed, her suspicions turning to reality.  
  
"Then, why did you summon me father?"   
  
"You turned 18 two days ago Bra," he began. "It's time for you to get married by our standards." There, he had said it. Now, it was time to see the reaction which was he hated the most. He had to impose this to her, he had already broken many rules of a princess with her but, this one was one that he would not dare to brake for her.   
  
No matter how much Bulma had tried to persuade him, he had not bulged. She understood that it was a tradition to marry the princesses of the planet's not later than her 18 birthday. This was, in position for Trunks who had until he was thirty to bring an heir to the throne. He being the oldest and the prince.  
  
"You have been engaged and to marry before your 19th birthday so, you will have plenty of time to get ready for it." Both Bulma and Vegeta watched her reaction. She only stood there, her face blank and her eyes unblinking.  
  
She couldn't believe it. They were actually going to make her go through with the oldest rule of the planet. This wasn't good, she was seeing red with her vision clouded. She couldn't see anything in front of her or hear as her mother asked her and called her.   
  
There she was, the princess of the planet and one of the most sought after in the universe. She had never been allowed to be with other males of the population and here they were, marrying her to some man. How could they do this?  
  
"I do hope you're joking," her voice was cold and calm despite of all of the emotions she was feeling inside. She wasn't going to let them see anything from her. Her face contracted, a wall put over her and her face cold and pale.  
  
"We're not joking," Bra heard her father tell her the inevitable.  
  
"How could you?" Her question was barely a whisper but loud enough for her father to pick it up with his sensitive hearing.  
  
"It's time for you to marry," that was all that he was going to say to her and she knew it and felt it by the way he was saying it. He wasn't going to back down.  
  
Just like that, her face regained color and became flustered. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened gaping at the way her father just sat there saying this as if a mere order. Bra meet her mother's eyes pleading for her to intercede. It always helped when her mother got to her side on things, they always got their way with her.  
  
The pain in the eyes of Bulma revealed that she had tried but failed to change the mind of her father. Now, all was lost for her. They weren't fair with her on that.  
  
"You never let me see other males outside of the family and now you say that I'm getting married!" Her tone was reveling to her father and mother. "You are not being fair."  
  
"It is not a question of being fair or not, you will marry." Vegeta's voice raised, he wanted to make her see that she wasn't going to get out of this. "It's tradition and you will follow it through."  
  
"You want me to marry a stranger and not oppose any of this," her voice was unbelieving what she heard. Her tone was challenging her father, making it clear that she wasn't going to do what he wanted without a fight.  
  
"I know you'll oppose," her father didn't waver with his actions or voice. "But you'll do it." Bra's hands were now praying for someone or something to have in them. She had the hurge to brake something or kill someone right there to let out the frustration.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta saw the way her hands contracted and formed a fist, the fury reflected in her clear blue eyes. She had gotten a temper from both herself and Vegeta. Even though she wasn't with Vegeta with making her marry someone that was an alien to her, she knew that he was going to be a good man to her.  
  
Vegeta was pressured to do this. As much as he loved his daughter, he couldn't brake the law that bonded to the tradition of the planet. He had broken the law by marrying her and bonding with her, he would not brake the law again. Even though he wanted to, he could not brake it again in this case.  
  
*I should have made you change those laws,* Bulma thought to herself and him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, knowing what she was feeling.  
  
*Trunks can if he wants to, it's too late for me to do so,* he responded. Bulma put her hand over his, tracing his bones. It was too late now. They hadn't planned on having a daughter especially after Trunks being already seven.  
  
"I am not going to marry whomever you got me to marry," Bra said loud enough for them to hear, bitterness was on her voice.  
  
Bulma cringed as she felt Vegeta contain himself. He was doing all he could to make this as easy as possible but, she wasn't making it any easier on him.  
  
"It's final, everyone knows that you are getting married in less that a year," he knew that Bra was shocked by this. He had expected her to feel like that. There were straining minutes of silence. The guards at the door couldn't help but wonder if someone had died in there. Her reproaching statements had been heard all over the palace, everyone knew what was going on.  
  
"At least tell me who I'm marrying," Bulma was surprised at the tone that Bra used. She wanted to be able to do something about this, but couldn't. Bra would get used to this, she always coped with changes.  
  
"He's a saiyan," responded Vegeta. "He's one of the top generals and commander, after your brother and myself." So, he was a very important person, the more for her to hate him. Maybe he didn't even know that he was to marry her, he might even love someone else and make her life miserable. It's not like it was unheard of.  
  
As if sensing her daughters questions, Bulma smiled. She was going to be very happy with him, Bulma knew that. "He's a nice guy Bra, you should give him a chance before you judge."  
  
"Why should I?" she asked. "For all I know, he could have children with other women or planed to get married."  
  
"I don't think so," Bulma knew the insecurity that her daughter felt. "He could never do that, plus, I've checked."  
  
Bra growled at her mother's audacity. It still wasn't going to make her feel any better. She still wanted to kill somebody, the first person that got on her way was going to pay all of her frustration and hate.  
  
"Who am I marrying?" she asked again.  
  
"Goten." Bra's mouth opened, gaping at her mother and father. She was going to marry a man she hardly knew and cared for.  
  
"Why?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There it is people, I hope you liked this chapter. The next one is coming soon. Wait for it.  
  
See Ya  
  
Moon Star 


	2. Hello, I'm Pan Son

Moon Star  
  
Here's chapter two for you readers. Thanks to all who read the last chapter and continue to read this. Hope you like it.   
  
SIDENOTE : If you like Bra and Goten fanfics, please read Bitten by You... I wrote it and I'd appreciate it if you would read it... I'd like to know what you think, so please review...   
  
This is a Bra and Goten fan fiction. Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters used in this story.  
  
  
  
  
Arranged Love  
Chapter 2 : Hello, I'm Pan Son  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you and him have been promised to each other since the day you were born," replied Vegeta. No man nor people had known that but he had made the decision. There was also something there that no one else saw. He knew that they were to be married.   
  
"But Dad," Bra wanted to change this. She wished that she hadn't been a princess, maybe then she would have been able to choose the man she wanted to marry and not because people expected her to.  
  
"Now," Vegeta changed his tone. "You will receive the child of Gohan when she arrives tomorrow."  
  
"Yes father," responded Bra. Without anything else to say, Bra turned and stormed out of the room throwing the door closed. It's hinges creaked at the force of her manner. The guards stayed still but knowing the force that the princess contained. A half-saiyan wasn't a person that you would take lightly.  
  
Bra threw herself to her bed and cried. A woman stood by the door, her hand in her chest as she heard the young princess cry herself to sleep. She waited until she couldn't hear anything from the inside. The door slid open, fraction by fraction. The bed was disturbed by the silhouette of the young woman, her breath even and face strained with fresh tears on the pillow.  
  
*It's a wonder she didn't blow up the whole palace,* the woman told herself. Her paces were silent and adjusted to the delicate rug that caressed her feet. Her hand reached to her face and dried the tears away. *You were just a little girl some time ago.*  
  
Her eyes opened and met hers. "Why did he do this to me Agatha?" The princess asked to her nanny. She couldn't be called that anymore but she had been the second mother and the other person in her life.  
  
"It's not like he wants to," Agatha sat on the bed and put her head on her chest. Bra embraced her and wept the frustration of the arrangement. "He had to choose someone to give you to even if he didn't want to. It's the tradition of the princesses of the planet."  
  
Her embrace tightened, Agatha caressed Bra with her old fingers. She had seen many things like this in her lifetime. But, she also knew that Vegeta loved her daughter. "He would rather see you marry someone he knows than a complete stranger that might not treat you like the princess you are and deserve."  
  
"How long have you known this?" Bra asked, her eyes shut tightly not wanting to know the real answer. Her dissolution could break the faith she had on her second mother.  
  
"Ever since you were born," Agatha answered. She had never been able to say a lie to her. She wasn't going to start now hiding this from her little girl.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" There was apprehension on her voice.   
  
"I wasn't supposed to know," responded Agatha. "I found out by accident. The queen didn't even know until after the trip from Earth."  
  
Bra kept silence, her brain taking all of this in. Her sniffles had diminished but her trail of thoughts weren't in the present time.  
  
"Do you know him?" Her question took the elder woman by surprise.  
  
"You mean Goten?" Bra nodded, her head still cradled on her knees. "He's your brother's best friend and companion." Bra signaled that she knew that already.  
  
"Okay," her face took a thoughtful expression. "I've also known him since he was little. He has the heart of his father and his mother."  
  
"You mean Kakarotte and Chichi?" Bra's attention turned to Agatha's face.  
  
"Yes," Agatha smiled remembering. "They are an odd pair, those two. Just like your father and mother."  
  
"I know," Bra affirmed. "How old is he?"  
  
"One year younger than your brother." Agatha answered. "He was born on Earth and brought here on a trip of his brother. He was about three years and a half and with tremendous strength. The king had seen that when the child in his playing habits single-handedly knocked out the instructors of the classes he had sat down to see."  
  
"Since then, he has been supervised by his brother and by his father on Earth," Agatha saw the look of interest on Bra's eyes. "When it was time for your brother to go through space for a year, Goten was selected because of his strength and capabilities."  
  
"Why did my father choose him?" Bra asked, she was curious for this aspect.  
  
"He was a child that Vegeta had known from birth. Because of his status, he was the most worthy of marrying a princess of one of the most powerful races in the universe."  
  
Agatha understood Bra's apprehension toward everyone. A woman who had never been allowed to leave the palace or contact with males outside of it and just as she earns the right for her 18th birthday, she learns the news that she has to marry a stranger to her.   
  
"You should rest Bra," Agatha helped her change her clothes from her formal wear to sleeping clothes. "I know that you had to stay up the whole day trying new clothes and the dressers measuring you."  
  
Bra stifled a yawn, hiding it behind her hand. The pins were undone off of her hair sending it down, spilling all over her back. "It's also about time I go to sleep." Bra agreed with her nanny's orders. "I've been up since the rays of the sun came out." By the signal of Agatha, Bra drank a cup of tea on her dresser.  
  
Agatha waited until the princess' breathing came even signaling her sleeping. She had hopes that Bra would feel better when she woke up on the next day, by the way she sleep, it could be a long time for tomorrow until she actually got up.  
  
Agatha silently departed just like she came and shut the door behind her. No one was allowed to the rooms of the princess but the queen, king, some of the servants that were strictly for Bra and herself. She wondered when it would be changed to keep the princess in isolation from the outside world as a custom in the planet. She may not live to see it happen though.  
  
They didn't know it, but she had felt it too. It was good for her to be an Yresiam. She could see things that were there that no one else could. Just like the king had seen it, she had too. That's how she knew that Bra and Goten were to be promised to each other.  
  
"Just give it time," Agatha walked out of the hallway and into the gardens. The queen stood there, waiting for her appearance.  
  
"What happened Agatha?" she asked, her worry evident on her tone.  
  
"She's taking it better than expected Bulma," Agatha had always been like that to her and Vegeta. Being on the palace before he had been even born, Agatha saw Vegeta grow and transform himself to be a worthy king of the powerful planet.   
  
"I wish I could've done something," Bulma diverted her eyes toward the roses in full bloom. They seemed to sparkle from the new water sprayed directly from the river.  
  
Agatha chook her head. "You wouldn't be able to do anything."  
  
"Can you tell me anything?" Bulma asked hopefully. She knew of the strange power and aura that Agatha could perceive to use in people.  
  
Agatha smiled, she knew the queen too well. "Give her time," that was all she wanted to say. "You'll see."  
  
***  
  
Bra's eyes opened as she heard the hard knocking on her door. There was someone calling her outside getting her attention. She wondered what could be happening.  
  
"Bra," the knocking resumed. "Open up please." Bra recognized the voice of one of her servants. All she had to do was organize her bedroom and make sure that everything is in order of it.   
  
"What?" Bra finally responded to the calling.  
  
"You're late." The comment didn't get to her. Slowly, Bra stood up from her bed and approached to door that had the lock on.   
  
"Must've been Agatha when she left yesterday," she muttered to herself as she yawned. Grudgingly, she threw the door open.  
  
"Your instructor is worried," the smiling girl appeared on the door. She was barely 15 years old and a good person to count on as far as Bra knew her.  
  
"Why is Bardock worried?" Bra inquired, letting the smaller saiyan enter the room.   
  
"You've missed your morning spar with him, which you never do," stated Banoito. Everyone in the palace called her Ban, a short name given to her by the queen.  
  
Bra looked around the room distraught. Her eyes settled on the clock by her bed and she let out a screech. It was well passed the time for her sparring, she was late for her studies on the capsules with her mother.  
  
"I'm late," Bra shouted as she ran around the room, looking for her clothes. She was stopped on her tracks as she saw Ban laughing her head off.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" demanded Bra. "This is no laughing matter."  
  
"You forgot princess," Ban couldn't hide her surprise on her tone of voice.  
  
"Forgot what?" Bra inquired.  
  
"Your classes were suspended for the day because of the arrival of Gohan's child," Ban informed. She looked around the room to find the cup that Agatha had told her to get for her. "I think the tea that Agatha made for you was a tad bit stronger than she inquired."  
  
Bra remembered the cup that she drank right before she fell asleep by Agatha's wishes. No wonder she had been so light-headed when she woke up. It was probably a tranquilizer for her body and nerves.  
  
"When's the girl going to arrive?" Bra asked hoping that she would have enough time to get ready.   
  
"In about two hours," Ban informed. "The ship's supposed to dock in the second perimeter, inside the palace dockings."  
  
"Thanks," Bra let out a breath of relief. She would have enough time to get ready for the palace guest. Ban helped the princess get ready on the time they had to get it all done.  
  
"The queen said that Pan is really powerful," she informed the princess. "She says that King Vegeta was pretty impressed with her too."  
  
Changing the subject, "When's the prince coming back?"  
  
"I don't know," Bra responded truthfully.   
  
"Isn't your fiancée supposed to come here with him too?" Bra froze as she heard the question. She had completely forgotten about that with the whole being late thing and the arrival of Pan. Ban noticed the way Bra changed completely. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, you didn't." Bra controlled the tone of her voice. She wasn't going to get Ban worried. It wasn't her fault that the subject wasn't liked by her.  
  
"It's time to go," Ban said pushing the princess out of the room and closing the door behind her. "You can't be late for the arrival of Pan. I'm curious to know who's stronger."  
  
"Stronger of who?" Bra asked, she liked to have Ban around her. The girl seemed to make her forget the things that went around her.  
  
"Of you and Pan," responded Ban. "Bardock is her grandfather you know."  
  
"I hadn't thought of that," declared Bra. And for the most part, she didn't care.  
  
"I also wonder who is stronger of the two?"  
  
"Of the two what?" Ban was asking too many questions that day.  
  
"Of your brother and Goten," Ban smiled at the princess. "They say that he's a hunk." Dreamy eyes came to Ban's face expression.  
  
Bra laughed getting her out of her dream state. "Weren't you supposed to have a crush on my brother?" Bra remembered the little girl trying to impress Trunks who was ten years older than her.  
  
Ban blushed, she had felt something for the prince too. "That's over," she declared. "I know that he's way older than I am."  
  
"Plus," added Bra gaining her attention. "You're too pretty and too good for him to have." Ban giggled, she liked it when the princess said good things about her.  
  
They both remained in silence until they appeared on the palace's docks. Some of the guards eyed Bra carefully, Bardock being in the same place looking at them with a daring mask on his face.  
  
Bra smiled at him, knowing that he felt as a second father to her and Trunks. He had been as overprotective of her as his father, him not having a girl of his own on the family. He was proud of his sons but he had hoped to have another woman in the house than his mate.   
  
Smiling, Bra and Ban approached him. Both of them continuing their talk not really caring that the older man heard them. Bardock though, had other plans for them.  
  
"What happened Bra?" She flinched at his tone of voice.  
  
"I slept late," she heard his snort at that only making her indignant. "Agatha gave me a sleeping tea last night, it wasn't my fault."  
  
"I didn't say it was," he bit back as she explained.  
  
"Well, you out of all people should know why she was calming me." An accusing finger made it's way to his armed chest.  
  
"I expected you to blow up the palace," he responded, a smirk present on his face.  
  
"I would have if I had wanted to." Crossing her arms on her chest just like her father, she turned her attention to the docks computer. It showed the trajectory of the ship that was about to arrive in five minutes.  
  
Ban, curious as she always was, approached it slowly. It started beeping constantly as it read that the ship was entering the planet's atmosphere and gravity.   
  
"Do you know anything about her?" Bra asked as Bardock and her approached the docks in which she was to enter.  
  
"It's not like I talk with my son in Earth," he answered.  
  
"You could if you wanted to," she muttered to herself. Not knowing what to expect was one thing that she hated, just like her marriage with the grandson. "It's not like you didn't know that I was to marry your Grandson." It came out even if she hadn't wanted it to.  
  
Bardock just laughed at her tone. He out of all people would know how she would react at such a thing. Bra was easily read with the way she responded to actions that happened by her. "I knew."  
  
"How could you not tell me?" she demanded.   
  
"I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place."  
  
"My place, my butt." She growled. "You have the authority to even smack me in public and you don't think it's your place to inform me what is going to happen in my life?"  
  
All of her shouting was drowned by the racket that the ship made as it entered the docks. Bra soon stopped her shouting at Bardock as she noted that it wouldn't make a difference to this. Puffing and huffing at herself, she muttered her stupidity at this.  
  
There were some minutes until there was any communication between the computer and the ship. A woman's voice was heard through it, as all the information was being processed to authorize the opening of the doors.  
  
Bardock touched a key of the computer that opened the radio system to it. "How was the trip?" No image appeared on the screen.  
  
"Uneventful." was all that was said back for some time. There was typing heard on the background of the silence. "Just had an uninvited guest while I was making my way here."  
  
"Uneventful guest?" Bra inquired entering the conversation.  
  
"Well, two in actuality." Her tone changed as she approached the radio system of the ship. "First, I ran into some space pirates that wanted another ship to add to their collection. All they have now is a battered ship with 90 percent of it's occupants dead."  
  
Bardock smirked at the surprise intake of gasps heard around the room. He just wandered which raid of pirates was it that were dead. "Do you know the name of the pirates?"  
  
"Their insignia?" Pan asked as she could be heard muttering something low.  
  
"Yes." Bra approached the radio waiting for an answer.  
  
"Ok, hold on." Movements could be heard all the way through the com-line. Swearing could be heard as it seemed that things were falling apart inside.  
  
"Ok," she was back to the radio. "I managed to swipe a helmet that one of them were wearing. There's a sign on it, like a red line going through a blue line making a cross. Does it ring a bell?"  
  
"Maybe," Bardock remembered encountering a ship of creatures wearing something like that years back.  
  
"I'll show it to you after this ship opens it's damned doors." She swore under her breath as she tried to put everything in order inside the ship. "I remember something though," everyone turned their attention to the computer that processed the communication.  
  
"I heard one of the crew members contact someone before I entered the room. He said something like Captain Hordelain or something. Does that help the memory?" The connection was made with Bardock. He now knew who she had encountered on her trip.  
  
"Did you know that he's one of the most pirate known across the universe?"  
  
"He said the same thing before his magnets attracted the ship in," her laugh could be heard through the silent room. "But please, a creature who looked like a man with pink hair doesn't strike me as the type to be feared through the universe."  
  
"I guess my grandson was right." Bardock let that slip out.  
  
"Which one great-grandfather?" Now he knew that even if he couldn't see her face, she could see his.  
  
"Your father child," he answered. "He said that you weren't that easily impressed and I can hear that Kakarotte did right on training you."  
  
"A little here and there did a lot of good," she said truthfully.  
  
"They also told me that you are really good with computers." There were steps that could be heard as Pan answered to his elogies.  
  
"Did your computer get all the information?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes," Bardock looked over the information. "You can let your ship open the door."  
  
"If I could," she whispered to herself. "With that little encounter, the ship did take shots in the door closing and opening systems. It is not pretty to make it open now."  
  
"Need any help?" Bardock offered.  
  
"No," Bra and him moved over to the ship now. "I'll open it." Movements inside the ship could be heard. In an instant, the door slid out of the ship and moved to let the stairs out.  
  
Anything that Bra had expected was brought out of her mind as a figure was coming out of the space ship. A girl her age with long black hair and onyx eyes stepped out of the ship. Her clothes were a simple bottom up shirt and black jeans that went down to her shoes wrapping to her legs as a second skin almost. There was an orange bandana that wrapped her hair making her figure daring to anyone that saw her.  
  
Pan smiled as she made her way to Bardock and the princess. Blue eyes rested on the deep onyx, questions coming and going through both of their faces.  
  
"Good to see you great-grandfather." Without giving a look to anyone else in the room, she walked to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek and a hug.   
  
"Good to see you in person Pan," he said back. He directed himself to the people around him, giving a daring look to any of the guards that stood there. "This is Bra."  
  
Bra extended her hand to the woman that stood there in such different manners that any other woman she had ever seen do. "She's that princess, daughter of Bulma and Vegeta."  
  
Pan smiled at her proving gaze, knowing that her appearance shocked her. "Nice to meet you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm done with this chapter. It took a lot of work out of me. Ideas came and went that had nothing to do with what was going on and I can't stop my mind from wondering off.  
  
Anyway, the guys will be introduced into this in later chapters. Chapter four would be the earliest and my intend on getting them here.   
  
As I said, this is a Bra and Goten fan fiction so they will be a couple in this short story. I'm not sure if I should include some Pan and Trunks, it may all come down to you, the readers to decide it for me.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue with me on this. The next chapter won't be far off from being put up. I'd like to know what you think of it as the story is progressing.   
  
See You all later. . .  
  
Moon Star 


	3. Normal

Moon Star  
  
This is a Bra and Goten fan fiction with maybe some Pan and Trunks in the future.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Arranged Love  
Chapter 3 : Normal  
  
Bra hadn't known what to expect, but this hadn't been it. The clothes were the defiance in all. The jeans and the shirt. Especially the orange bandana that she kept on her head. She didn't know what to think.   
  
"Nice to meet you," Pan extended her hand as they were introduced. Bra smirked at her behavior.   
  
"Nice to meet you too," they shock hands keeping each other's gazes locked. She didn't know why, but Bra knew that Pan was going to be a good friend to her.   
  
Bardock stopped the silence by moving them both out of the docks toward the palace itself. They were taking Pan toward the throne room, both Bulma and Vegeta would be pleased to see her.   
  
"So, who was the second uninvited guest?" He proved out of his great granddaughter.   
  
"I made contact with my uncle, Goten," she noticed the stiffness that entered Bra's presence at the mention of his name.  
  
"They had been delayed with some problems he had been having with his ship. They were stationed on the planet to get the necessary pieces. I offered to help but he said that it wasn't necessary," she shrugged her shoulders. "He said that they both will be arriving tomorrow or the day after."  
  
Bardock just grunted in admission to what she was saying. His eyes were fixed on every soldier that they were passing. They seemed to stare at the stranger that walked beside the princess in those clothes. His glare was meet with interesting eyes which diverted their selves as soon as they noticed his face expression.  
  
"You don't have to look like that," Pan amended as she noticed what he was doing. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know," he responded still giving warnings around. "But I don't want them to get any ideas. Some think that because they are palace guards that they can do whatever they want."  
  
"I've meet their kind," she said effortlessly. "He's still recuperating at one of the hospitals at home."  
  
The group stopped in front of a enormous door. Bardock opened it, he being on front and the other three girls quickly followed. Pan and Bra were side by side with Ban trailing down behind them.   
  
Bulma's gaze dropped on the group that approached them and smiled. She stood from her seat and made her way to Pan.  
  
"It's so good to see you again Pan," she gave her a hug. "I hope that you're trip was pleasant."  
  
"Yes, it was," Pan answered. She had come to care for Bulma during her stay on Earth. "I had some visitors during the trip but nothing that I couldn't handle."  
  
Bulma looked at her with troublesome eyes but just grinned. "I know you did." She diverted her gaze toward her daughter and Ban. "Isn't this just perfect? You're brother and Goten will be arriving tomorrow and just after Pan arrived."  
  
Bra could have said otherwise but kept her mouth shut. She had half a mind to reply but decided not to. Tomorrow would be a day to defy all of them. Maybe she could get some help of Pan herself to try and get Goten to hate her and both of them could tell her father not to get them married.   
  
She smiled at her thoughts, it could work. If Goten disliked her from the beginning, then she could convince him to get her father's notion of them getting married out of his head. It could work. Then, she realized that both Vegeta and Bulma were looking at her knowing that she wasn't acting herself.  
  
"Well, Bra," Bulma decided to just keep everything at bay. "You can get Pan a room by your quarters and get her settled. After that you can go and show her the palace grounds and maybe even go out into the city." Bulma's eyes wavered with Vegeta waiting for him to agree with her.   
  
"Of course," he agreed with her. He wanted to keep everything good with his daughter and with his wife. This would be a good excuse to get on her good side.   
  
"Thank you father," Bra was static. Even though they had told her not to, she had sneaked out of the palace into the city itself. Only Agatha knew that she did that, promising not to tell anyone herself. Now she could go outside without having to sneak out anymore. She gave a quick kiss to her father and led Pan with Ban trailing behind them toward one of the rooms of her wing.  
  
"Hi," Pan greeted the smaller girl that kept following them around the palace. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Ban," she introduced herself. "I'm one of the keepers of the rooms of Bra's chambers."  
  
"How old are you?" Pan inquired.  
  
"I'm 14," Bra saw how they were getting acquainted with each other. She remembered that she hadn't really introduced herself.   
  
She stopped in front of one of the doors and typed in a code. She pressed her palm to the scanner and the door opened. "This will be your room." Pan entered, seeing that the room itself was enormous. Just like that ones that she had at the mansion of her mother.   
  
"Thanks," she dropped to the bed and started to touch and jump over it. Noticing how it was soft, like the best ones she had slept in, she moved out of the bed and got out a compact of capsules from her pockets.  
  
She threw one of the three into the center of the room and some suitcases appeared. She opened one of them and knew that the clothes were the ones that Marron herself had put on her things. She had bought some new clothes for her to dress with flimsy dresses and skirts. Pan already knew the game. Leaving the suitcase open, she moved toward another, praying that her clothes were there.  
  
No such luck. She grumbled as she found that the three suitcases were packed by Marron and her mother. She would wear those things in due time but now, all she wanted was some clothes to change to.   
  
Looking at her other capsules, she threw another one to the middle of the room and drawers appeared. There were her personal things. Looking at the first drawers, she found her shampoo, conditioner, he suppose make-up and all of the things for her hair. She took the shampoo and conditioner out and looked at the last drawer. She found some new clothes with some jean-shorts and some t-shirts.  
  
Curiosity had prickled at Bra as she saw Pan move the three suitcases to the bed and completely left them alone. She went to them just to look and see what they were. They seemed like clothing in their protective cases. She placed her hand on the first one and took it out of the case.   
  
Pan's eyes focused on the princess as she inspected the dress. She guessed that a princess would likely love those kind of clothes.   
  
Bra hanged up all of the dresses without paying any attention to any of them. She closed the door and found Pan smirking at her.   
  
"You like them?"  
  
"Yeah," she affirmed and moved out of the room with Pan beside her. "I think that you should first know how to get about the castle before going out of it."  
  
"That will make a lot of sense," she agreed.   
  
"I like to think like that," Pan followed Bra move from the set of rooms out into a bigger hallway. "You've already seen the throne room and I suspect that you won't like to be there for a long time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"People squirming at the king and kissing his feet because he can kill you with a simple hand gesture."  
  
"I don't think that he's that harsh."  
  
Bra giggled at her thoughts. "He never has. Although," she looked around her and got closer to Pan. "Bardock says that my dad used to do that kind of stuff when he was younger. Now, he does what my mom is mainly going for, rotting."  
  
"I get it," Pan said. "It's the good power of being the queen and having the man in love with you."  
  
"Uh-huh," she looked around at the people that were around them. "But don't tell anyone. Everyone knows it."  
  
Both of the girls laughed earning the attention of the guards and people they were passing. They stopped right before an intersecting hallway. "These are my brother's rooms. He's always changing from one to another each day. I wouldn't know why."  
  
"Maybe that he can actually change the room is what motivates him."  
  
"I think that's the reason," Bra punched a code and the door closed. "Trunks may seem like a selfish prince and a very bad man but he's not. He might think himself above other people but I think that this year taught him a lot about what really people are looking for a prince."  
  
***  
  
Trunks sneezed as he drew himself away from the computer of his pod. He shook his head and sneezed again. "I think I got a virus."  
  
"You know," Goten intervened. "It's said that when someone is talking about you or saying your name that you sneeze."  
  
"Is this one of your Earth sayings?" He asked dusting off some dirt from his cape. "I think I've heard it before."  
  
"Your mother probably told you about it."  
  
"It may be," Trunks went to Goten's pod and checked the computer. "The same." He came out dusting himself again. "We shouldn't have left it with the doors open so that all that dust could settle over it."  
  
"We just took off when we landed," Goten reminded him and checked it again. "It seems that we need to find new parts if we don't want to be stranded here without getting off of this planet."  
  
"That's a sensible suggestion," Trunks responded rolling his eyes. "I need to find out what we need first though. That computer is not cooperating with me."  
  
"That's what you always say," Goten reminded him. "I think I know."  
  
"Finally," Trunks looked up at the stars and sighted. "I think that ride would have been better."  
  
"You got that right," Goten levitated up into the air and waited for the prince to follow suit. "Let's find a city and see what we can do."  
  
Later ...  
  
The mechanic creature looked at the pods and looked disapprovingly. "It's out alright."  
  
"When can you fix it?" Trunks asked as he sighted of relieve. He had finally found something that actually knew what it was taking about. It had taken them a couple of hours and by the looks it seemed that they were going to be waiting some more time.   
  
"I can't tell you for sure until I've ran a scan but it'll be a couple of hours and that is if the system hasn't been corrupted too."   
  
Trunks groaned and looked at Goten as if waiting to see a light into the problem. "What'll we do?"  
  
"You have to wait until this is fix," the mechanic took out a disk from his boxes and began the data scan. "You might as well get something to eat and some rest."   
  
Goten and Trunks left the creature to its work as they left his shop. "You know, it's not a bad idea." Goten affirmed, his stomach was screaming to get something inside.   
  
"Let's find something to eat in this place and see if the pods are fixed when we finish." Trunks and Goten made their way through the streets as careful glances were made their way from the planet's occupants. "Please," Trunks looked up to the sky as if to wait for a divine light to shine through.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the shortest chapter that I've written on this story and the last one that I plan to do that way for a long time. I hope that I didn't bore you out of your mind but I decided to just let this be of an intro. Without my thinking, I actually introduced Trunks and Goten into the fic.   
  
I hate writing crap but I can't help it on bad times. My mind is screaming to let me out of this chapter and I have to comply.   
  
The next chapter will not be a total waste of time, I really hope it get's into my mind.   
  
Later ...  
  
Moon Star 


	4. A Preparation

Moon Star  
  
This is the fourth chapter of the fic. This is a Bra and Goten, Pan and Trunks (Maybe) fan fiction. If you don't like the pairings, then don't read this.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters of this story.   
  
  
Arranged Love  
Chapter 4 : A Preparation  
  
"Isn't it about time that my uncle and the prince arrive?" asked Pan of her great grandfather as she moved toward the Gravity Capsule on the palace. She had been unable to sleep, this being the first day that she spent outside of her bed or the planet for that matter. She wasn't one to feel regret when she left her house but she needed time to adjust her sleeping habits and adjust herself to the new bed.   
  
"Yes," answered Bardock. "But if as they said to you, that they had some troubles then that might be the cause for the delay."  
  
They continued walking in silence as Pan had no way of knowing what to ask. They stopped as Bardock put his hand on an identification board and the door opened automatically. They entered, both in attire to spar.   
  
Not knowing what else to ask or managed to keep this to herself, Pan had to ask something. She knew that Bardock was very close to the princess so he might be able to answer her curiosity.   
  
"Bardock?" she called to gain his attention. He turned to her expecting a question to be raised to him. "I don't know if this is any of my business but I can't help to wonder something about the behavior of the princess."  
  
Bardock saw that she was stalling somehow. He guessed that she was shy to really ask the question. "Spit it out already."  
  
"Why is it that the princess changes moods whenever I mention uncle Goten?" There, she was able to get it out of her. Now, she hoped that he could answer her question.   
  
"So," he moved to set the gravity of the machine. "You don't know of the arrangement that King Vegeta has made?"  
  
"I don't know," she answered truthfully. "I haven't actually been really concerned with anything that was happening in this country."  
  
"I see," he eyed her from the corner of his eyes. "If you must know," he started in a matter of fact tone. "Princess Bra is to marry your Uncle Goten."  
  
She was stupefied. He saw it as soon as her face changed. It must have been a great shock. "You mean as an Arranged Marriage?" Her tone was of not believe.   
  
"Yes," he simply answered as he turned on the Gravity for 300 of Earth's own gravity.   
  
"I thought those didn't exist anymore," said Pan to herself as she started to warm up.   
  
"It's a rule in the planet that when the princess comes of age, that is 18 in here," declared Bardock. "That she must marry a man of great rank."  
  
"Why my uncle then?" Pan couldn't help but ask the question. For all she knew that her family was only part Vegetian and not of great rank.   
  
"Surely you have heard of your Grandfather being a hero in this planet and the galaxy for that matter." Bardock would have killed his son if she answered no.   
  
"Yes," replied Pan as she levitated to the air. "That he and the king got rid of Freeza who planned to destroy the planet and take over the universe." She said uninterested.   
  
Bardock choose the time to levitate. "Well," he continued. "Your family is one of the top ranked on the planet."  
  
"This country is based on elites, first class, second class, third class and so on, right?" Pan wanted to get this straight.   
  
"Yes," Bardock sighted. "At least they taught you something on Earth. Basically first class and elites are the same title but 'Elite' is the one that is most used among us."  
  
"I think that's kind of in the dark ages, if you ask me," Pan muttered to herself.   
  
"No one asked you in any case," Bardock remarked as he launched himself at her. "My son tells me that you are really powerful. Let's see if he's right."  
  
***  
  
"We will arrive in four hours Trunks," said Goten from his pod to the other. It was time to leave for the Vegetian planet. They were behind their own schedule.   
  
"Thank you Goten," answered a voice through the communication from his side. "Let's hope we do not have to make another stop." Trunks rolled his eyes as he remembered all they had to do to get the things running again. "If I knew that this was going to take so long, I would have told you to let your niece give us a ride."  
  
"I know what you're saying," replied Goten as he relaxed to the seat. There was a silence in the communication for some time. "Are you still awake Trunks?"  
  
"Hn," he grunted as he was disturbed. "I am now."  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Goten. "I was wondering if I have to call you your highness when we get there to the planet."  
  
"Goten, you're practically family," responded Trunks laughing. "I don't think that will last too long anyway. I don't want you to anyway. It would be too awkward for us."  
  
"I know," said Goten as he looked at the stars passing. "I don't really mind calling you that but I would feel weird. I've never had a king or queen before in my life."  
  
"Don't worry about it," interrupted Trunks as he used his forced tone. "You're practically my brother in law."   
  
There was a forced silence as the words were uttered. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Do I mind what?" questioned Trunks.   
  
"My marrying your sister," responded Goten. There was some time before he heard anything from his friend.   
  
"I think that I would mind anyone marrying my sister." Responded Trunks thinking to himself. "I'm sort of glad that it's you though. I know you'll make her happy." Both continued to look at the display that lay before them in space. A meteor shower was a beautiful thing to see. "You also know that if you do anything to her that you are a dead man."  
  
Goten heard the seriousness in his voice. He knew that his friend cared a lot about his sister than what he led on to anyone else. As he had been told. Princess had been taught to forget a lot of feelings but to be stronger and held power in that race. There was a fluke though, he told himself. They are like everyone else and even if people think that they are different. They aren't.   
  
"It's a surprise," Goten managed to say as he tried to change the atmosphere that was build up.   
  
"What?"  
  
"That you didn't kill your father when you found out," Goten laughed at that. "Or me for that matter," he told that to himself.   
  
"It wouldn't have changed a thing," Trunks shifted his position on the pod. "I really hope that Bra takes it well when she learns about this."  
  
"You have to tell me about her," Goten remembered that neither of them had approached the subject of the princess on the whole year that they had spend alone together.   
  
"I'll mostly warn you about her," Trunks laughed at the things that he and Bra had done when they were children. "You'll be taking a lot when you marry her. Maybe more than you can handle."  
  
***  
  
Bra sneezed as she stopped walking making her way to Pan's bedroom. This wasn't time for her seasonal allergies. Maybe she was getting something else. She hoped not. Sleeping sick isn't a good thing. She made her way to the door and knocked. She waited a minute and knocked again getting no response. She pressed her palm to the reader and waited for the door to open.   
  
She glanced into the room expecting her new friend and acquaintance to be at her bed. Finding it empty, she moved inside as if to try and see if she was somewhere in within her quarters. Managing to find the whole place empty, she walked out and into the gyms and machine's of the palace. It was almost time for her meeting with Bardock and he might know where Pan might be.   
  
She passed a Gravity Machine with no hid and not paying attention. She was about to turn to a corner when she heard a great explosion. She wondered who could make such a powerful attack. She moved back toward the machine and glanced in through the glass. There was Pan and Bardock looking at each other as if staring each other down. Not caring for anything, she opened the door and entered the room.   
  
"I hope that I'm not interrupting," she managed to say as she found her teacher in rags. She almost busted out laughing but managed to contain herself.   
  
"A good time too," he managed to say as he strained his muscles. "There's no use fighting this girl when she turns Super Saiyan."  
  
"Why Bardock," said Pan mocking astonishment. "I hope I didn't throw you around too much."  
  
"Don't worry," he said as he pulled himself to the door. "I've been through worse."  
  
"What about our classes?" Asked Bra as she saw Bardock leaving the Gravity Machine.   
  
"Canceled," he mumbled as he moved a step further. "I need to go to the infirmary to get these bones set into place."  
  
"Oh well," Bra turned to Pan smiling. "I won't miss it." Pan laughed at her frankness. The princess was truly something. "What shall we do today?"  
  
Pan didn't know how to respond. "I don't know a thing about where I am, princess."  
  
"Call me Bra," she said smiling. "I really hope that you didn't spend the whole night sparring with Bardock."  
  
"No," she breathed a sight of relief. "I spent mostly two hours. I didn't sleep well."  
  
"Is the bed uncomfortable?"  
  
"No, not really." answered Pan. "I just have to get used to it."  
  
"I wouldn't know," murmured Bra. "I haven't been allowed to set foot outside of this place."  
  
"Until yesterday," mentioned Pan as they walked back toward their rooms. "I want to take a really heavy bath and have a big breakfast. All this fighting really wore off my energy."  
  
"Bardock is one of the strongest saiyan of the planet," said Bra moving through the halls.   
  
"I know," Pan cracked her neck. "I even had to turn to Super Saiyan."  
  
Bra stopped a second before regaining her stride. "How long have you been able to turn Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Since I was about 10 years old. Why?" She asked in return.  
  
"I was just wondering," answered Bra." There hasn't been any other known saiyan to turn Super in here except for Trunks and myself. And of course our father."  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"Trunks got me really mad on a sparing match when we were little. He turned Super while we were sparring and almost killed me. I got so mad at him for using such force on me when he knew that I wasn't really strong. Something snapped and the next thing I knew, I lurched at him and landing a punch on him making him unconscious."  
  
"With just one blow?"  
  
"I think he was off guard." Bra tried to amend the pride of her brother. "I think he did it on purpose that day."  
  
"I know what you're saying." Pan stopped in front of her room and opened the door. It slid open and both women entered the room. Ban was inside making the sheets of the bed. "I totally forgot to make those when I got up." She scolded herself.   
  
"Don't worry about it," Ban interfered. "I look around the room to make sure that everything is in place."  
  
"I'm used to making everything for myself. I don't like to depend on other people." Pan tried to explain to them. "I like to do things myself."  
  
"That won't be easy around here," said Bra as she sat on the recliner of the room. "Specially if you meet Agatha."  
  
"That's like your nanny right?"  
  
"Uh-huh," agreed Bra. "She's been in the palace even before my father was born."  
  
"You're mother told me about her on Earth," Pan rummaged through her things to move to the bathroom.   
  
"Do you mind if I see more of your dresses?" Asked Bra shyly. She wanted to see what the type of dresses they wore on Earth.   
  
"I don't really use them," said Pan as she took the things she needed. "Do whatever you want with them."  
  
"I just want to see them," replied Bra as she moved to the closets. She herself had helped unpacked. She knew where the things were.   
  
She was half way through the closet when she noticed that Ban had not left the room. She looked questioning at her.   
  
"I wanted to see the dresses too," she said in her defense. "I really do think that the dark blue one was made for you."  
  
Bra threw her a warning glance. "What?" Ban protested. "I just said the truth." She managed to say before slipping off of the room. She had many things to do. Wanting to go back to the dress that Ban had mentioned, she rummaged through the racks to it. She marveled it as she took it out for a close inspection.   
  
The dress was a dark blue color of satin as she could see. There were impressions of it as if waves of the sea were imprinted on it. Bra moved to the body mirror to the side of the closet and put it before her to see how she would look.   
  
"Do you like it?" asked Pan as she moved out of the bathroom on new clothes. Bra moved at that moment with the dress still before her. "It looks good. I think it's just about your size."  
  
"I have never wore this type of things," said Bra turning herself to the mirror again. "I think the color does suit me."  
  
"I think that you should try it on." said Pan not waiting for something else.   
  
"I don't think that I can do that. This is yours."  
  
"I don't want it." Pan replied. "If I'm right, the material hugs my skin. I don't like that kind of thing."  
  
"I can see if it fits me," Bra started to convince herself to do it. "Can I take it to my room to see if it fits?"  
  
"Sure," Pan put on her shoes and walked right to the door. Bra looked at the closet again and an idea came to her head. She could coax it into what she was thinking. She looked for the thing she was looking for and took it too.   
  
"I have a great idea." She said out loud getting Pan's attention. She started to wonder what the princess could be up to. She had too noticed that she had taken another dress off of the dresser and she didn't mind. The less that she would have to pack when she returned to Earth.  
  
They crossed the hall to Bra's room and entered it. A woman of a very old age was about to emerge from it when they entered. She looked scared as she saw both of them appear out of nowhere.   
  
"Gosh," she said breathing slowly. "You two girls scared me half to death." She looked at both Pan and Bra. Just like she had thought, it was all going to what she had seen herself.   
  
"Good morning princess," she said to Bra. "And good morning to you too Pan. I'm glad that we finally meet."  
  
"You're Agatha, right?" Asked Pan as the old woman kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"Yes," she answered. "I hope you two have a good day." She moved out of the way for them to enter and she moved to the door. "I'll send Ban for you Bra," and she exited the room.   
  
"How does she manage to know what I want?" Bra asked herself. Agatha didn't stop amazing her.   
  
"Thanks," she managed to say before the door closed. She laid both dresses on the bed and Pan threw herself at it to lay her broken bones.   
  
"Don't you think that we should eat first?" asked Pan, her stomach rumbling for something to make it's way in.   
  
"I think that Agatha will send Ban with trays for us," answered Bra as she turned to her dresser. "I don't know how she knows what we need."  
  
"Living a long time with someone puts you in record to what things they like and need. And I speak from my mother's personal experience."  
  
"You told me yesterday that your family is quite rich on Earth," Bra started trying to keep something going while she got what she needed.  
  
"Yes," Pan turned herself to her. "My mother is practically the richest person in there with the exception of the Briefs."  
  
"My mother's family?" expressed Bra in surprise.   
  
"Yeah. They have a hold on the basic economy of not only our country but most of the planet."  
  
"That's a lot of power," Bra realized the content of what she said.   
  
"You should go to Earth sometime Bra," started Pan. "It's a really good planet. Plus, you have family there that I know are dying to meet you."  
  
"I do want to know my grandparents," said Bra as she extracted something from her dresser.   
  
"I've meet them," interrupted Pan. "Most of my life actually. We're basically family."  
  
"Yeah," Bra seemed a little absentminded. She moved to behind a curtain and started to change. Then, the door opened and a smiling Ban came into the room. She had with her many trays of food for breakfast. Pancakes, toast, juice... omelet, anything you could want was on the plate.   
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said as she entered the room. "I brought breakfast and told the King and Queen that you would be not meeting them for breakfast."  
  
"Thank you Ban," yelled Bra from the other side of the curtain. She had taken her brazier off.   
  
"What is she doing?" Ban asked silently at Pan who was about to attack the plates of food.   
  
"She's trying on a dress that I brought with me," she answered and started to eat. "This is good. I'm so hungry."  
  
"I quite understand that," said Ban smiling. She moved to the curtain to help Bra in any way that she could. "I'll do it, hold on."  
  
Bra emerged from behind the curtain moments later with a dark blue dress on. She looked in the mirror and smiled. It was perfect. She liked it. It framed to her body in a way to make any guy stare and that was an effect that she liked.   
  
The dress was not short, but not long on the definition. It had a low cut that accentuated her breasts and thin waist. There were thin strips that went around her shoulders and crossed at her back. She had put on a strapless bra of the same color making it seem impossible to notice. It dropped to her knees as she saw herself standing. She guessed that by the fabric, that it was going to up when she seated herself. She had noticed that there were two cuts, each one by the sides that went up to the middle of her tights and higher. For what she saw, it was sensual with a color of sensibility and brake.   
  
Ban appeared behind her with a knowing smile. She was waiting for her thanks. "You were right Ban," started Bra as she looked at her back. "This is a dress made for me."  
  
"I know the perfect thing to go with it on your hair style," Ban led the princess to the table and brought a tray to her. "But, you have to eat something first. I'll look for the things that I need but I want to see this clean when I come back."  
  
"Thanks Ban," the girl left the room skipping to look for the things she wanted. "I adore that girl."  
  
"I can see why," said Pan in between foods. "She's like a little sister."  
  
"She is part of my family for all I want to know," said Bra to herself. "She's like us, half-saiyans instead of the full blooded. She acts like us. I think it was the influence that Agatha and my mother had on her."  
  
"She's been here since she was born?" asked Pan curiously.   
  
"Her mother died on a enormous flood that we had fourteen years ago," explained Bra. "She was only a baby but Agatha she found her took her in. My mother was with her that day and she helped convince my father to let her stay here. Although I don't think that it was necessary. Agatha says that he was taken with her when they found her and he'll do anything that Agatha wants."  
  
"She's like a mother to him?" asked Pan again.  
  
"Yes," they continued to eat in silence until Ban appeared with a bag full of things.   
  
"I'll tell Theo to come get the trays," responded Ban as she left the things on the bed and took most of the trays to the hallway.   
  
"Who's Theo?" Pan inquired as she finished her orange juice.   
  
"He's the Cook's nephew. He helps around the kitchen and in exchange he gets classes from the palace teachers."  
  
"That's a nice arrangement."  
  
"Yes," Bra lowered her voice from the sounds of people coming to the hallway. "I think that he's got a crush on Ban. But you didn't hear it from me. Just watch the way that he acts around her."  
  
Bra continued with her administrations as both saiyans showed up together. Ban was bouncing from here to there, her presence showing the mirth in herself. Theo just walked as any normal saiyan as he silently followed her. Pan noted the way he would stop in a second to check himself. She smirked as she knew that what Bra had said was right. He was in some kind of way affected by Ban's presence.   
  
It took five minutes to get everything out of the room and Theo left on his way as Ban stayed behind as she studied the dress that was left on the bed. Pan got closer to Bra and leaned in. "I see what you mean."   
  
"Told you so," Bra smiled as she saw Ban turn back to them with the dress in her hands.   
  
"Are you going to try this one too?" Pan asked as she checked the mirror to see if there were any marks showing on her skin. There were none.   
  
"No," she answered simply as Ban closed the door of the room and got closer to them. "I want to see how you'd look in it."   
  
"What?" Pan was caught in surprise. "Oh, no. I'm not going to try that thing on." She stood proud as both girls continued to advance toward her.   
  
"We'll see."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope this was entertaining, at least somewhat. Anyway, let's fix Pan up for the arrival. On the next chapter, Pan and Trunks meet as the prince and Goten come back at an unexpected time. Bra and Goten see each other again after a whole year... how would they act around each other? In the presence of everyone else?   
  
I hope it doesn't take long to get it out.   
  
Moon Star 


	5. Meeting

Moon Star  
  
I don't know what to do. I have so many projects in my head and writing that I have no idea how to concentrate on one of them and just finish a chapter. I have everything mixed up and I have to say that my head is in shambles. Everything is crossed and I hope that this won't get too complicated.   
  
I have no idea how long this story is going to be and by the way it's going, I think it's going to take some time to get it done or just a couple of chapters. It's already the fifth one and now we get to see Trunks and Goten. I hope that you like it.   
  
This is a Bra and Goten fan fiction. Pan and Trunks included... don't like them, ... don't read them.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this fan fiction.   
  
  
  
  
Arranged Love   
Chapter 5 : Meeting   
  
The alarms rang at the docking area endlessly. It's ring heard in many portions of the palace. Bulma hauled Vegeta from the throne room to see what the commotion was. Bardock was not far behind. He had some idea of his own of who it would be.   
  
Ban was sent from the kitchen by Agatha to get Bra and Pan. She herself, going to the same place to see if she could intercept a pair of parents from being there. She hurried through the corridors stepping in front of a wall. It's steel being the only material from interfering in her way to the hallway in which Vegeta and Bulma would pass through.   
  
Pulling her hands together on a pray, she started to chant on her native tongue. One of the chants was swiftly said in it's time. "Rocha-rockha-wortc-a-qopel." She opened her eyes. Their glowing lighted the darkened hallway. Taking a step forward, she pressed her feet through the material. In two more steps, she was entirely out of the wall and right in front of Bulma and Vegeta.   
  
"Where you come from?" Bulma asked, stupefied. She knew that Agatha could go through walls when she wanted to but it still made a big impression on her when she saw it.   
  
"Just having an intervention," she turned smiling to both Bulma and Vegeta. "Trunks and Goten are the ones arriving, plus, there's a call that is pretty important from the Yga planet. Attention." She stressed the last word.   
  
"I think Vegeta can handle it alone," Bulma said to her. She ushered Vegeta turning him and sending him to walk back where they came from.   
  
"Don't push me Bulma," he growled at her, stopping in his place.   
  
"Actually," Agatha interrupted them. "It concerns you Bulma. I don't know why they took so long to find the blueprints."   
  
"What blueprints?"   
  
"The blueprints that were supposedly lost more than 20 years ago about the time machine that you were working on."   
  
"They found it?"   
  
"Yeah," she affirmed. "But they only found the hidden place in which it was, they have no idea of what it is in actuality."   
  
"We better run back," Bulma said excited. She had turned back into the plans that she had undertaken all those times ago but, she had to begin from scratch all over again. All her research had been lost from the five years work. Taking one of Vegeta's arms, she pulled him. Not wanting to break her out of her happy spell, Vegeta let her pull him, knowing that she wouldn't be able to drag him anyway.   
  
"Have fun," they heard Agatha say to them as they turned out of her vision and out to the main communication lines.   
  
She turned back to where they where going intentionally, taking a left turn to see if the girls had already left for the docking area to meet both Prince Trunks and Goten. Putting her hands together, she intertwined all of her fingers, one by one. Each time, saying the same word.   
  
"Eckna, eckna, eckna, eckna..." all ten of the pairs. Her eyes glowed without her having to close them. The while color turned pale yellow as the tenth word finished. She raised both middle fingers and pulled them out in front of her directly. "Lavtia." A blink of an eye and she disappeared from the place.   
  
At the same time, Ban, leading both Bra and Pan came walking through the hallway. Ban was stupefied as she wanted to know what all the commotion was found. The other half-saiyans were in the same manner inside while they played a well worn cool manner outside for the world to see.   
  
"Lavtia," Agatha chanted again in the same voice style. She appeared in the same place and in the same posture, while this time she was looking the way that the girls were going. She smiled at herself as she knew that it was going to be a really good day. Maybe not for everyone, but it would be amusing to her. It was not everyday that a person would see her soul mate for the first time and have the same reaction.   
  
Or vice versa, she told herself. She giggled in a suppressed manner as she decided to watch the encounter in the shadows.   
  
"What's going on?" Asked Bra as she and Pan arrived at the docking area.   
  
"It seems that they've found a really big problem in your ship Pan," Bardock answered as he eyed his great-granddaughter.   
  
Pan saw his questioning gaze, but she decided that this was not the time for explanations. She herself didn't know how it had happened. One second she was sitting happily on Bra's bed and the other she was on a chair with Ban and Bra pulling at her clothes and rummaging through her hair and face.   
  
It had seemed a blink of an eye but she had changed to the second dress that Bra had taken from her room. What she hadn't known was that the article of clothing if she could call it that had been of cark leather. Black leather to be precise. She noted that Bra had seen the differences after she had taken the wrapper off of the dress, marveling at the type of fabric. She could have killed them for making her come out of the room wearing the 'thing', not dress, thing.   
  
She looked down at herself and couldn't even help but blush as she realized the length of the dress. It barely went to her knees. Two cuts on the side making their way up to her middle tight. At least she was grateful that it didn't go up to her waist. The bad thing was walking with it. They always opened as she put a foot in front of the other.   
  
More to say, she complained. It was opened in the back with strings attached making sure that each side was at least attached to the other. It was straining, tight on the front. She was going to kill Marron for packing this here without her knowing.   
  
She imagined that 18 had a lot to do with it too. The material was hugging her chest as if there was no tomorrow and she knew by the smug look that Bra had decided to let it strain as much as she could to accentuate. They had set her hair too in record time.   
  
In time that she didn't know how, Ban had taken over the make over of the hair and had parted it in two sides and set it up in each side, braiding it and setting each of the two sides on a bun. If she didn't know better, all she needed was the dress to be red with flower motions and she would be passed as one of the collectible life-size dolls that she had seen on displays.   
  
If that hadn't been enough, they had pressed on sandals that Bra took out of a closet that she now knew didn't have an end by what she had seen. The black sandals were strap with high heels that at least weren't that high. She even wondered where the princess had taken the shoes because it looked a lot like it would come from Earth and not here on the planet Vegeta.   
  
Then, the alarm had began to rung just as Ban had gone out because of something that Pan didn't really caught. It wasn't as if she wasn't raging enough to get hauled off in front of everybody in those things when she felt as uncomfortable as ever.   
  
Her head turned, hate coming to rest on Bra's figure. As in turn, she settled her eyes on Pan and smirked the Vegeta smirked that she was known for in the palace.   
  
"Just don't say that you don't look good," she said amused.   
  
"Not by choice," Pan answered angrily, she crossed her arms not really noticing that the movement made her body strain on the fabric.   
  
"Nice posture," Bardock cleared his throat as he entered the staring match.   
  
Pan blushed as she saw what he means and quickly put her arms beside her body, rigid as to not accentuate any part of her body on the material.   
  
"Doesn't she look different?" Bra asked trying to get Bardock to agree with her.   
  
"Different," he coughed again. "Yes."   
  
Pan's tail wrapped around her waist as if by instinct.   
  
"I mean better, good," Bra tried to find a word that would dim appropriate for the person she was saying it to.   
  
"Don't you dare agree with her," Pan accused to him.   
  
"Sir," a saiyan appeared beside him. "We found an object that was sending small waves interrupting the scanner. It seems to be encased on the system of the ship."   
  
"What is it?" Pan forgot about what they were talking for the time being. If there was a problem, she would have to be the one to solve it.   
  
"There's a bomb attached to the ship." He simply responded.   
  
"Why didn't the scanner detect it sooner?" Bardock growled as he identified the case scenario.   
  
"It was too small to be detected without proper equipment. If it hadn't been that it interrupted the scan on the rocket fuel, we wouldn't have ever known."   
  
"New technology," Bra and Pan said at the same time. They looked at each other and acknowledged. The saiyans had the most up-to-date system of scanners in the universe.   
  
"I'll go see to it," Pan said to the group. She started to walk to the dock in which she remembered that she had docked her capsule. The other three people stood staring at the back of the woman as she stride confidently to the dock.   
  
"Is it secured?" Bardock asked the saiyan.   
  
"We couldn't find the button sir," he shivered involuntarily. "Plus, with the door broken, there's no way for us to secure it. We've already backed out many of our personnel of the place and we can't see to destroy the ship as it might make it blow."   
  
"The circuits might be in frequency with the gas lines and power of the capsule," Bra informed them. "I'm sure that it also has a lock on the latitude of the capsule ship. There might only be one way to disarm it." Bra realized as she took after Pan to the ship.   
  
The place was deserted for instead some guards and what she recognized some of the top physicists and scientists in the planet. They were always in the palace but she knew that they wouldn't be able to do much.   
  
She had remembered that Pan had used old blueprints to build the ship herself as she had always wanted but implanted new technology with old technology. She was the only one that knew in which places the things went. And of course her grandfather, Dr. Briefs, but he wasn't here to help them in any way.   
  
She picked up a tool kit from outside and entered the ship finding Pan on her way back. "Right with what I was going to look for." She took the kit from her and they both walked back to the center in which the controls were placed.   
  
Pan handed her some pairs of glasses that she guessed could see the materials inside of an object. She pressed the left button on the side and it instantly started to calculate.   
  
"I found the strangest thing in here," Pan announced the newcomer. "It's so small that it would be camouflaged as simply another piece of the equipment." She removed one of the lids from the controls, revealing a lot of cords and cables. They were all assembled later with one another in a series of twists that made Bra's eyes twinge.   
  
"All I need is for you to tell me if there's a cross cord in there. A green, with red lines or colors intertwined like that." Bra asserted what she asked and scanned the object that Pan had pointed to. Instead of having the same pair of glasses, she had on an augment. It would make her better to see.   
  
"There's a yellow cord in the middle which is revolved in stripes with red marks." Bra informed her. After giving it a second try, she had found that she had seen this type of assembly before. On one way, it must be that they had changed the frequency it normally operated in to be easily covered.   
  
"This is really easy to disassemble," Pan told her as she took small screws out as to take out one of the four covers of the squared object. "It's a really old model but with a new casing and the change of frequency. All I need is five minutes, ten tops if I come up with difficulty." Pan turned to Bra. "You picked a nice day to make me play dress up."   
  
Bra looked at the back and realized the truth. As Pan leaned in to the controls, the clothing slid up and up. She swore that if she was right behind her, that she could see the underwear that she had been wearing.   
  
"Go outside and tell everyone to get out of the way," Pan moved up for a moment as she continued to access the problem.   
  
"You think it might go off?"   
  
"It may have another trigger but all I can see is that if something explodes, I won't die." She turned to her briskly. "People outside might."   
  
"I'm not letting you in here alone then," Bra said in defiance.   
  
"I said might," Pan laughed. "It's no trouble, plus, I've dealt with this type before and they tend to detonate at the worst times."   
  
Bra hesitated a moment, but saw that Pan wouldn't even go near the thing as long as she was still standing there. She guessed that it would be better to leave her alone for some time. The more time she stayed, the more wasted. She ran out to the front door and ordered all of the people out of the docks.   
  
This is what Pan wanted, she wasn't going to deny what she needed to get this problem solved. She just stood in between it and everyone else. All she needed was ten minutes and then if nothing had happened, she would go back in no matter what. For one thing was to respect what Pan wanted but other was not to go in if something had gone wrong.   
  
Everyone seemed to understand the princess as she stood silently in place. No one dared to question as they saw her face of concern for the woman that was in there.   
  
Minutes passed painfully slow for Bra as she realized that it would be harder than she thought to stay out of there. Instead of waiting the ten minutes that she had thought, she moved to the ship as her watched marked six minutes.   
  
From inside, she could see that Pan was still in the control room. She was looking thoughtfully at something in her hand. Her eyes turned sharply to Bra as she approached.   
  
"Is everything alright?" She asked at her. She noticed that what she had in her hand was a case of capsules and no what she thought it would be.   
  
"I stopped the detonator-cable. It's cut but I've found that it will make a chain reaction for the tanks of fuel if one of the cables are crossed."   
  
"This means that..."   
  
"I stopped the latitude detonation but I have no way to disengage it from the ship."   
  
"So, it's till a problem." Bra realized. She saw the way Pan was looking at something that wasn't there.   
  
"I'll have to set it off," Pan said to herself out loud as Bra caught it. Pan packed all of the tools she took out and pressed Bra out of the room. She looked in at every room that they passed and picked up some things that were lying around. Capsules and things were turned up. She dropped everything in Bra's hands as she packed it all up in a package unit and handed all of the capsules to Bra.   
  
They came out of the broken door and Pan moved to the left side of the ship. She passed the second leg and crouched low to under it. A crash sound was heard as the ship turned into a capsule which she took in her hands. It was labeled H-5.   
  
"What are you going to do with it?" Bra asked her as Pan joined the on looking people in the wing of the palace.   
  
"Set it off somewhere," Pan scratched a side of her face as she knew that some sweat had trickled down it.   
  
"It is controlled?" Bardock asked the two of them.   
  
"For now," Pan said to him and all of the people there. She heard many sights, as she knew that any type of explosion would be a lot of impact. "I still don't know how they could put it in there and when."   
  
"Don't dwell on it," Ban said smiling at them. "At least it's controlled."   
  
There was some seconds of silence as people started to go about their way to their normal work station. People dispersed to their sites as only Badrock, Ban, Bra and Pan remained in it's close space. Whining returned to their ears as the sensors had began to pick something up.   
  
Everyone strained as they saw that the screen marked of flying objects approaching the dock outside for the pods. They all let out a breath that they didn't know they had been holding as they saw the doors close until the impact of the pods arriving came. The glass making it easy to see who came.   
  
"I have no idea of who it could be that comes right now." Badrock said to himself as he moved to the glass. It would open as soon as the sound of hissing started. Silently, Bra and Pan followed. Ban stood behind as she knew who they would be. Agatha had told her of the arrival of both the prince and the saiyan Goten.   
  
Six located the red objects that were making their way from the atmosphere to the loading docks. In just seconds, both landed, partial to each other in time and place. Right then, the glass doors opened as pressure was let out of the cushion that received the objects. The door to one of them started to lift open as the other began it's face too.   
  
Both got out of the pods, slightly setting their heads out for impulse. They stepped out and stood side by side with their backs to both Bra and Pan that had been the ones that walked to where the landing was.   
  
Goten was the first to turn to the girls, finding two very interesting things in front of him. He smirked as he saw the change of clothes and hair and everything in Pan. He noticed too that the material was leather, something that she never wore, especially black. Although, it fit her. He knew that. He had to admit that she looked better in those clothes than what she usually wore.   
  
His eyes then turned to Bra which just looked at him with the same intensity and value. This was the person that he had to marry in less than a year as he had picked up. He knew that she was the spitting image of Bulma as Trunks had told him so. Her eyes held the intensity of something buried deep, which dared to be raken up. He knew right then and there, that he was attracted to her. Especially with the dress that she was in. Everything was perfect in what he could see.   
  
Beside him, Trunks had turned to his sister as he knew that she was there to greet him back. He had seen her face in just a wave as she seemed to be in trance with Goten in a stare that he saw that he returned himself. Trouble was brewing in there. Then, he noticed the other female that was beside her.   
  
It wasn't much of her form but the way that she was dressed. He had never seen such thing on a person. Her tail was wrapped in her waist in the same manner as everyone else that saiyan here but he had never seen her before. She looked different from everything that he had ever seen. Her eyes looked up to his for a moment, narrowing as she saw the look that he had.   
  
She had seen it many times with the type of friends that she had. She had hated it, but now found a feeling inside of giddiness that she hadn't felt before. His look enticed her. Not as if anything else might not. She knew that he was good looking. She had seen enough people or saiyans in her life to know when a person was looking good or bad.   
  
"They're still the same everywhere though," she said out loud, getting the attention of the other three people. She narrowed her eyes to all of them as she moved her head to one of the sides.   
  
"I agree," Bra said to her statement. She knew what Pan was talking about. "I've seen that look in their faces every time their heads have something in there that you don't want to know."   
  
"Men," they said in unison at the two guys who seemed to be a little lost until they heard the last word.   
  
Pan scoffed as she took steps toward the end of the ramp. She looked behind it, noting that it was nothing but country side. She could do it right here without alarming anyone. She took a capsule out of the case, closing it again.   
  
"Bye, bye," she said to it. With mastered force, she threw the capsule hard into the air and put one hand out. Her eyes marked the spot as she closed her hand and extended her index finger. As if a gun, she pulled and let out a force of energy. A resounded noise was heard as a bright light ignited the sky.   
  
She walked back to where they were just standing. Each had their mouths open agape as they saw her just detonate something in the sky.   
  
"Just got rid of our problems," she told Bra smirking, as she knew that this was something of a first impression that the prince would never forget.   
  
Pan stopped right beside Goten and wrapped him in a very big hug. "Oh, I missed you." She told him sincerely. Her uncle was like a brother to her, and she had seen nothing of him for a whole year.   
  
Trunks blinked as he saw the raven girl throw herself into Goten's arms. He looked at Bra to see if she was allowing this when he saw that she had a face of 'I don't care'. As he looked at her, he couldn't see if she really meant it. His eyes turned to Goten, still wrapped in the embrace with the woman.   
  
Something raged inside him, it looked to him as if they were more than friends. Intimate was the word that he would use to describe this. He couldn't see how she was his, as it looked like. He wanted her for him, not for Goten or something else.   
  
A kiss surprised him as he saw that his sister had come to greet him if he didn't made any movement to her. She got close to his ear and whispered, "You seem to be in a trance brother." She had always liked to bother him and tease him.   
  
"None of your business," he growled as if in a bad mood.   
  
Bra sensed the tension in his voice and knew what had happened. Pan had intrigued him. Interested didn't seem to be the right word for it though. Although she was with her back to them, she could feel the eyes of someone on her back. Trunks finally returned her hug, Bra turned herself and led him to the pair that still seemed to be trapped in each others hugs.   
  
"Brother," she took the initiative. Pan turned to both of them, one of her arms in Goten's shoulders. "This is Pan Son." She made sure that he caught the 'Son' part. "She's Goten's niece."   
  
At the mention of his name, Goten let his eyes drag through hers as well. Coming and going, she felt something that came and went as fast as it happened. She had never felt the power that went through her eyes that seemed to have been transported from his.   
  
Pan extended her free hand to his to shake his but instead of shaking hers, Trunks took it to his lips and lightly kissed it. Their eyes never left each other as the contact came through. Her hand lingered in his for a moment as she saw that most of her power in her body had gone out. She had frozen up as he touched her hands with his but the kiss brought back the jolt of warmth that still left her body paralyzed in place.   
  
Both Goten and Bra noticed the things that were going through in between them. Suppressed but still in the air. "This is Princess Bra, uncle," Pan managed to say. Her eyes still left in contact with Trunks. She saw in his eyes that he had felt it too. The surge of cold and warmth at the same time. It bothered her that she was feeling this... never before and it still bonded her to what it could mean.   
  
"Hello," Bra greeted solemnly to her husband to be.   
  
"A pleasure princess," he murmured as he walked a step closer to her. He kissed the base of her hand in the same manner as Trunks but quickly let go as he saw her hesitate.   
  
"Likewise," she refrained to tell. She looked to her brother to find him and Pan looking at both of them wondering. She knew that they were wondering... she wouldn't show a thing.   
  
In impulse, she grabbed Trunks arms and started to lead him inside. She had to get out of there. It had been too close for her, she needed to have her space back again. She also noticed that Pan needed her space back too because of the impression in her face.   
  
Time alone would help her regain herself. It had been only a first impression. Just like Trunks and Pan, it was something that would pass. Next time, she would not feel the wiggliest inside that made her knees get weak in front of him. Just nerves, just nerves...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Does anyone believe the whole just nerves thing? I don't.   
  
I hope you all liked this chapter... please review with your comments... I'd like to know what you think.   
  
Next Chapter : Conversations in between sister and brother and uncle and niece. What would happen if Bra and Goten bumped accidentally into each other? ... ...   
  
Bye,   
  
Moon Star 


	6. Pep Talks and Encounters

Moon Star  
  
This is a Bra and Goten fan fiction. There will be some Pan and Trunks (r) as well. I hope you like it.   
  
Thanks to all that have been reading this, and the reviews as well. Continue on...   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this story.   
  
  
  
  
Arranged Love   
Chapter 6 : Pep Talks and Encounters  
  
Bra pierced her look on her brother. She hadn't seen him for so much time, a whole year without having the refuge of his arms. She had missed him, and longed for him to return. One of the effects of not being an only child was all that took for her to bring her problems and thoughts to her big brother.   
  
He seemed to have changed unknowingly. She couldn't say much of his appearance, on the outside, but she could see that he had seemed to have grown more. She scolded herself as she reminded herself that he had become a year older, just like her.   
  
Trunks groaned as he finally felt the growing tension in his muscles from the cramp in the pod. He would never get used to it. It had been years and years and it still hurt in the same spots.   
  
Although he tried to seem unsuspicious, he had felt the wondering gaze of his sister. Bra seemed to be making a serious study of him. It bothered him still. She had never been one to study him with precise eyes. It seemed as if her mind was concentrating on something trying to get everything out of it. Trouble was what came to mind.   
  
After he closed the door to one of his rooms, he swiftly took off the armor that was scrapped on his body. The dark blue body suit, remained. He caught her eyes, making her blush as she found that he had seen her observation. She knew that he was one of those people that hated that kind of approach.   
  
"You'll tell me what's wrong to study me like this?" He asked her as he walked toward one of the closets of the room and took out a full body towel. It was time to take a hot bath. The remedy to his problem with the muscles.   
  
Bra lowered her eyes, she felt ashamed by the tone that he had used on her. It was of authority but still, affectionate. He had never said something like that before. He wasn't one to express himself like that. Not in an affectionate tone anyway.   
  
"You've changed," she put bluntly.   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes as she stated an obvious reaction. He had known what her glances were for. She had always been close to him although he had never said anything back. It had been a ritual for them. She ran to him when something was wrong and he let her use him for getting all her troubles out although he never helped her out physically.   
  
Something inside reflected it. Caring hadn't seen too much as he tried to shape himself into the prince of the planet. "I think that's obvious." He answered her.   
  
Trunks walked from his place to the enormous bathroom. Set the tub in motion and started to fill it with water. Bra had been left behind in the bedroom, as she had been sitting in the bed. It wasn't good to bother with it thought, she reflected to herself. He had never been good at communicating with her in any way. Mother yes, Bra was just a brat that worshipped the ground he walked upon.   
  
"How you been the last year?" The question arose from the open door of the bathroom. She heard some water splashing as she knew that he was entering the tub to ease his sore muscles.   
  
"Out and about," she answered cautiously. She wanted to know how it had been for him.   
  
"Any projects that I should know about," he asked her as he submerged his hair from the warmth of the water. He hadn't had a good bath since he and Goten had left the Centol planet. There they had been treated as the royalty they were. Not to count to the really good ceremony and time that he had in there.   
  
He smirked as he remembered how Goten had tried to avoid been included in the festivities. It wasn't as much that he didn't like where he was, but it seemed that since Goten had received the talk of his marrying the princess, he had withdrawn himself somewhat of the playing around.   
  
Now, as he thought about it, he saw that it felt better that he had acted this way. He had respected the woman that he was arranged to. That was something that he had appreciated to himself to know that Goten respected his alliance with the throne.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Bra asked him as she set herself sitting a top of the closed toilet. She had made sure that he had been bathing in deep bubbles before she entered.   
  
Trunks sputtered as his eyes opened in surprise. He almost shot up to reprimand Bra of her forwardness but reminded himself that he was safe as long as the bubbles stayed afloat and down, covered.   
  
"You shouldn't enter," he still told her.   
  
"It doesn't matter," she told him smiling at his face.   
  
"It matters to me," he growled.   
  
"Don't tell me that brother has actually got some sensitive side to how he is seen." She kidded. "A year before and if I had walked in, you wouldn't have cared."   
  
"Don't talk like that Bra."   
  
"I'm kidding brother," she told him as she smiled and grimaced. "Ever since that incident when I walked in two years ago, I remember to always look before I enter a private quarter."   
  
She saw him cross his arms as she saw that he remembered as well. She had been 16 at the time, and she had been told all that she needed to know from Agatha which never took any secrets from her. She had been so embarrassed as she had walked in toward the room of her brother to tell him of the change of plans and found him with one of the saiyan women that were stationed to go out to other planets.   
  
Walking in toward the bathroom and finding them in that position had been something that she had never forgotten. She had been mortified, but now as she thought about it, she only laughed at her uncertainty.   
  
"I think you're still the same," she remarked gaining his gaze. "You're still after the pretty saiyan that you see before you."   
  
He was silent for some time. Bra took this as a notice that he didn't want to expand in the subject.   
  
"I saw the way that you looked at her," she told him square on. It was better to get his out now to know what he was planning.   
  
"I wouldn't have noticed," he said gaily at her. "With the way you and Goten were enticed with each other. I wouldn't have known that you would have left his gaze."   
  
"It's the first time I saw him," she defended herself.   
  
"Right," he resorted to her. He had the look of knowledge.   
  
"I don't want you to get any ideas brother," Bra placed her hand in his cheek. She scrubbed at a black spot which soon cleared out. "I know you too well to not know when you're interested in someone."   
  
"Is this any business of yours?" He tried to maintain his patience. It was bad enough that she was the one reprimanding him about it.   
  
"It is when I know what you're capable of to get someone in bed," she put it in simple terms.   
  
"I don't think this involves you," he told her curtly.   
  
"I don't want you to get any ideas, neither," she stood up beside the mirror to examine her face. "She's stronger than she looks too."   
  
"What was that business right when we arrived?" Trunks wanted to know what had been going on.   
  
"Pan had to destroy the capsule in which she came in here. There was a bomb planted there by the pirates that attacked her on her way here."   
  
"I wouldn't have thought it."   
  
"I also think that she did that right there to point out that she knew what you were going at with your look. She's not someone to be trifled with."   
  
"Don't keep on telling me things like that."   
  
"Isn't it about time that you started to look around for someone to mate to," she told him instead. "You'll soon be 24."   
  
"I don't have to get married or mated until I'm well on 30."   
  
"Sometimes is not better to wait," she whispered to him. He felt the pang of hold as she said that. She had her own troubles to think of.   
  
"You're not okay with this whole marriage in a year are you?"   
  
"Would you?" She asked him. She turned around to face him. She had asked from within and hoped that he would answer her truthfully.   
  
"I don't think so," he told her. "But you don't have a choice in the matter."   
  
"It's not much of how I have to get married but, I barely know him," she sank down on her seat again. Her hands were on her temple.   
  
"I don't think you have anything to worry about though," he told her. Reaching for his towel on his side, he started to rise quickly covering himself. He spread the towel around his waist and set it there. The water had become cold for the whole time that they had been there. Time seemed to soar by to him.   
  
"He's a really good person," he said to her. He moved closer to where she was and got her up from her seat. He wrapped a wet arm around her waist and held her for a moment. "You should give him a chance before you make up your mind."   
  
"It's still unsettling," she murmured as he led her out of the bathroom and to the door. He opened it and led her out.   
  
He turned, about to close it when he heard her talk. "Think about what I told you Trunks." She spun around and walked straight out.   
  
"She might not know it," he whispered, closing the door.   
  
***  
  
Pan smiled at the proximity between both Goten and Badrock. They just stood before one another without saying a word. She was really getting into it. This was a way for them to communicate although she had no idea how it would help this.   
  
"I see that this is a remarkably warm welcome," she said sarcastically to them. She narrowed her eyes as they continued to stay in the same way. They must have stayed in the same position for over an hour. She groaned inwardly as she stood it no more.   
  
Sitting as they were in one of the formal rooms of the palace, with some tea in the table. It had been a long time and silence had reign for too much time.   
  
"I think it's time for him to get some rest," waiting for no replies, she took Goten by the arm and threw him out of the room.   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Making sure that I don't die of silence in that room," she replied. She led him by the arms through the hallways trying to remember which ones she needed to take to get to her room.   
  
"I couldn't help but notice your attire niece," Goten remarked as a spark started to blew in the air.   
  
She growled lowly. This whole dressing idea was getting on her last strand of hair. "Like I had a choice."   
  
"You can't tell me that someone tied you to a chair."   
  
"Almost literally," she told him taking a sharp left, passing one of the Gravity Machines of the training area.   
  
"Don't tell me that you just stood there," Goten laughed at the look on her face. "I have never seen you dressed in a dress like these." He got a thinking expression on as he pondered. "I think I've never seen you on a dress period."   
  
"Your fiancée kidnapped me on her room with Ban and decided that it was time to play dress up."   
  
Goten froze in his place as her name had been mentioned. The look in her eyes were pressed back in his memory. He recalled the dress that she had been wearing. The dress that she had on had been like those that were distributed on Earth.   
  
"You gave her that dress," he turned to Pan who continued to walk grumbling.   
  
"Mom and Marron decided to pack all of the clothes that I would never wear," she paused for a second. "Mainly Marron, I think mom only paid for them."   
  
"By the looks of this piece of clothing," Goten pointed to the one that she had on. "I think that all of your wardrobe is going to get you a lot of attention."   
  
"What could have they been thinking of?" Pan asked out loud to no one in particular.   
  
"I wouldn't know," Goten shrugged his shoulders. Pan entered the code to her room and waited for the door to open. "Although I'm sure that Trunks loved it."   
  
"Tell me about it," she stalked into the room. Looking through the drawers, she found another pair of pants and the necessary needs to change her appearance. She managed to get all she needed and stepped into the bathroom for a second as she left Goten simply standing in the middle of the room.   
  
He approached one of the mirrors of the room to look at himself for a moment. The same face he had seen a year ago in the same palace greeted back at him. Same hair, same eyes, same heart... different thoughts. Instead of worrying over the year of being alone with Prince Trunks, he was now deep in thoughts of the princess that he had to marry in less than a year now.   
  
His hand went to his jaw, tracing the line thinking. He focused on his eyes. The contours of black continued to stare at their own movement. Something in them had changed. Chance of comprehending what it was that he didn't recognize were gone. He didn't know what to say to it.   
  
"Why are you staring at yourself?" The voice came from behind as Pan emerged from behind him. She had on her training clothes. Her orange bandana in it's usual style on her hair which she had managed to get down. Some strands, still curled fell out of the bandana's grasp and continued to frame the side of her face which were questioning.   
  
"Just thinking of all that I've seen this past year," he said to her. He knew that she would never know what he was asking of himself.   
  
"Ok," Pan sat on her bed as she continued to watch him closely as Goten stood blandly in his place.   
  
"You've grown," Goten tried to bring some stops to her close watch on him. The silence here was really deafening to him.   
  
"So have you," she said back, not helping in trying to carry out the conversation.   
  
"Any questions or thoughts?"   
  
"What are you going to do now?" She asked him, her head moved from one side to the other. She was still examining him closely.   
  
"I don't know if I have to go somewhere else," he replied. "If not, I'll remain where I am. I'd have to be back for the wedding anyway."   
  
Pan's eyes brightened. "Who would have ever thought that?"   
  
"Thought what?"   
  
"That you would be marrying the princess. I only found out yesterday."   
  
"Well, what do you think?"   
  
"I think that she's a really good person."   
  
"With transformation and all?" He kidded her.   
  
"We get along fine as I see it," Pan threw herself backwards to the bed. Her head settling in it's place.   
  
"I saw that," he was happy that she found someone she could get along with in here.   
  
"I'm the one that should be asking you this question Goten," her figure straightened as she sat up again. "What do you feel of the whole thing?"   
  
"I don't really know," he responded. "It feels different, weird. It's already been decided what I would do with my life and in a way," he wondered. " I don't know why but I feel some comfort in it."   
  
"Do you want to marry her?"   
  
"I don't know," he said honestly. "How would you know if you really wanted to spend the rest of your life with a person that you have only seen once."   
  
"Never had the feeling," Pan agreed with that. "But," she hesitated. "What I'm asking is if you will be willing to give this thing a chance?"   
  
"I don't have a choice, remember?" He smiled at her.   
  
"I'm phrasing it wrong," Pan scolded herself.   
  
"I wouldn't know how to answer Pan," Goten moved beside her and gave her one of his brotherly hugs that she had always found refuge in. "She impressed me though."   
  
"I saw it," she murmured as she responded to the hug for a moment. He started to draw back. "She's impressed too."   
  
"How can you tell?" He asked suspiciously.   
  
"I saw the same look on your face," Pan rolled her eyes at him. "I think that if you two really get to know each other, then this will all work out."   
  
"Well," Goten started to move toward the door to go into his room. HE had one since the last time that he had been in the palace. "We'll have a long time to get acquainted if you mean that."   
  
Pan only watched as he moved wearily out of the room. She pondered as she studied the tone in his voice when he had talked to her. He had been tired. The pressure of the trip must have really caught up with him. She didn't like to see him like that. It seemed as if the sparkle that he always had, had diminished just a little as he walked out. He was preoccupied about something. She would try to help, but she knew that he wasn't one to let her interfere with whichever thoughts were running in his heads.   
  
Shaking her thoughts away from the troubles that seemed to have just disappeared from the room, she recalled that she had intended to train to pent up any discussions in her head of what she was feeling in here. She couldn't use the Gravity Machine though, she needed to rest her mind so that she could think clearly.   
  
Trying to remember where Badrock had told her that the other training grounds where, she emerged from her room. Wrong turns where things that she knew would slow her the most.   
  
***   
  
The hallways seemed empty as Bra walked from the passage that went through an in-door garden. She has stayed in there for some moments, lingering. She tried to understand what was programmed for tomorrow and the rest of her life. Even though she knew that she had to take it and do as the King commanded, she knew that it wasn't fair. First thing that she was going to ask Trunks to do when he claimed the throne was that he would change that law or custom.   
  
Enthralled in her thoughts, she left the room and entered on the hallway back to her rooms. She might stop in to see if Pan was in so that they could practice some of their moves on each other. There had to be a way to relax herself.   
  
The voice of Trunks was what kept her in turmoil though. This position in which she was in too. Who would have ever thought that Trunks would give a look over at Pan. She knew of her brother's antics and she wasn't one that could let it all go like it had always been. But then, maybe she was wrong. There's always the possibility of her being wrong.   
  
Her thoughts did a 180 when they presented their selves on Goten. Goten, she thought to herself. The name now sounded better as she could remember him clearly from hours before. The way his eyes showed everything that he was seeing in them... that she remembered well. He wasn't one to impersonate or lie. She saw that from the start. If there had been something called an eye attraction from the first time, she could say that it had been her.   
  
She was attracted to him. She also remembered his greeting. The sultry tone which enounced different meanings into them. He had kissed her hand in admiration and also magnetism. His was the frame of a perfect man... who she had to get to know.   
  
Mechanically, she turned on the hallways, as she had the way memorized. Her turn and oblivious existence made her blind to the figure that was right there walking to her. In that case, he had seen her coming, but too late.   
  
She collided with him with such force that she fell back from the pressure. Goten's reflexes shot out as he saw the figure fall backwards. Both arms came around her to support her frame from falling down to the floor. By the balance, her body shock with his arms and she was moved forwards toward him. Her face fell hard into his chest.   
  
A minute passed as Bra tried to remember what had happened. The change and fast of the happenings had left her dizzy and disconcerted. A voice came through her mind. "Are you okay?"   
  
The tone, she recognized it. It was him. Her head shot up toward his, her figure straightened and her full height reached up. Now, she was in eye to eye almost with him. "You okay?" He asked again, his arms still tightened around her waist.   
  
"I think so," she whispered to him as she found that her figure was captured on his grip. Her hands were caught in between herself and his hard figure.   
  
"You sure?" He asked again, concerned that she was still shock up.   
  
She nodded, her voice caught up somewhere within her vocal cords. From her widened look, she started to breath normally. Calming down, she had never thought that an encounter like this would take so much surprise that she couldn't move.   
  
"I'll release you slowly," he told her, his arms softening around her. Her arms moved freely in the open space. She just spread them over his chest as the movement was allowed. As he moved back, she felt a tug on her side. Her body moved to his as he moved one step from her.   
  
"I think something's caught," she told him, her voice coming back to her.   
  
"Must be something loose in the armor," he said to her as he tried to find the place in which they were together. On his side, he saw that a part of his armor material had gone out and had caught a part of Bra's dress. He noticed that it was the same one that she had just hours ago. It had gone up some, as he noticed that the line was up toward more than her mid tights.   
  
Trying to see what was going in there, Bra drew her eyes to where she was caught. Her hands fiddled to it as she tried to get it to let go. It seemed to be in deeper than she had thought. She tugged at the material forcefully as she tried to see what else could be done when she had caught Goten off guard. He stumbled forward to her as his weight outmatched hers. Giving a shriek of surprise, both stumbled to the floor.   
  
Goten landed above her. His arms out before he could actually fall on top of her on each side of her head. One of his feet had gotten tangled up with hers and was now in the middle of both of hers. Her face had landed beside his, almost cheek to cheek. She groaned as the hit on her head registered in her nerves, shooting pain over her cranium.   
  
With half opened eyes, she noticed the position in which they were in. What else was new? She had almost fallen on him and it seemed that she had thrown him on top of her. What else was new? She asked herself again.   
  
"We're still stuck," Goten informed as he had tried to move up but the force of the dress kept him down, entangled with the flustered princess.   
  
"I swear that if someone passes on this hallways I'm going to die," she told him as she groaned. Goten laughed at her expression. He was amused at her out burst.   
  
"I believe it," he murmured in a soft tone. He couldn't help it. At his comment, Bra turned to him again, a smile was breaking on her face.   
  
"You're amused," she said to him, her eyes sparkling with laughter with what had happened to them.   
  
"Who wouldn't be?" He responded, he set his weight to one side supported by his elbow, his other hand still on the other side of the princess.   
  
"Let's shift positions," she told him moving to her side. She saw the look of surprise in his face to her forwardness. "When I'm on top, we can try to get up without doubling on each other."   
  
Goten agreed and there went the process of getting her on top and him on the bottom. Unknown to her, Goten felt each part of Bra's body as she moved from side to side. He was well aware of her as she finally settled on top. His breathing was shallow as one of his hands brushed against her breast unconsciously as he was moving it to his side. She seemed to continued without acknowledge of the contact.   
  
Bra gasped but quickly swallowed it as she felt the slight contact with his hand. She knew that it had been an accident but she still felt a flutter down and within her. She felt him rigid as he set his hand beside him. "You can try to get up now."   
  
Slowly, both started to get up in a sitting position. Encircling her waist again, Goten supported her frame with his and levitated slightly off the ground to straighten out. He set foot against the floor and started to get up. Bra followed suit. Struggles and touches made it possible to stand up as they stood in their original position from before.   
  
Goten found the urge to kiss her now. Her cheeks were pink over the assaulting of the work they did with careful ways and her bitten lip. She appeared helpless right there, making the perfect picture of a goddess in need. Straightening his hold, he pulled her forward and let nose brush with hers for a second. He stayed with their noses in touch as her eyes came to his, and he saw the same question he had asked himself.   
  
He also saw the hesitation. Right there, he knew that she hadn't any contact with any other person that way, specially the opposite sex. This appealed to him even more. He brushed his lips to hers to see if she would try to pull away. She didn't.   
  
Taking the reins, he let the contact with her lips come again. This time, he nibbled, playing with her lower lip. Closing her eyes, Bra uttered a gasp at the touch and feel of his teeth and her lips. The small parting of her lips, gave Goten the entrance to the fruit that was held deep inside. The soft caressing touch she felt within her made her melt in his arms. Hers flung to his neck, as her legs faulted and strength started to leave her body.   
  
Savoring the touch of him, she imitated his processions. A battle ensued in between them as their tongues meet. Her heart fluttered as the intensity intensified. A rage of emotions came surging through her. Just a moment later, she stood there, in Goten's arms, breathless. Her eyes opened slowly to find his staring right at her. His gaze was clouded. Stepping back, she found that they're movements had set her free from his armor. She stumbled back lazily as she saw that his eyes never left her.   
  
"I have to go," she muttered as she turned around in a flash and ran toward her room.   
  
Goten continued to stand there for a moment, staring after the princess which had ran out just seconds before. He was troubled. She had been so sweet to him. His hand went to his lip as he traced the outline of hers with his mind. After just a taste, as he had intended it, he had wanted more. Addictive, that's what it was.   
  
Addictive.   
  
***   
  
Pan smiled as she found the room. It had taken her some time but she had finally made her way to it. She had to ask more than two guards to make sure that she was on the right place. You could easily get lost in the place if you didn't know where anything was situated. All she knew now was that these training grounds were at the North West part of the palace. It had been added but, was not really a part of the palace in the whole.   
  
She entered, finding that there seemed to be many saiyans training with weapons that resembled swords and poles. It seemed that this ones didn't rely on force alone to fight. She got looks from other people that passed but she found that they were more interested in their own training than to bother with her.   
  
She went to a place in the wall in which most of the swords were placed. She looked from one to the other, measuring the weight and the sharpness in the tips. She examined them all until she decided on one that had a resemblance to the one that her grandmother had given her on Earth. Chichi had taught her how to use the sword. She said that strength alone didn't make the warrior and that was a really true statement.   
  
Moving backwards, she flung the sword from one side to the other. A small wind picked up, the sound vibrating. Closing her mind to everything around her, Pan started to practice the element steps that she had learned in childhood. Getting familiar to the sword, she picked up speed and familiarity, increasing the steps one by one. As she let this indulge her, she closed her eyes.   
  
The training people, watched as she struck at the invisible enemy in front of her. Her moves, moving to and fro in a form of majesty and grace.   
  
Trunks passed the training rooms as he was making his way out of the castle to the back woods when he heard all the commotion from the last room. He stuck his head in, finding that none of the saiyans were training, but looking at someone in particular.   
  
His trained eyes picked it up easily. Someone was training one of the swords that were kept in store. Wondering, not knowing who was there, he approached it slowly. It was a woman, as he could see, with her eyes closed. She was picking up the energy of everything around her, her mind trenched in a specific pose.   
  
Going around her, trying not to dissent her of her training, he went to the wall and picked a sword similar to the one that she was practicing with. Testing, he approached her, sword ready to strike.   
  
As it went down, he found that steel contracted with steel. She had defected it with her own. Wanting to see more of it, he stroke three more times. Each one stricken back with the same force. As they stayed motionless in their places, swords raced, Trunks saw that the person before him had a bandana on their head.   
  
Pan's eyes opened and she groaned. It had to be him, right? "How are you your highness?"   
  
Her eyes produced the picture of the person, but it didn't match with the person in front of him. She was so different. The appeal soared up as he smirked at her tone. It was daring. "Great." He looked at her poise, ready to strike any opponents, sure.   
  
"Want to try again?" She asked him.   
  
"Why not?" He responded, raising his sword to him. She drew it back too. "I've always wanted to try my level with a saiyan woman."   
  
"You might find that this woman is very hard to beat." She threw back at him.   
  
He saw the challenge in her eyes. This was going to be really amusing to him. "I hope so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what did you all think? I can't take it, I want to know. This is by most the largest chapter yet. I had never expected it to be this long when I set out for it.   
  
You liked the G/B? There's still more to come.   
  
What's to happen next? An official dinner has been set for the return of Trunks and Goten and the formal mention of the arranged marriage is to be made? What will Bra and Goten do when they find their selves face to face after the little kiss scenario?   
  
It may take a long time to get it out... so I'm just warning you all... brain freezing... school killing me... that summarizes it all.   
  
Bye,   
  
Moon Star 


	7. Dinner Parties and Announcements

Moon Star  
  
Last chapter was the longest one that I've written for this story. I really hope that you found it interesting. Maybe there will be more Bra and Goten moments in here, with maybe some Pan and Trunks... who knows.   
  
Sorry for it being late but personal life in school is the worst at this time of the year. I expected to have this one out sooner than this, much sooner. Thanks to all that have reviewed. Don't think that I've forgotten all of you while I haven't updated. Thanks for your attention.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this story.   
  
PS : It's December 5 all of you readers... It's my birthday.  
  
  
  
  
Arranged Love   
Chapter 7 : Dinner Parties and Announcements   
  
A light tap in the door alerted the owner of the room of the presence outside. Goten opened his eyes as he saw that he was in a bath towel and presentable to anyone that would want to come in. "What?"   
  
The door opened as Ban's head appeared in view. Goten smiled as he recognized her from the hanger. "Hello sir," he noted the nervous tone.   
  
"Yes," he walked forward. "What is it?"   
  
"Just came to inform you that the dinner will be delayed for some minutes," Ban tried to get her blush to disappear from her face.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well, the prince and Pan have been sparring for a long time and it seems as if they are making no chance in stopping." She answered.   
  
"Are they in the Gravity Machine?"   
  
"No, they're in the far grounds. Each of them has a sword and have been at it for an hour. Both have scrapes and I think that they're getting tired."   
  
"They're not going to stop unless someone intervenes," Goten acknowledged out loud. "Those two are proud to the day they die."   
  
"Maybe Bra will stop them," Ban said to him as she directed herself out of them room before Goten could say anything else.   
  
"Bra," he took a deep breath. In and out, he coached himself. He would see her there. How would she act? Think of him? Taking trivial things out of his thoughts, he started to cry his hair. It seemed he had extra time to get ready and with her occupying his thoughts every second, he would need it.   
  
***   
  
Bra groaned as Ban left for a third time on the same hour. It seemed as if Pan and Trunks weren't thinking of stopping anytime soon and she knew that most of the saiyans invited would come in on time. It was like a rule in there. Be on time, or maybe you won't be invited again, she guessed.   
  
Brushing off the dress that she had out of the closet, she slipped some normal clothes on her. If she had to intervene, then she would do it. Pan had to get ready for the dinner and with being her first impression on the visitors, Bra would take it to make a good impression if it killed her.   
  
Growling at everyone that approached her as she stalked through the hallways, she made her way to the commotion.   
  
They stood still before each other, as if suspended in motion. Swords were raised before them, ready to strike if necessary. The concentration and the silence in the room deafening Bra as she entered. Warriors still stood there, waiting to see what would be the next move.   
  
Bra examined both of them and found that they needed a lot of care. Even though they had only a few scratches, she saw that their pores were glistening. They were going to need a deep bath. Swearing on her ancestors for having them both be stubborn, she made her way to them. It didn't seem as if they noticed it.   
  
Saiyans saw as the princess walked to the two sparring ones and took a step back. They weren't involved in this as she walked up to them.   
  
"You two will stop it right there," she shouted at Trunks and Pan, gaining their attention finally.   
  
"What do you want Bra?" Trunks growled, he didn't like the interruption.   
  
"If you two haven't noticed, there's less than an hour to get ready," she pointed to a clock on one of the walls of the space. "And Pan is coming with me right now whether she wants to or not." With a swift move, she took both their swords and put them in their places.   
  
"Continue tomorrow if you like," she took an arms and started to lead Pan out. "I told you to watch it," she said to the standing prince. "If you're not going to listen to me then maybe I should talk to mom."   
  
With the words uttered, Bra led Pan out of the room and back to her room. They might have a lot to do to get her prepared.   
  
"A very long bath may help your condition," Bra urged her to the bathroom as she entered Pan's room. Leaving nothing out, she called for Ban. Bra had her own preparation to make, Ban would be enough to help with the essential with Pan. She would look back later, making sure that all would go well.   
  
  
Ballroom...   
  
  
This was certainly not the name of the enormous room, but Bulma had named it like that because of all the space that it occupied. It was perfect for dancing, with all the tables lined up for the guests. Tables were out of the ordering service simply laid out with drinks and supplements for anyone that cared for a bite as they danced or talked before the dinner.   
  
Bulma inspected every part of the celebration as she came from table to table to make sure that everything was in place. Supervising was something that she did in everything. She had always wondered too on why Vegeta would have allowed her to blend in customs from Earth to the Vegetian planet.   
  
It wasn't as if they had been barbarians but a powerful race that loved the fighting surge. She knew from the beginning, from Kami that the saiyans hadn't developed as much as humans in styles of life in the beginning. All was war between the two parts of the countries and races that occupied the planet. Destruction was everywhere, until it all much seized when the saiyans killed and extinguished their adversaries.   
  
Then, things started to progress slowly as it had seemed. They began to look at other planets to purge and take slaves as she had been taught of their ancient history. The style of living heightened and the King was choose because of his strength. Brute strength had always ruled on this planet, and she guessed this was never going to change.   
  
Then, just as the saiyans had made a name for their selves and had been pointed to be a very powerful race up there with the bests, Freeza and King Cold had come into play. Still, the murdering progressed and strict rules where set for their survival of the tyrant that was as cold blooded as the whole family.   
  
Still, festivities had been dealt on key dates of the history and marking of their sacrifices and conquering status of planets. She still didn't know much of many of them, as Vegeta hadn't bothered with them as much as when his mother was still alive.   
  
Now, the new generation was coming as a key play on the universe. Each one of them stronger than the last, breeding standards were still set even though Bulma was opposed to it in some way. Just because babies were born with small powers, didn't mean that as they grew up it wouldn't amplify and astound the simplest mind.   
  
She had a long talk with Vegeta, she still remembered. She had been taught by Agatha about much of the culture in the day that she had arrived. The old alien woman was as wise as you would call them but still remained the same since the beginning.   
  
Thirty years before, she calculated, she had confronted the King and Prince about their standards. Having been sent from Earth to talk of ways to maintain a tie while they still could govern their selves and talk of assimilations of their culture she seemed it was best for her to tell them of the idea.   
  
Vegeta had neglected it immediately, he didn't even seem to care of it. She had shunned him just like he had done her. If he didn't care to talk to her, then she wouldn't talk to him or direct herself to him in any way. Stubborn to the end, they had been.   
  
It seemed as if the trait hadn't disappeared as much still. Hating herself for her thoughts, out of the way where she needed to pay attention, she reprimanded herself to stay in task. Her son had come back from the whole year. She still hadn't seen why it had been necessary but if he wanted to go, then, she couldn't tell him not too either. As if he would have listened to her anyway.   
  
"Stop daydreaming woman," Vegeta snapped from the entrance. He was already dressed in his armor of gold implementing the sign of King. His cape flowed behind him as he walked in the same majesty that he had expressed when she had meet him.   
  
"Don't snap at me," she reprimanded giving him her back, ignoring his coming. She continued to inspect the tables as she made sure that everything was in place.   
  
"Have you seen our son?" he asked on a more soft manner.   
  
"No," Bulma answered, still in the same place. "I heard that he's found a new play mate in the training rooms from Agatha."   
  
"Good for him," Vegeta looked from side to side on the enormous room. The guests should be arriving any moment now.   
  
"Do you actually think that he'll be able to go through with it?" Bulma asked on a hushed tone.   
  
"It all depends on him Bulma," Vegeta answered. "He's the one that has to make the decisions."   
  
***   
  
Trunks and Goten moved about the palace. The hallways were fluttering with running servants and maids. At the time that it was, they were both only some minutes late. Trunks was attired with the royal armor which possessed the insignia of the royal family at the left of the breast plate. It's borders ignited in gold with a white cape strapped on his shoulders. Goten on the other hand, wore the usual high class armor which was embedded with silver and had no cape nor the insignia of the family.   
  
"Next time you have to officially dress," Trunks interrupted. "You'll be wearing the same thing as me. The sign of the royal family."   
  
Goten merely nodded as he continued to follow him. Trunks noted the silent manner with acute awareness. "What's on your mind?"   
  
"Your sister," Goten responded automatically. He furrowed on the crossing thoughts of the events that happened earlier. He just couldn't get it out of his head.   
  
Trunks shoke his head, he didn't know just why Goten was so preoccupied. He stilled for a moment. "Did something happened?" He inquired.   
  
"I kissed her," Goten answered truthfully. He had never lied to Trunks for the whole time that they had known each other, he wasn't going to start now.   
  
"When did that happen?"   
  
"About 3 hours ago," Goten released a sight. "I can't stop thinking about her."   
  
"I don't think I want to know what's on your mind," Trunks interrupted. "Talking of the opposite gender is fine with me, but as long as it's not my sister or my mother."   
  
"Does my niece fall into that category as well?" Goten asked maliciously. Trunks sidestepped at the question that seemed more like a statement.   
  
"It's not allowed?" Trunks smirked glancing back.   
  
"Depends," Goten merely answered as they turned and entered the enormous room. Many of the people in looked up to them. (I'm saying people, people because I don't know what else to say... I'm sure you people can figure out what I'm trying to say there.)   
  
At one part of the room stood Vegeta with Bulma at his side. She took on a small talk with the representatives of many planets that were there to renew treaties. The international dialect was easily flowed with the universal translators that were in every occupants ear piece.   
  
Bulma motioned with her hand for them to approach her. Trunks and Goten soon complied with her. Unlike all the saiyans in the room, she wasn't wearing an armor but a traditional dress of Earth. A glass of what seemed champagne was in her hand.   
  
"Trunks," Bulma smiled. It was the first time she saw him since he had been back. Without any worries of presentation, Bulma embraced her son on the hug that he had been missing for a whole year. "I trust the negotiations on the South Hemisphere were alright."   
  
"Perfect mother," he answered smiling. A light kiss was placed on his cheek as Trunks blushed lightly.   
  
"I trust that everything is in order," Trunks nodded his head at his father.   
  
"Oh, Goten," Bulma breathed. "I hardly recognize you." Bulma embraced him also in a motherly hug. "You look more like your father everyday."   
  
"Thank you," he answered at her flattery. King Vegeta nodded his head at him.   
  
"Where's Bra mother?" Trunks asked as he didn't see her in the room.   
  
"She was here a moment ago," Bulma gave a glance at Vegeta. "She went to see what was taking Pan so long."   
  
Goten laughed. "Pan doesn't really like this type of events. Dressing up is not one of her strong suits."   
  
"Well," the male representative of Bangar signaled to the door. "It seems that the princess has returned." Everyone turned to see her as she walked up to them. "But she doesn't seem to have someone with her."   
  
"Pan's evasions." Goten answered as they waited in silence for Bra to join them.   
  
She turned to see them and stopped for a included time that no one else seemed to notice. He was there, for just a second, she hesitated then continued on. A fluttering came about her as she saw that his gaze rested on her. A warm bubbling feeling rested in her as small whispers traveled through her body making her shake. Her outward appearance didn't have anything to show of her feelings.   
  
"Any luck?" Bulma asked her daughter as she approached.   
  
"No," she nodded to everyone present for acknowledgement, letting her eyes pass over his. A shiver ran through her spine as the scene played right before her eyes. A blush stained her fair complexion as he continued to look at her in the same intent.   
  
"I heard that an announcement will be done tonight," the ambassador said, directing his gaze from the two to the King and Queen.   
  
"Yes," Bulma smiled as she turned herself to the recent conversation. "But it's not nearly the time to think of it."   
  
Getting into a conversation of their own, Bra turned to both Goten and Trunks. "Trunks, I heard that you and my niece spent some hours training together."   
  
Bra snorted, rolling her eyes. "More like a battle to the death. I had to pry her and take the swords out of her hands so that they would stop."   
  
"Ah," Goten realized. "You should be really careful when around her with a sword. She's very skilled." He said to Trunks.   
  
"I noticed," raising his left arm, he showed the back of the arms to both of them. A long trace was visible to them for inspection. "She got me there. That's when I started to take her seriously."   
  
"Take her seriously always," Bra gasped at the mark.   
  
From the corner of his left eye, Goten saw a familiar figure walk in between walking servers. He noted the unusual attire that stood out on the room as she tried to get herself passed unnoticed. Bra and Trunks noted his detachment and followed his gaze to the figure that slowly approached them.   
  
Pan walked up to them with usual clothes that she wore on Earth. A light blue-white, low-waist jean with highlighted glitters. She had on a blouse that had a model of butterflies flying in with one another with jewels in their wings. The sleeves were short but up to the shoulder. The white background contrasted with her dark hair which she had let down. From that distance, they could see that it still retained water from her shower.   
  
"What a surprise," breathed in Trunks as he took her full image. She had on sandals that were strapped on each side of her feet, white and wind attuned. All she had on as make up was a light rose color lipstick that made her be seen quite angelic. A white band was on her forehead to retain the front tendrils from falling to her but still a few had escaped on the side framing her.   
  
"You look beautiful," Bra said to her as she stopped in front of them.   
  
"At least I'm comfortable wearing jeans than a low skirt," she growled at her, her eyes narrowed.   
  
"Why did it take so long to get here?" Goten interrupted them.   
  
"I got lost and Agatha somewhat guided me but not with much intuition as I had to ask Ban to help me in getting to this place."   
  
"I would have never guessed," Trunks' tone gave up any meaning of sorry ness.   
  
"Don't start getting on my bad side Trunks," Pan warned smiling lovingly mischievous. "Or you just might find yourself with a bigger gash on your arm next time."   
  
"Don't threaten me," he simply answered.   
  
"Not a threat, it's a promise," she stated simply.   
  
"I can see you two are going to get along just fine," Goten interrupted.   
  
The night continued to go as uneventful as ever. Everyone asked of Pan's choice of dress with Bulma simply expressing that this was the way that people dressed in Earth at Pan's age showing the culture of the planet. Everyone greeted the prince and Goten giving knowing glances at him and Bra once in while. Everyone was waiting for Vegeta to do the official announcement.   
  
Walking around, meeting the officials and their families was all that had kept all of them busy. While Bulma and Vegeta spent the time talking with the representatives of the other worlds, Trunks and Bra introduced Goten and Pan to the people as they greeted them and asked for an introduction. Really, times had changed a lot.   
  
"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" A saiyan approached Bra. She smiled kindly and accepted.   
  
Pan eyed all of the saiyans and non-saiyans that kept looking at her. She had been introduced to so many people that she had no idea of how to keep them straight. Goten noticed her nervousness, it was the first time for both of them to be present at this type of event. He saw a male saiyan disengage himself from a group and start to make his way there.   
  
"Let me take you out there," Goten took her arms and led her to the floor. "I don't want you to start beating out guys."   
  
"I don't want anyone to look at me period," she muttered under her breath to him.   
  
"You can't be that much into a tomboy Pan," Goten grimaced at the look that she gave him. "You must want at least some attention."   
  
"I'm not saying that I don't want any attention," she growled. "I don't want people to look at me as if I was a Martian from outer space."   
  
"But you are," he reacted laughing.   
  
"Technically yes," she responded. "But I'm not some meat for these to fan over."   
  
"I think everyone has been respectful," Goten said seriously. Pan would have believed his tone if he hadn't been laughing with his eyes.   
  
"I hate it when they just look at me because of how I'm dressed."   
  
Goten agreed. "You are showing a lot of your figure."   
  
"I didn't mean to."   
  
"I think it was intentional at least."   
  
"What do you mean?" Pan grounded at him, her eyes were widened.   
  
"I didn't mean something bad," he quickly recovered. "But I do know of someone that hasn't taken their eye off of you today."   
  
"I haven't noticed." Pan turned her head away from him. Her vision stopped on Trunks as he had his gaze fixed on her. Blushing, she turned away.   
  
"My point proven," with that, Goten let her go and turned with her to go back to him.   
  
"Trunks," a dark figured saiyan woman just looked up from her space beside him, her eyes sizzling.   
  
"I can't believe you would stoop that low," she said turning from them. Pan and Goten stared at her retreating figure. Her proud back sorting out any lowered parts of herself.   
  
"What's the deal with her?" Goten asked Trunks as he lost her in the crowd.   
  
"That's Schial, she's one of the elite female warriors." Trunks didn't make any chance on continuing.   
  
"Don't tell me," Pan smirked. "She's one of the burned by his highness."   
  
"Don't say that Pan," Goten scolded.   
  
"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "I guess the same hormones do cross over races."   
  
"You can say that again," Bulma's voice interrupted their discussion.   
  
"Oh," Pan blushed. "I didn't see you coming."   
  
"Don't worry about it," Bulma laughed. "I understand your sentiments exactly."   
  
"Don't encourage her mother," Trunks glowered at the female support.   
  
"Get a life," Bulma rolled her eyes. "We females have to stick together if we are to survive in this planet full of hot headed saiyans like you and your father."   
  
"That's not a nice thing to say Mother." Trunks widened his gaze.   
  
"The truth hurts son," laughing readily she turned back to where Vegeta stood.   
  
"What were you saying to them?" Vegeta demanded, seeing the resentful look of his son.   
  
"The truth of the saiyan ego," she responded with a smile on her face.   
  
"What?!" He exploded.   
  
"Exactly."   
  
Her bubbling laugh encircled the room which turned every eye to their side. The menacing look from Vegeta and the scowl on his face made their guests turn back to what they were doing. No one wanted to get on his bad side.   
  
From their place, Bra and Pan couldn't hold their mirth at the episode. Bulma just sent a smile their way as she led Vegeta to a secluded part of the room.   
  
"I don't think he'll be mad for long," Goten whispered within the group.   
  
"My mother does have good persuasive methods to scramble his train of thought," Bra agreed, a perceptional glance was spared to her walking parents.   
  
"Something we agree on," Goten pointed out, he lifted his glass to a silent toast and led it to his lips.   
  
The delicacy of his movements had Bra enticed from the beginning. It was as an invitation to the unknown. Her eyes were fixed on the movement of his hand on the glass as it lingered on his lips for seconds too long. From her concentrated gaze on his lips, she let her eyes wonder upward to his own black pools. She found that they were fixed on her. His lips quirked upwards, a smile forming on his face.   
  
She felt like an inferno of confusion. She had been caught at staring at him. The mortification was going to be too much. She looked away to a point unknown. All she knew was that she would not be able to see his face again for the remaining of the night. Just to know that he had been watching her had been enough, but the wanting to experience the kiss again and for him to have seen it all over her face was quite another.   
  
"A private sparring might be nice," Pan agreed to Trunks proposal.   
  
The context of the sentence got Go ten's and Bra's attention back to the other two people in their group. "What was that?" Bra was lost.   
  
"Trunks suggested that we have a private spar on one of the gravity machines with our weapons," Pan smiled at the thought of cutting him a second time.   
  
"You think that's a good idea?" Bra was alarmed at this. She glanced at Goten which was the only one there too who might know of what was going on. For a moment, she forgot her disillusions and looked for some help.   
  
"You may join us if you like," Trunks spared a glance at his sister. "I want to see how far along you are with your training sister." He took a gulp of the liquid in just one try. The liquid burned on his throat and settled a warm on his stomach as it rolled down.   
  
"Don't bother," Bra growled at his tone. "I won't like to impose on this. Plus, Agatha has told me of a favor that she desires of me for tomorrow so I won't be here for at least two days."   
  
"Dad's letting you out?" Trunks asked confused.   
  
"He didn't have a choice," Bra smirked at that.   
  
"What will you be doing?" Goten's curiosity was pricked.   
  
"I'm not sure," Bra responded sincerely. "The only thing she said was that I'll be gone for some days."   
  
"But," Pan was dismayed. "What will I do here all alone? I know I'm not much for company but I thought that you were going to show me the old ruins that we talked about."   
  
"I'm sorry," Bra looked crest falling. "I had forgotten about it."   
  
"Perhaps I can go with you?" Pan asked hopefully.   
  
"No," Bra shocked her head. "I don't think she wants you to come. I talked to her about you going with me and she said that I needed to do this alone. It's supposed to be a secret."   
  
"I don't think it's much of that with all that you've already said," Trunks hissed.   
  
"Secrets between us have never been unattained," Bra shoot back at him. "I'm sure that Goten nor Pan are going to say anything to anyone," she looked at them. "Will You?"   
  
Pan and Goten shook their heads. "We have no idea of what you'll do anyway." Pan said to the others.   
  
"It's no problem," Bra said satisfied. Trunks merely rolled his eyes at her comment.   
  
"It's time," the flat announcement of Bulma had everyone glancing her way. She was on a higher platform with Vegeta at her side. She was smiling at all of the attendants which in turn were beaming at her.   
  
"We would like to say," she started as she nudged Vegeta to stand at her side. "That we are glad that Trunks and Goten had a safe journey back and that the diplomatic discussions in the South quadrant were highly successful. This is a toast for the newest achieved relations that our son has accomplish for the good of Vegetasei." Everyone raised their glances and took a sip of the contents.   
  
"On the other hand," Bulma spared a glance to the room, she looked for the group from her place. "I would like to take this opportunity to announce of the engagement of Princess Bra with the First Class warrior, Goten." There was a lapse of silence as every eye searched the room and settled on the pair which were side by side. "A toast for their happiness," her wish was granted with satisfaction as everyone cheered.   
  
"On the other hand," Vegeta's voice boomed from his place catching the attention of everyone else. "We've got news that the Relounian uprising has been qualm. There will be no more trouble with the plans that had been stolen 25 years ago."   
  
"An excellent timing," a diplomat said to him. As Vegeta and Bulma engaged on another conversation, the room started to turn to the usual talk and meeting of saiyans that mingled and talked of recent missions and the change in the technology for the training.   
  
The boom of the voices came back, the shock of the revelation of Bra's marriage reseeded. She simply sent daggers at her mother and father. "They didn't have to make it public."   
  
"Don't trouble yourself," Goten directed to her, gaining her attention. "Everyone already knew it."   
  
"Still," Bra wanted to scream, fume and hit something. All it took to take those thoughts away was a smile from Goten.   
  
"Don't fret," he took her hand in his, giving his glass to Pan. "Come dance." Pan and Trunks were left alone.   
  
"I think he's sweeping her off her feet," Trunks whispered to Pan as she followed the pair with him.   
  
Pan moved her head from side to side, "It's more than that. I just don't know what to think."   
  
"You think she's feeling attracted to him?"   
  
"Likely," Pan agreed with that. "I've seen girls on earth swoon with just a smile from his." Trunks gave a devilish laugh of his own. "As do you." Pan admitted at his implication.   
  
"Thank you," Trunks eyes were dancing as Pan looked at him with her observant eyes scrunched. She seemed to be assessing him.   
  
"Don't get used to it," she growled at his satisfaction. "That's the only compliment that will ever leave my lips to you."   
  
Taking a hard plunge to Goten's glass which was half full, she drank all that was left in just one drink. She handed the empty glass at Trunks and turned around, leaving him alone in the moment.   
  
Trunks eyes followed her as she made her way out of the room and out the door avoiding any confrontations with any visitors. She trudged out of his view with as much easy and calmness that she seemed unperturbed by what was going around her.   
  
Setting all of his own glass contents to the one Pan handed to him, he started to take the glass to his lips on the same place that she had placed hers. A faint line of lipstick remained to mark the imprint of her luscious lips.   
  
"I'll see you tomorrow raven beauty," Trunks whispered to himself as he set a smile of satisfaction at her words for the world to see it.   
  
From across the room, Goten and Bra danced oblivious to everyone else around. Their thoughts and actions concentrated on each other. For the slow mood, Goten's hands lingered loosely at Bra's waist, the slim material of the dress making sure he felt every curve beneath his fingers. As he caressed lightly beneath his thumbs on her waist, Bra pressed and wondered from the back of his neck in response.   
  
Tiny shivers of satisfaction curled both of them at the insignificant contact of full strangers. A mute invitation was being proposed without either's thought on it. They simply enjoyed the moment.   
  
On other dances to come, both of them stayed in the middle of the floor. The time passed without either noticing much but the fleeting guests which retired to their places one by one. Just before everyone started to leave the scene as the queen was the only that remained of the royal family that was host, Bra finished the song and departed the room.   
  
Goten soon followed, he too needed to get to his room. In a lapse moment, they meet on their ways. They simply walked along one another without a word being said in between. The only sign was of the presence that they both felt in there. Just a simply notion of their presence was enough without words to say what was needed to be cordial.   
  
Bra paused, this was the corridor that parted in two ways. To the left was her suite or bedrooms and to the right were Trunks'. Goten stopped right beside her. Bra turned to him, smiling. "Good night Goten," she said. "I won't be seeing you for some time so I'll say good bye for some days. This was an enjoyable night."   
  
Goten took his hand on hers for a moment as she said the parting words. He smiled in return, his lips descending on hers. There was no desperation, or rush. Just the excitement of the unknown and the sweet taste of care and even a deeper feeling deep within.   
  
"Good night," Goten released her with doubt. Giving her a lighter kiss, he turned on his way and walked toward the room that he had taken from Trunks'.   
  
Bra turned automatically as her body obeyed the orders that she hadn't commanded. Goten's voice stopped her as she was about to reach her room. Bra turned around to find him right behind her.   
  
With a little force, Goten embraced her by the waist and turned her lips to his. His urgency appalled her. She opened her mouth as a moan escaped her. His tongue entered, tasting and drinking off her like a starved man that had been denied his water to live.   
  
They stayed in the same position after they had stopped. Goten's head rested, forehead to forehead with hers. His eyes were concentrated on hers as if trying to read on a deep part of her soul. He was looking for her soul in her blue cloud-eyes.   
  
"I like kissing you," he murmured to her ear as he showered kisses from her earlobe to her jaw. Each one earning a moan of satisfaction from Bra who could not stop to love the feel of his mouth on her skin.   
  
His lips settled on hers again for another desperate drink of her soul. She gladly let him take all that he could, she taking some of his own taste with her. The electrifying response setting her on her toes.   
  
"You know what you are?" He asked huskily as he caressed her skin with a mere touch of his nose on her neck.   
  
"No," her response seemed force. Bra felt as if she had been robbed of speech and thought. She had thought that she would never be able to form another word ever again as long as his lips strayed on her.   
  
"Addictive," he answered at her denied statement. "Forbidden fruit that calls to me. Sweet and mysteriously angelic feeling, sincere."   
  
A moan escaped from his own throat as he settled his lips on her collar bone.   
  
"I'm addicted to you."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I guess that's enough to keep you hanging there for some time. Oh well, I hope you liked it.   
  
Sorry to everyone for the delay on the update... it will not be so much time before I update the next chapter, I promise. I made a promise to myself to update not a day after my birthday so... it's the 5th of December so enjoy you all  
  
Thanks to all your kind reviews everyone... it's the only way for me to see that you do enjoy what I'm writing.   
  
See you all later,   
  
Moon Star 


	8. Clandestine Kisses

Moon Star  
  
Chapter seven was one that I have most enjoyed writing... I hope you liked reading it.   
  
On a side note, I have e-mailed most of you who have either been signed on or left en e-mail for me to see. I have said my thanks for your reviews and announced the new chapter on the story.   
  
If you would like to be e-mailed of the next chapter when I have it posted in fanfiction.net, leave a review with your e-mail address for the current chapter on display. Like for example, if you would like to know when chapter 9 is up, leave a review on the chapter 8-review with your e-mail address or be signed up on your account for me to see the address.   
  
It could be tiresome if I would look for past reviews on chapters and e-mail people that are not interested on reading further so please, it would really help me there.   
  
This is a way for me to tell you and keep you informed of when the next chapter is up so that you won't miss it...   
  
I would like to thank everyone again for your kind reviews and for taking your time to read this note. I wouldn't be here writing if you weren't there in front of the computer and read my work. I really appreciate all of you readers out there, see ya.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.   
  
  
  
  
  
Arranged Love   
Chapter 8 : Clandestine Kisses  
  
"How much more is it?" Pan shouted at Trunks. They had been flying for over an hour and she was sure that they were at the other side of the planet by now.   
  
As if reading her thoughts, Trunks snickered. "Vegetassei has a lot more of volume than Earth. It is twice the space of your Planet Jupiter."   
  
She was astounded by his knowledge of the planets of her system. "How did you know that?"   
  
"Mother loves to teach us things like that. She made the realization when she first came here." He shrugged.   
  
"Your mother is interested in many areas of study, isn't she?"   
  
"She studied a little from all on her planet." Trunks smirked as he spotted the place they were looking for. "We're almost there."   
  
"Finally," Pan quickly followed him as Trunks sped up his flying.   
  
The ruined city came in the horizon. The pale buildings, laid in ruins at the destroyed land. All sings of life had evaporated from view.   
  
Pan gasped at the sight of all the destruction. Her breath caught at the aura of death that clung on to the atmosphere.   
  
"I know," Trunks said as soon as they both touched the earth around. "The aura of death still clings in this space."   
  
Pan walked forward, Trunks measly followed her. She was the tourist. She passed through the broken walls and the hard debris of the recent fallen factures.   
  
"These ruins are too old to be the one that Bra talked to me about," she murmured. Trunks smiled at her assumption.   
  
"You're right," she still moved on forward. "This is the oldest ruin that is still untouched. This is from the times when this planet had a war with itself."   
  
Pan had taken a seat in the middle of all the ruin. She stared blindly through all the places in which she could not make her mind. She placed her hand to the space beside her and motioned for Trunks to take the seat.   
  
"Tell me about it." She didn't much ask but commanded.   
  
Trunks took his seat and waited a moment before starting.   
  
"This planet was divided in two sectors in the beginning. The two races were always at war as they both tried to rule over the other. Well, to make the story short, the saiyans defeated the arayans and took over. But, being as primitive as they were and because of their blood, there were always fights in between tribes."   
  
Trunks motioned to the ruins before them. "This was one of the weakest tribes that suffered the wars."   
  
"I knew that even though there are differences in races, their mode of thinking is still the same."   
  
"The good thing is that we've come a long way from that," Trunks smirked at his surroundings. "This right here is a momentum of what happened in the past. This serves these generations as a look to the past and what could happen if we fall back down to those times."   
  
"It's good to know," Pan lifted a portion of the soil in between her fingers and let it slid softly through her fingers. "Just how did a king come to rule the planet then? Since there were wars in the planet, I don't think that it was in their minds to just appoint one."   
  
"Yeah," Trunks took a rock from his side and sent it through the air to one of the walls. It slid softly off. "When King Cold and Freeza first came on to this quadrant, they appointed one of the strongest saiyan warriors of all the tribes to lead them. They figured that with an appointed leader that they would serve better and that's how their empire strengthened and they were able to take other the South portion of this world much easier."   
  
"Which member to your family was appointed?" Pan asked. She was curious on how many generations ago this came to be.   
  
"It was my great grandfather," Trunks threw another rock to the same place. "By that time, King Cold was the one that dealt with most of these things. After the reins came to my grandfather, Freeza took hold and King Cold 'retired' from this. He returned to his planet and lived off the stolen riches that were acquired."   
  
"Is he dead as well?" Pan asked. She had heard from her grandfather that King Vegeta had killed Freeza in combat at the great war, but she hadn't heard of someone killing King Cold.   
  
"No, he's as alive as ever." His tone sounded of disgust. "He's still in that planet of his. He doesn't care for anything more than his life as a King."   
  
"In which quadrant is his empire?"   
  
"On the Eastern Quadrant. It's still under his control."   
  
"I feel sorry for the people that live there."   
  
"Those races are in the worst conditions that you'll ever know." Trunks settled his eyes to the dust. "Most uprisings are a thing of the past as they know that even if one word is uttered, the croons of Cold will quell it as soon as word reaches them."   
  
Pan shivered at the thoughts of being there.   
  
"But," Trunks changed the subject. "We have nothing to fear from them. After the death of Freeza, we drew a contract to not interfere with the Eastern Quadrant if none of them try to take over the North Quadrant."   
  
"I still don't think it's right. A dictator who cares nothing for the people that he's ruling over is a bastard who doesn't deserve anything."   
  
"At least we aren't like that," Trunks chuckled at the old stories that Bardock used to tell him when he was younger. Now, those were truly stories of terror.   
  
"No," A slight shiver raced through her. The stories that were said to travel around earth were nothing to what was usually said.   
  
"What's wrong?" Trunks noticed her change of mood.   
  
"I was just thinking about the rumors that go around Earth," Pan smiled wickedly. "They say that the saiyans are a despicable race."   
  
Trunks chuckled. "We are when we want to be."   
  
"But that's not what you are." She amended. "When Bulma and your father visited Earth, no one knew that the King of the saiyans that kept the planet from being taken over by other forces and enslaved at the same time," she giggled at the contradiction she just had said. "All they knew was that a representative had arrived and staying for some time to observe the contracts."   
  
"So they never knew that dad was actually there," Trunks realized.   
  
"Yeah. Earth is a little complicated than most planets. The human beings there are not as smart as they seem."   
  
"You look smart to me," Trunks smiled at her indignant posture.   
  
"That's not what I meant." She huffed and his smile broke even wider.   
  
It seemed that the space between them was growing softer to thread in. It had been four days since the party and Pan had taken to avoid him at all times. She had busied herself with getting caught up with Goten or going over projects that his mother had been working on.   
  
When meeting had been inevitable, she acted as though nothing was wrong.   
  
Thinking in that area, Trunks had a question. "Pan," she turned to him a little taken aback. She had been distracted by thoughts of her own. "Do you know why Goten is spending so much time sparring and exercising at the Gravity Machines?"   
  
"Oh," Pan blushed. "I guess you didn't know."   
  
"Didn't know what?"   
  
"I received a call from my grandfather." The subject seemed to be a little touchy. "There's been some problems with the Dragonballs and an organization that has been tracking them down. Your mother is remaking a better high frequency radar to track them down on Earth so that they will find them quicker."   
  
"What does that have to do with Goten?" Trunks was confused.   
  
"He's taking it back as soon as Bulma is ready with it."   
  
"He's going back to Earth?"   
  
"For some time. Father and grandfather are going to put a stop to the organization as soon as he gets there. All for the better."   
  
He caught a dejected tone in her voice.   
  
"Why do you sound so dejected?"   
  
"I feel left out." She admitted. "I would do anything to be there and help them."   
  
"Why don't you then?" He didn't see what the problem was.   
  
"Because I'm here in a visit," he now understood. "I just can't pack up and leave."   
  
"You could if you wanted to."   
  
"It's not that simple."   
  
"So, you've thought about it," he gave a feigned gasp. "You're planning on leaving and you haven't even said anything to us."   
  
She knew he was playing. She gave him a forceful punch on his elbow and smiled at his hurt. "You don't have to hurt me to prove your point." He yelped in surprise. The punch had hurt.   
  
"Plus," Pan smirked at the new information she sustained. "What would you say if I tell you that I think that sister of yours is turning my uncle into a lovesick puppy?"   
  
Trunks winced at the term but the rest he couldn't believe. "I wouldn't believe it."   
  
"Well," Pan got up from her seat and shook the dust off. "Let's just say that I saw them after that dinner."   
  
"The one that you have been avoiding me since then?" He asked innocently following her.   
  
"I am not avoiding you," Pan shouted back at him.   
  
"Then, it must be my imagination that you take the wrong hallways when I'm passing through." He knew he had touched a nerve there. "Or that every time we are left alone, you say you are needed somewhere else as if I am the big bad wolf and I'm about to eat you."   
  
"I do not," she said indignantly.   
  
"Or how about you've been postponing this trip for days," he said interrupting her.   
  
"Trunks," Pan yelled at the top of her lungs before she lunged at him. She wasn't afraid of anything. Especially not him. "Just wait until I get me hands on you."   
  
Knowing how she would be if she caught him now. Before she could trap him as she lunged, Trunks turned around and started to run.   
  
Pan quickly followed in after him. Trunks ran as fast as he could to get pass the ruins without breaking anything in his path. Before he could actually break his bones running this frantically in this situation though, he deviated to the right, leading them out of the ruins to the open prairie that held only grass.   
  
"Stop right there Trunks," Pan bellowed from behind. She was really close to him. "I'm not the one running away."   
  
"You're right," he said from his spot. In a turning point, he stopped right in his tracks and turned around to her. Before she could stop it, Trunks had her caught in his arms and was grinning like an idiot.   
  
"Stop grinning like an idiot and let me go you idiot," she growled at him. She used her hands to push him away but he only held on with a greater grip.   
  
"No beautiful," Trunks leaned down and took a whiff of her hair. "Um, lilies. Same shampoo Bra uses."   
  
"Let me go you brute," Pan shouted with all her might. It might have helped if she had been taller.   
  
"Not a chance," he whispered lightly to her ear. He breathed in her scent.   
  
"What are you doing?" There was a little tension on her voice.   
  
Trunks grinned at her expression. He leaned down to be eye to eye with her. "I'm going to kiss you senseless."   
  
"Don't you dare," her warning was swamped by his mouth as he settled his lips over hers.   
  
"Um," Pan tried to stop him. Before she could try to pull away though, Trunks placed one of his hands behind her face and used the other one to propel her to him.   
  
Knowing she would resist, he took it slow. He didn't want to, but he did. Pan's resolve weakened as soon as his lips had settled on hers. Now, the caress that he was inducing with his lips just made her yearn for more.   
  
Taking advantage of her weakening, Trunks opened his mouth to take hers. His motion had her gasping for a breath. For support, Pan set her hand on his chest plate, trying to sustain herself. It wasn't easy. She could barely move.   
  
Just then, his tongue brushed hers in an incentive dance. What was left of her breath got caught. Taking the moment, she retaliated. She tangled her mouth to his, and clung to his figure in a need too strong.   
  
Her advancements gained a grunt from Trunks. She was taking control of the situation, he didn't mind a bit. He wanted to see what she could do. Their mouths pressed together; hot, intense. He could not make out if this was the same Pan he had just been talking to just minutes ago.   
  
They seemed to be millenniums away as he could not remember anything at all. All he could remember was that she was here with him and kissing him with a fervor stole all of his strength away.   
  
She stroked with her tongue. Demanding, caressing, wanting. He didn't know how or why, but he wanted to fulfill all that she wanted.   
  
Their warm breaths mingled as they separated but a centimeter. Their ragged breaths came in short gasps.   
  
"Did you feel that?" Pan barely managed to get the words out between her gasps.   
  
"Everything," Trunks said upon taking her again.   
  
This time the battle came easily. Pan quickly responded to his demanding mouth. Her attack only earned more demands from Trunks. Pan slipped her hand through his locks, entangling his hair on her fingers. Trunks own traveled down her head leaving a trail of warm caresses to her waist.   
  
They just stared at each other. None relenting. Their figures proud of their stance, knowing what could happen if either said no.   
  
"This can never happen again," was the first thing that came out of her mouth when she could articulate any words.   
  
"Who's to stop it?" Trunks asked before taking her mouth with his.   
  
"I am," Pan pushed him away as soon as he had released her from his kiss. "Don't do that ever again."   
  
Her tone held a menace, but Trunks also felt her slight trembling. He wasn't about to give up now. No, not now that he had a taste of her. He needed to possess her completely now.   
  
"Don't kiss me again," her trembling tone gave away the hardness of what she had wanted to sound as intimidation.   
  
"Alright," Trunks told her what she wanted to hear, but she hadn't expected him to just agree with her outright. She should feel relieved, but a dejected pang in her chest said otherwise. She had expected him to just throw his arms around her and kissing her with that shattering wave which he portrayed every time his lips settled over hers.   
  
For now. Trunks smirked at his inner thoughts. He wasn't going to screw this up by being forward. No, he first had to know more. She was a puzzle. She said one thing and do another thing entirely by impulse.   
  
"Tell me about your life on Earth?" He asked.   
  
Pan stopped on her tracks as he heard him. He wanted to know about Earth? What was happening? She threw him a suspicious look. "Hasn't Goten talked about it to you?"   
  
Trunks had to admit, he had but, he still wanted to know about her. Her parents, her life, her friends... her complete life away from this planet.   
  
"Yeah, but yours has to be different." He quickly recovered. "Goten said that your mother is one of the richest people on Earth."   
  
"Yes, she is." Pan laughed at the stories she remembered her mother tell her about her maternal grandfather. "You would not believe just how her family ever got to be that powerful?"   
  
He felt the mood light up. He needed that. He wanted her to confide in him. He wanted to know. "Tell me, then I'll see if I believe."   
  
***   
  
Damn him.   
  
Bra growled in anger. She had spent the entire four days thinking about him. And to top it all off, Agatha had told her that she had forgotten one of the plants.   
  
She had been so embarrassed and Agatha had just stood there, smiling as if she knew just what had been on her mind for the past four days.   
  
Bra staggered through the hallways of the palace until she meet a Pan with a really long face.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Bra asked immediately. She knew that it hadn't been really concerned in her asking, but she wanted to know what was happening.   
  
"Problems on Earth," Pan had answered with haste.   
  
Too quickly, Bra realized as Pan slipped into her room. Way too quickly for her liking. Why did she have this feeling at the bottom of her stomach that Trunks had something to do with that. Probable because it did.   
  
Uh-huh. One more thing to preoccupy. Damn them all.   
  
Ready to beat the crap out of whoever was training at the Gravity machine, Bra entered the first phase. She looked through the glass to see who was training and her breathing stopped for a moment.   
  
Goten was in the middle of the room, with his arms and legs straight on to take anyone that would dare enter. His body was glistening with the sweat of a day's workout. Each muscle moved in rhythm with each movement he made.   
  
Each kick, each punch required a different motion from his body.   
  
Bra stood there open mouthed.   
  
She had seen plenty of saiyans training, but none had made her mouth go suddenly dry and make her heart beat go through the roof. Her breathing labored, as if fighting with itself. All she had wanted to do moments ago was to kill him for intruding her thoughts for all those days, but now... she didn't know what she wanted to do now.   
  
"You know," a voice from behind brought her out of her trance with Goten's body. "You should go in there instead of passing the whole day staring at his body."   
  
Bra was horrified. She had been caught at staring at him and with no one other than Bardock. This was taking a turn but she didn't know if it was for the better or for worse.   
  
"I wasn't..." she started to make an excuse as the wheels in her brain started to look for something that would actually even justify what she was doing.   
  
"Just get in there," Bardock growled at the statue she made and pushed her through the doors. He had seen enough of them and how they acted to know just what was really on their minds.   
  
Goten turned around to the two intruders of his training. A smile broke his scowling face as he saw her. So she was finally back.   
  
"Make her train," Bardock said to his grandson as he closed the door and put a mechanical lock on the door to enter phase one. No one would be able to interrupt them.   
  
Whoever said that he hadn't had a romantic bone in his body?   
  
"Did he just lock us here?" Bra asked Goten frantically as she reached for the door.   
  
"It seems so." Goten knew just how it would be impossible to break the hold. At least they could move out of the gravity machine to phase one and no one would be able to enter to disturb their 'training'.   
  
"For how long?" Bra was afraid of the answer.   
  
"Who knows?" Goten answered truthfully. He keyed in on the main computer of the machine and waited for the read outs. He smiled at the results.   
  
"Twenty hours?" Her cry/shout played drums on his ears. He cringed at the result.   
  
"What's wrong princess?" He taunted. "What's wrong with being in a room alone with me for 20 hours? Are you afraid of something?"   
  
Bra shook her head to disagree but deep inside something told her that she should be afraid.   
  
She was stuck with her future husband on the gravity machine for 20 whole hours. That was enough to shatter her protective bubble. What was she to do? Especially if every time he came within a half mile radius she seemed to freeze and launch herself into his arms and let him kiss her senseless?   
  
Oh, this was bad.   
  
"No," she chuckled nervously. "There's nothing to be afraid of at all."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter's done.   
  
Moon Star chuckles. Well lookie here. What a nice turn of events. What should I do to them? The possibilities. HAHAHA!!! Be afraid, be very afraid.   
  
Clears throat, anyway... review people. I love your reviews. You might as well review and give me ideas of what to do to the both of them... be creative!!!   
  
Thanks for reading this chapter kiddies, and remember to review so that I'll E-Mail you when I put the next chapter out.   
  
See ya all later...   
  
Moon Star  
(Who knew Bardock had a romantic bone in his body?) 


	9. 20 Hours?

Moon Star  
  
Thank you for your reviews readers. Here's the ninth chapter and there's more to come.   
  
This is a Bra and Goten fan fiction, if you don't like it, don't read it. There's also some Pan and Trunks...   
  
SIDENOTE: I would like to ask you all to read Bitten by You. It's series I've made and the chapters of Bra and Goten, and Pan and Trunks is out. If you like these couples, read them. They're finished already. Please read them, I want to know if you like it.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters.   
  
  
  
  
  
Arranged Love   
Chapter 9 : 20 Hours?   
  
The clock ticked loudly.   
  
What clock? Bra asked herself. There were no clocks on this place except for the one in the main computer and that one didn't even made a click.   
  
Oh dang it. She was going insane. For one, she's imagining the sounds of a clock. Second, she's talking to herself and third, she was locked on a room with Goten for 20 hours.   
  
Those were enough reasons to prove the insanity that was taking over her mind.   
  
"Bra," she heard her name being uttered. Her head snapped up to an advancing Goten. She had to bite her lip to not shout for him to not get any closer. Damn her impulses.   
  
"Yes?" She said slowly. She had to think on a way to get out of this.   
  
"Why are you trembling?" His cool, low voice did enough to her insides to make them jelly. She wondered how she could even be standing, let alone trembling.   
  
"I don't know," she answered. As she spoke, she noticed the bridges on her words. She realized that she indeed was trembling. "Am I?"   
  
"Terribly," he was concerned. He settled a hand on her shoulders to try to settle down. What he got, was a rippling shiver that went in a terrible shake.   
  
"Are you that afraid?" He asked, his face masked the sadness that went through him. She didn't trust him.   
  
Knowing what he was thinking, she almost spoke her mind. She trusted him, a little on that department. But, she didn't trust herself too much either. The kissed that they've shared before were caused because she had once fallen into his arms. She didn't know if she could resist the urge to throw her arms around his neck and simply let him kiss her senseless in every ounce of the word.   
  
"What is there to be afraid of?" She chuckled nervously.   
  
"Nothing," he managed a smile that she knew didn't reflect his thoughts.   
  
"Then, these 20 hours should go quickly," Bra walked along the Gravity Machine in circles. She tried to assure herself that all would be well along all the circles.   
  
But, somehow, she just wasn't so sure of that.   
  
The gravity then, hightened. Bra took deep breaths as she accostumed to the high change in the room. Goten was with the computer and the gravity reading read 950 G's. She herself had undergone that effect, but she could barely move at the hightened plane.   
  
"Goten," her voice sounded crooked to her own ears.   
  
"Uh-huh," he looked up to her, and saw her labored breaths. "Oh, I'm sorry Bra." He quickly shut the system off and moved to where she stood.   
  
"It's not your fault," she regained her breaths. "I still haven't trained in this high though."   
  
"I'm sorry Bra," Goten took her arm softly and walked her out to the phase one cabin. "I had assumed that you would have..."   
  
"It's okay," she somehow liked his attitude. She liked him to fawn over her. "I'll just have to be more careful when I am in there."   
  
"I'm the one that has to be more careful," Goten muttered. He sat her down on one of the seats and propped himself down on an almost sitting position.   
  
"I guess Bardocks advise of me training is true," she laughed. "You think you'll be a better teacher?"   
  
"I can be," he smirked playfully. "When I want to be."   
  
"Then, be a really good teacher to me. We're stuck here for 20 hours."   
  
"19 and a half," he corrected.   
  
"Yippee," she said unenthusiastically.   
  
Goten chuckled at her antics and stood up. Before he left her, however, he leaned in close to her and kissed her lightly. "Don't be scared." He whispered to her ear and dissappeared into the machine. He set the gravity up again and continued with his exercises as he had before she had shown up. But not, he seemed to be more concentrated than before.   
  
Bra placed her hand on the table at the middle of the room and her hand touched an object. She took it closer to herself and discovered it to be the object that Pan had on herself always. She plugged on the earphones and pressed play.   
  
The CD began to spin and in seconds the music soared through her ears. At least now she had something to do to occupy her time.   
  
She only hoped that it would be enough to distract her from him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
20 minutes later . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dang it to eternity. Bra wanted to swear in all the languages she could muster. The song had been stuck on for the last ten minutes. Hearing the same song again and again and again was not fun.   
  
Especially if it held such contents as this. She chuckled to herself. It wasn't helping her situation but it had grown on her. Kind of.   
  
She pressed the volume to lower and pressed her eyes to focus on the quiet surroundings. Since when was it quiet? She asked herself. Goten was nowhere in sight which might be a really good thing.   
  
Taking the opportunity, she walked over to the main computer and started to rumage through the commands. She needed to know if there was a way for her to get herself out of here. She had to.   
  
Focused on her rumaging, Bra did not notice the shadow that emerged from a stair that came from a channel below. Goten's head appeared in full view, a towel wrapped around his hair as he tried to shake it free from the water droplets that stuck through.   
  
His gaze focused on her. His intent clear.   
  
Occupied on her observations, Bra pulled the volume up. She was hating the extreme silence that surrounded her at that moment. Getting it on maximum, she didn't need to put the earphones on. The sound was loud enough for her to hear it from around her neck.   
  
Goten caught her soft murmurs as she went around with the music. The same song still continued to play on. Closing her eyes, she let the music surround her. It's soft melody was not helping her almost asleep complexion. She still had not gotten any sleep since her return.   
  
Wrapped on the song, she began to add the lyrics that had come automatically on her lips.   
  
Everything in this world   
Every voice in the night   
Every llittle thing of beauty   
Comes shining thru in your eyes   
And all that is you becomes part of me too   
'Cause all you do seduces me   
  
And if I should die tomorrow   
I'd go down with a smile on my face  
I thank God I've ever known you   
I fall down on my knees   
For all the love we've made   
  
Every sigh in the night   
Every tear that you cry   
Seduces me, oh yeah, seduces me   
And all that you do . . . Seduces me   
  
Goten was taken aback by the passion she showed on the last lines. She conducted an energy as if she really did feel that way. Wanting to try out his thoughts, he silently approached her from behind. The towel lay forgotten by the rail as the last droplets started to dissappear.   
  
The temperature had been slightly increasing. Now, it was barely noticeble but it was felt slowly on.   
  
Setting behind her still figure, Goten slipped his arms around her from behind and pressed a lighthearted kiss ono the base of her neck.   
  
"So I seduce you," he whispered to her ear. His warm breath settled on the lobe as it conbeyed the message.   
  
Bra stiffened at his initial movements, but she relaxed as she realized it was only he. Her mind started to work on different things, none making sense that she could not hear anything clearly. Seduse you. What had he said?   
  
"What?" She asked, her tone light as he pressed her body to his. His arms had circled around her waist and his head was settled on her left shoulder.   
  
"So you say I seduce you?" He asked again, in the same manner.   
  
"I..." Her head turned around to face his. He trailed a hand from her waist up about her mid section to her neck. Shivering goosebumps were left on the trail of caresses.   
  
"Shh," Goten placed a kiss on her lips. Putting her arms around him, Bra accepted his kiss. She knew that she would not be able to stop it anyway.   
  
"Can you punch me?" The question came from Goten as he placed his lips away from hers as they parted.   
  
"If you want me to," Bra responded breathlessly.   
  
"I want to see how powerful you are," he stepped back, disengaging her arms from around her waist.   
  
"You mean to train?" Incredubility was on her question.   
  
"That's what we came here to, right?" He arked his eyebrow to see if she would protest.   
  
"I'd love to," she answered challenging him. Taking Pan's walkman from her clothes and the earphones from around her neck, she set it down on the table as she walked back and from the waiting room. At least there it would be save from destruction.   
  
She closed the door to the room and walked right back to the middle. Goten stood there waiting for her to join him. Assuming a fighting stance, Bra accepted his challenge and waited for him to get ready.   
  
Moving to his fighting position, Goten mused by an idea that crossed his mind. It wasn't that bad. Getting back to his normal stance, he walked back to where Bra was. He approached her as a predator sorrounded it's prey.   
  
Prey. That's what Bra felt like. A shiver quivered through her as he saw the glint in his eyes. Something was up. Instead of being a shiver of fear though, it was one of anticipation. She wondered to what was going on.   
  
"Let's make this interesting," Goten said as he stood straight in front of her.   
  
"How?" The glint was still there.   
  
"We'll divide the sessions in twenty minutes each." He explained. "The person that wins the round, will get the price."   
  
"And what would that be?" She asked confused.   
  
"If I win, I get whatever I want."   
  
Her curiosity kipped up. "Such as..."   
  
"A kiss."   
  
She should have known. Should she agree?   
  
"And what if I get you?" She threw the question before she could think throughly on the situation. The hell with rationality. All this time was going to make her insane. She might as well enjoy it.   
  
"You get to do with me what you want."   
  
She blinked at his outright proposal. He hadn't even retracted but spoken the answer as if it was not to matter with anything.   
  
"Agree?"   
  
"Agreed."   
  
Both extended their arms and shook on their agreement. A spiral of exitement raced through both of them.   
  
This was going to be interesting, really interesting.   
  
"Begin."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have no clue to what I just wrote, but it sounds as if the next chapter will be a little over the normal temperatures by the sound of it.   
  
Let's see what happens...   
  
Moon Star 


	10. Seduce Me

Moon Star   
  
Thanks to all that read the last chapter. Thanks for your reviews...   
  
This is a Goten and Bra story... with Pan and Trunks in it. Don't like it, don't read it.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in here.   
  
  
  
  
  
Arranged Love   
Chapter 10 : Seduce Me   
  
Spending the night thinking about a guy that she barely knew was not none of Pan's usual nights. She barely knew anything about him, and here she was, letting the seconds tick away with him on her mind. Well, she did know that he kissed marvelously. But other than that, nothing.   
  
She had never believed that attraction could be this strong. This, was the right word. It had never happened to her before. It wasn't as if she had never been attracted to a guy, but she had never felt so drawn to smile to someone before, or to see, and need to feel someone.   
  
Her eyes drifted to the electrical clock beside the bed. Releasing a sigh on surrender, she threw off the covers and changed from her long shirt to her comfortable pants and t-shirt. She had to do something. Sleep was not going to come to her unless she was exhausted and her thoughts didn't dominate her.   
  
As she walked through the halls, she passed the main Gravity room. She tried to open the door, but a time lock had been set. From her place, she heard the grunts and flashes of the fight inside. It felt like her inner turmoil. Strong, fast, decisive once, disturbed the next.   
  
This wasn't the time to train, she realized. What she needed was peace and quiet with nature. The silent trees, the river's murmur, the tranquility. That's what she wanted and needed. As she came out of the royal castle/palace, she remembered the groove of trees she and Trunks had passed early this morning. On heir way back, she had wandered down to it, Trunks simply following. There she had kissed him deeply. She had never been that impulsive before, but now, she didn't know what to think. All she knew is that she wanted, no needed to see it again. She needed to feel it again.   
  
Determined on her quest, she flew off into the clear dark sky, not noticing the two people who observed her make her departure. The two pair of eyes watched her as she diminished from the sky completely.   
  
"Do you think she's going there?" Bulma asked the concentrated Agatha.   
  
"She is," Agatha followed closely Pan's energy. She read into the signal it left for a moment on the undisturbed sky. It spoke of confusion and some part was determination. Poor fille, she needed to clear her mind but, Agatha almost grimaced at Pan's coming reaction, she wasn't any today.   
  
"Is she going to be the one to change it?" Bulma knew the answer, but she needed confirmation.   
  
"She is," Agatha answered, her eyes wavering a bit. "But it will be difficult."   
  
* * *  
  
Knowing it was a different part of the game, Bra noticed. Goten had won 6 of the 10 bouts they had fought, and had claimed 2 of all. Knowing what he was planning to do was part of the mystery and the excitement.   
  
"This one's yours," Goten told her as they dropped from their training. "You got in my defenses." He showed the burnt mark on his shoulder.   
  
"You don't look good," Bra said concerned. She examined the curs and burns with her eyes and grimaced. She probably had the same marks on her as well.   
  
"I should probably take another shower." Goten moved to her and pressed his hand on her right arm and saw her eyes flash momentarily with pain. She was hurting as much as he was. At least the time had passed and each interlude had been worth it.   
  
Bra saw his expressing and groaned. "You don't have to grin that much. I was there remember?" She almost growled.   
  
How could he forget that. Every time she was in his arms, he felt right and complete. He knew that he would spend his life with her and be extremely happy.   
  
Her eyes expressed the same thing. She knew it, she felt it, and a part of her wanted it with all her might. Experiencing something like this would be worth to lower all her defenses, but still. He saw the denial and restrain. The circumstances when they meet hadn't been the greatest ones and he knew her restrain was because of that factor.   
  
Defiance was the principal motive, but he would change that. Love was a stronger motive to himself, and he knew to her too. Especially his own motive of making her happy. On only knowing her for a few days and small conversation, he knew what he wanted. Both for him, and for her. He had never believed on love at first sight, but now, he knew.   
  
"I want that too," words hadn't been uttered to express what was reflected in his eyes, but she knew it. She knew exactly how he felt about it. She too knew it.   
  
"I feel as if I know all of you," Goten's eyes misted, his hand reached and stroked her hair.   
  
"We are part of each other," Bra muttered, her eyes lowering.   
  
Goten had no clue to what she was talking about. "What are you saying?"   
  
Bra was surprised. She would have thought that his parents would have told him about the saiyans ability to mate for life. She didn't know what to say. How would he take it? What would he think? Once it was done, it could never be reversed. It only happened with true mates of life. But, how would he take it?   
  
"Why do you feel scared again?" His body quivered with shivers that raked through his body to his soul. "Why are you afraid of me?" His hands came to his head, he held it forcefully, his eyes closed. The pain and throbbing were about to make him pass out.   
  
"I... I don't really," she stammered badly. Taking a step back, she noticed the faraway look on his eyes. His body sagged, an excruciating pain moved through his lobes and he collapsed to the floor.   
  
Bra ran to his side immediately. She had never seen someone look so pale. The bond had been stronger than what she had thought. Pillars of sweat covered his face as Bra turned him up. She had never been so scared in her life before.   
  
"Bra," his voice quivered slightly, but it was strong enough to gain her attention. She opened her eyes and focused it on his face. He seemed to be exercising a great effort to keep his eyes opened.   
  
"I'm sorry," was the first thing she blurted out. She didn't know what else to say damn it. She was feeling sorry and it didn't help the way that he was looking at her as if she was the moon and the stars.   
  
"It's not your fault," Goten struggled to get up. Bra hurriedly helped him, seeing how weak his state was. "I need my pills."   
  
"What?" Bra remained burrowed on her spot as Goten glided from that side of the Gravity machine to the station. His bottle was in one of the drawers. She heard the shuffling around from inside and the gratifying grunt of Goten as he slipped one of the miracle pills on his system. Bra was confused, but she needed answers.   
  
She marched right up to the place, but waited until he opened his eyes. He seemed to be in a lot of pain, but it was dissipating. The hard lines around his eyes and face were disappearing.   
  
"What do you need pills for?" She asked him as soon as he plopped himself into his seat.   
  
"I contracted the Robonial virus on one of the planets we visited," Goten answered. He didn't need to cover for anything like that, his illness was almost over. It only lasted from about 5 weeks to 9 weeks. This was his 9th week. It was almost over.   
  
"But," Bra reached for his forehead and noted the sweat continued to pour out of his temples. He was glowing with the fever of the virus which attacked every 3 weeks. "We saiyans are immune to it."   
  
"Not really," Goten knew he had to explain. "You saiyans who live in Planet Vegetasei don't contract it because of a solution that you have in your atmosphere. It enables you to catch the virus and suffer through it."   
  
"But you were born on Earth," Bra realized. Unless he had the immunization made for it he would contract it if he ever became close to it.   
  
"Exactly," his discomfort was diminishing. "Your brother gave me the immunization but I still have to suffer through the trials until the virus burns itself out."   
  
"No wonder you seem so wore out," Bra traced the grim lines that remained on his face. A shiver raced through him and she knew it had nothing to do with her touch.   
  
Although her touch was having an effect on him, his mind turned to the words she blurted out when he had come out of his faint. She was keeping something back. He could feel it. She was hiding something from him, although not really intentionally. He knew that. Scratch that, he felt it.   
  
Retaining all of the strength that he could muster, Goten strapped his hand to hers, making her stay in place. Even though he may be sick, he still possessed his strength. Where to focus it was the only problem in this.   
  
"Why did you say that you were sorry?" His voice was forceful. He had never fainted before the attack of the fever stuck. This seemed too dramatic to not be connected with what she said. He saw the hesitation in her eyes. "Why?"   
  
Bra looked into his eyes and saw his turmoil. It hadn't been the fever's fault that he had collapsed and he realized that. He was just looking for the answer to the unknown and she had to give it to him.   
  
Goten's grip on her relaxed momentarily. Instead of letting go entirely though, he pulled her to him. She stumbled upwards, falling right into his lap. He secured his arms around her waist as he accommodated her to stay on his lap. His head settled on the crook of her neck, his hot face slightly burrowed into her. His eyes were closed and she saw the flexing of his arms muscles. He was in pain.   
  
Knowing of the symptoms of the Robonial virus herself, she knew that the last time the virus attacked and reacted created a headache as the body white cells with the pills continued it's final attack with it.   
  
He shivered as if cold. His lips trembled. She knew that even though he was actually burning, he felt cold as if a cold breeze was coursing through his naked body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and settled his head on her neck. His shivers worked up for moments. They transmitted themselves from his body to hers.   
  
"Bra," his voice came from bellow. His eyes were still closed, and his body still searched to keep her warmth but his mind was still working. "Why did you say that?"   
  
He wasn't going to give up on the question unless she answered. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie. He would be able to tell when she was lying. Oh well, there goes that freedom.   
  
"We're bonding," she stated it as if it was nothing but a mere fact of life. Which it was, to a saiyan's life.   
  
"Is that all?" He asked in his daze. She knew that he would start his delirium soon after. Nothing was going to make sense to him.   
  
"Yes it is," Bra accepted the fact. She might as well do it. But, even though there was a doubt, a part of her wanted it. She wanted to bond with him. The emotion was there, the signs were clear. She was in love. And, if he was bonding with her, then that meant that he felt strongly for her too.   
  
They had only known each other for a week and some days. The bond was getting stronger.   
  
"We're bonding," she said again to reassure him. It looked like the delirium was already working it's process.   
  
"Well, good," he simply muttered. His eyes were opened but she saw the cloud of mist that were formed. He had no idea to what he was doing... delirious was the state that he would not escape his normal urges to the truth. All walls were tore down by it, he had no control whatsoever. "You're an angel Bra."   
  
"Thanks," she accepted the compliment, knowing that he had no idea to what he was saying.   
  
His lips sought hers. His need to taste her was great. Bra gladly opened, she wanted to kiss him. She wanted him to know that she was here no matter what. The explosion of emotions was too great to conceal as Goten slipped Bra closer to his body. His hands caressed the back of her neck, angling her head for a better exploration.   
  
His administrations were tearing her own walls. Giving all to him was natural. Drawing her own hands from his neck, she placed them on his sides. Her fingers roamed through the uncovered chest. Her probing not missing any of the muscles that contracted and jumped each time she pressed the tip of her fingers to it. Her caresses were driving him mad.   
  
His own hands moved from behind her hair to her back. He slipped them to her stomach and growled at her impulse to throw her body to touch limb to limb blindly. She was driving him mad.   
  
His hands traced down from her uncovered throat to her breasts and over to the buttons of her shirt. He undid the last button from her shirt, freeing space for his hand to slide through and touch part of her bare stomach.   
  
Her skin was hot to his touch. His mind in shambles, he could only think of having her in his arms like this forever. She was a wanton to him.   
  
In a lucid moment as it seemed to Goten, he realized what road they were pushing. He was in no condition to let his primal side let rule his desire to not just couple with someone, but love them as they deserved it. His hands slid away from her tentative skin and enclosed around her waist.   
  
She felt his withdrawal. Knowing that he was stopping, she too stopped her roaming fingers and kissed him thoroughly one more time.   
  
"You have to stop," his hoarse voice gave away the power she had over him.   
  
"I know," she moved out of his lap and put herself out in a safe distance from him. "I know."   
  
"It won't be for long," he saw the dejected phase she had flashed on for a moment. She felt as something that had been cast aside for some time and it didn't feel good.   
  
Goten's hands ached to touch her again. He wanted to touch her. He needed to touch her. But, he needed to get this state of delirium out of his system. They simply had to let the fever run his course.   
  
"I can't wait," her statement held a promise that he gladly accepted with consequences and all. She saw the flash of emotion and raw need that passed through.   
  
"If you want to remain safe from me," his voice was as hoarse before. He was returning to his delirium state already. "And I want you safe. Get away."   
  
"I'll always be safe with you. No matter what." Her statement held the truth, although Bra hadn't known from where it had emerged. It's truth though did rang out. She would always be safe with him, no matter the circumstances. Goten swallowed as she took a step forward.   
  
"I want to be in my full mind Bra," his breath hinged forward as he saw the outline of her luscious curbs. "Please."   
  
"Since you asked so nicely," he would have taken it as an insult if he hadn't seen her concern and care. She would do anything he asked. Well, he had four bouts won, he'll claim them eventually.   
  
He was left alone for four minutes. He took the time to ponder on what could have happened if he had let the scene on. He didn't want to think, his mind was shutting out. He was already seeing abnormal colors on the walls. His eyes felt too hot for him to close. He hated the feeling. It's like a flu that came and went away just a little while later.   
  
As Bra returned, she had with her a syringe. Goten glanced her way and bolted as he saw the needle flash in the light. Although not his usual self, Goten sprang from the seat and ran to the farthest corner from her. Bra just smiled gently and continued to advance toward him slowly.   
  
"What's that for?" Goten swallowed as he saw the liquid go to the point of the needle and squirt out.   
  
"This is for you to sleep while the fever takes it's effect on you." She explained calmly. Since she had entered the room and saw how his eyes widened at the sight of the needle, she knew that he was one of those people who were afraid of needles. She needed to calm him down. "It's for you to rest."   
  
"I wouldn't mind the rest," Goten pointed out to her as he inched to the left and she continued to advance. "It's just that needle is not the way I want rest." Seeing his chance to escape the closed trap, he took in full run out of the confined space of the station and ran out of the door.   
  
"Damn it Goten," Bra swore with all her might. She took off right after him. "It's for your own good."   
  
"Needles scare me," Goten shouted behind him as they rounded the room many times. He was in the lead going in circles while Bra ran right behind him, the needle ready for him.   
  
"Stop acting like a child Goten," the delirium hadn't weakened his resolve at all. Everything was different with him it seemed.   
  
"Just get that thing away from me," he placed himself behind the table. If Bra wanted to give him the injection, she would have to be a really good, powerful, and athletic person. Hell, he realized. She was all of those three. He was doomed.   
  
"You better give up without a fight Goten," the danger was there at the edge of her tone. "You won't like the consequences."   
  
"I'll take the consequences," he quickly responded, not seeing the determined glint in her eyes.   
  
"Alright," Bra placed the syringe on the table and stepped back. Goten simply stood there waiting to see what she was going to do. If he could just reach without her getting there first, he would be able to get rid of the blasted needle.   
  
When he looked up, he saw the seductive glance she threw his way. His body stopped dead. She couldn't be thinking of doing what he was thinking she was doing.   
  
Bra placed her hand playfully on her shirt and undid the first button.   
  
Hell, he swore to himself. His eyes were glued to the picture she made of angel and temptation at once. He was lost and he knew it. She was doing a striptease.   
  
Knowing that his attention was totally focused on her, Bra walked slowly, without a second cause toward him while unbuttoning the rest of her shirt in the process.   
  
Thank the gods for the saiyan primal urge to mate being the first while in this state. Bra mused with the idea. Taking her shirt off, she swung it over her head once, directing the target toward his face. It was hit square on. Goten quickly took it from his eyes and glued his eyes to the angel in front of him.   
  
His responses were something he hadn't counted on. He couldn't move, hardly breathe. His muscles were contracting on their on. He needed her now.   
  
Bra saw his intense gaze and the direction the thoughts were going and knew that she was almost done with this. All she had to do was to get to the table and poke him. He had already lowered the remaining defenses.   
  
She unzipped her pants, slowly... painfully slow for the squirming Goten who could only watch. His hands craved the touch. He needed to touch, to taste, to fill.   
  
In only her panties and bra, Bra moved toward the table and pulled Goten toward her. He didn't even struggled but reached for her with all of his might.   
  
Bra stretched on the table, Goten lay on top of her. She could clearly feel the response his body had to hers and she cherished it. But, she needed to do what she had to. He wasn't himself and he knew it deep inside. He would hate himself for the lapse of judgment of only that time, but she couldn't live with it.   
  
He captured her on a kiss of frenzy and raw need. Knowing what she needed to do now that she had him distracted, she reached for the syringe and punctured his arm. Goten was so intent on his own that he only felt the prick. His head cleared for a moment. He saw the apologetic look she sent him and knew immediately. Taking it's effect immediately, Goten lost his hold on his body and the battle was lost. The sedative worked miraculously as it reached it's place.   
  
She placed Goten by her on the table and rested herself on her arm as she studied him. He really was a wonderful man and person. She would never have done that for anyone else.   
  
Love.   
  
Who knew such a thing could work so fast?   
  
"Um," she watched him thinking. A wicked grin displayed on her features as she traced his jaw with her left index finger. "Now I know why strip teasing is so much fun."   
  
* * *   
  
Pan had never been one to run away from anything, especially anyone but, cowardice has sprouted wings. All she wanted was to flee. He was the reason that she was running away and now, he was there. If only she could command her legs to move away from him.   
  
But no. Instead, her treacherous legs were carrying her off to him. He seemed beckoning, commanding her to come to him. She did as commanded, although she did not know where the command was from or from where she got any strength to fight something like this. She was possessed with a need that she had never had before in her life. It scared her.   
  
She willed herself to stop. Her body agreed with her command, although she could feel the yearning to continue to walk to him. She wanted to walk to his arms but, it wasn't possible.   
  
Pan had never rushed into anything in her life. Life was too short but she wasn't going to make it shorter than it already was.   
  
He hadn't even noticed that she was here. That was for the best. A part of her wanted to scream, hit and make him realize of her presence. She needed his eyes on her, just like they had been on this morning.   
  
It was hopeless, she realized. She had fallen in love with the prince. She might as well resign to her fate on her heart. Now, giving it up to him in reality was another thing entirely. She never gave up without a fight and her heart was one of her most prized possessions. She was not giving it up without a fight.   
  
He was as concentrated as one could be if put in this position. Trunks continued to stay on his concentration, knowing that Pan was only a few feet away. She was there. Although he did not appear it, he had felt her presence from miles away. He had known instantly that she'd be coming this way.   
  
He could have left, but he wanted to see her. Well, not see her but feel her. He continued to pretend, his senses really concentrated on her. He could see her in his mind.   
  
She seemed to be scowling and angry. She seemed ready for a fight. What the hell had he done now?   
  
"Are you going to stand there all night scowling at me princess?" He asked. "Or are you looking for something I can help you with."   
  
Even though he didn't look like it, Pan knew the double incentive that the sentence had. She could read it in his expression, his body, his eyes. Emotions were too deep for her to deny to have seen. All of them had flashed on her mind, she knew what he was thinking. Why? Because she had been thinking about it at the same time.   
  
"There's nothing you can help me with," the sharpness on her tone could have cut through thick glass. Trunks wasn't put off with it though. He knew better than that. He hadn't spend a day with her to not know what irked her or how she fought her battles.   
  
She was fighting one right here, right now. Now, if he could only find out just what the hell the damn thing was about, he might be able to just get it over with and be done with it.   
  
"Then stop scowling and do something," he scowled in return. If she was playing this game, then he could play too.   
  
"Don't order me around," she retorted. She wanted to do something because of that but remained in check. Why and how could he always bring the worst out of her? "All I wanted was some peace and quiet and here you are."   
  
"Here I am," he asserted her point. He was here where she wanted to be. To be away from him. He wasn't going to let her get her way.   
  
"Can't you disappear for a while?" She asked innocently. He saw the display of her batting eyelashes and almost let out his laughter. She was infuriating and cute. Cute, definitely cute.   
  
"No," he responded to her suggestion. "I was here first." Giving her a smug smile, he closed his eyes and re-concentrated on his goal. It had changed, but he was still going to pretend.   
  
"You are such an ass," she lashed out.   
  
"You're the only one that thinks so princess," he answered, still in his trance. Instead of focusing on her though, they were strapped to the torment that raged overhead. He could feel the winds change. It was going to be one of the unexpected electrical storms. It was too late to escape though. The storm had appeared out of nowhere and was here to stay.   
  
"Answer me damn it," her screeching swear brought Trunks back down to their argument. He had been too raged up on the storm to notice that she had moved in front of him and had a look of murder.   
  
"There's a storm coming."   
  
"That's not what I asked?" She seemed to get more irritated by the minute. Just like the storm.   
  
He weighted the chances of them making their way back to the palace before the storm brew up it's light bolts. Not good. He needed to find shelter. Anything outside of any building in the area were at risk at the time. Including them. Especially them.   
  
"We need to find shelter before it hits. It's too intense for us to outrun back."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Pan focused on the topic he had moved to. He seemed to be talking about a storm. Shoot, she hated storms.   
  
"The rain's about to break out," he pointed out as they both looked up to the sky for the first time. "We have to go to the cottage."   
  
"You have a cottage?" Alert were her nerves. Cottage, alone, Trunks, alone... it did not compute. They could not be, but she knew the truth. One only had to look at the sky to see that the storm was overhead. Anyone venturing out was risking their life for the chances that weren't even negotiable.   
  
Seeing the odds stack against her, Pan simply obeyed him. Later though, he was going to get an earful.   
  
Trunks saw that she wasn't going to argue and silently thanked the gods for that. At least she wasn't being stubborn. It was better to be alive than stubborn.   
  
A strike came from overhead. The lightning lit up the sky as if the end was near. It's strength shook the earth, drowning Pan's scream. They had to hurry now, droplets of water were starting to pour down the sky.   
  
"Right there," Trunks pointed as the rain started to descend endlessly. They hurried as they neared, most of the rain washing their bodies as a caress as it continued on.   
  
They entered hurriedly to the property. The lights turned on automatically. The sight just made Pan's breath to hitch. It was beautiful. Trunks seemed to agree as he too was taken in.   
  
"It's beautiful," the chandeliers chimed at the comment. They agreed with her announcement.   
  
"My mother and father come here often," Trunks whispered it as if it was a secret. The door closed silently behind them. The storm clouds were still overhead but, their rumbling was no heard in it's intensity.   
  
"We need to change," Trunks said breaking the spell of the place. "We're soaking wet."   
  
Pan looked down at her clothes and almost whimpered. Her clothing was completely soaked. Too soak. It had made her blouse and jeans stick to her like a second skin.   
  
Seeing this as a perfect time to infuriate her, Trunks commented on her appearance. "You look good princess."   
  
"Only you would think of such a thing," she grumbled as she turned her back on him. Just because he provoked her didn't mean that he could get a free view. This was the last time she would ever wear the color white. "And at this time." Not waiting for his reply, Pan moved about to go find a room and some clothes, hopefully.   
  
"There's never a bad time for it," he added as he followed her. They needed to find some clothes. There was one of the rooms which had a lot of spare clothes that had been left behind by the king and queen.   
  
"Turn left," he ordered her. Pan went the way knowing he knew the way here better than she. He probably spent a lot of time on this place.   
  
She entered the room. She saw the closet and made a byline to it. She opened it and surfed through the clothes for anything that might help her situation. From the clothes that she threw to the back of her, Trunks rummaged through and found a pair of shorts that would help him.   
  
While Pan was busy looking for her replacements, Trunks left the room unnoticed. He had to find the towels to get himself dry.   
  
Time went on as Pan found herself something for herself. As she backed up, she found Trunks' body right behind her. She had backed into him. She moved hastily away. She turned and was about to tell him the effect of sneaking up on people when her vision was found with him.   
  
The only thing he was wearing was a pair of shorts, leaving all the rest of his body uncovered. Need, lust... she now knew of some of those too now. Damn it. He knew the effect he was having on her.   
  
She reached for the towel that he had in his hand but meet with a hard tug that placed it back by him.   
  
"Were you going to let me dry myself?" It was her only defense. She was crumbling down there.   
  
"Later," he answered her sarcastic question. "I want to know why you've been acting like a bitch the whole night."   
  
"I am not a bitch."   
  
"I didn't say you were," Trunks quickly amended. He was not going to start another fight. "All I want to know is why you're acting so differently from today in the morning."   
  
He was straightforward. Well, so could she.   
  
"Because all I wanted was time for myself to think and I had to find you and now I'm stuck with you until that storm passes." She let it out in the sentence. At least some things hadn't escaped.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you're stuck with me," he took a menacing step forward. Pan didn't move, but she didn't accept the challenge either.   
  
"I don't relish the idea." She bit her bottom lip. He was moving with too much sync.   
  
"You will in a minute sweetheart," he wrapped the towel around her waist and brought her forward to him. She fell hard onto his chest. Her body molding to his in a way she would have never imagined.   
  
Trunks brushed delicately some of her tendrils from her face. His fingers tallied over her lips.   
  
"I want you," he whispered lightly before drowning her senses with his kiss.   
  
Everything was lost. All of the thoughts, the warnings, dangers were out of the way. He was here. She was here. That was all that mattered. Right here and now.   
  
He wanted her. She could see it for herself. But the revelation of all was that she wanted him with the same candid desire. He read it in her expression.   
  
Knowing the truth was out, she couldn't deny it. "I want you too."   
  
Their voices mingled together, as they embraced in their want and need.   
  
Loving without love had never been so good.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, so two things.   
  
1) this chapter was way beyond late... sorry   
  
2) there was a bit of a lime, or something... I don't know.   
  
  
Thanks to everyone who has been reading it and commenting.   
  
Don't know when next chapter will be out. (Hope this will be enough for you WPY)   
  
Moon Star 


	11. Aftermath Loving Part 1

Moon Star  
  
This is a Goten and Bra, Trunks and Pan are here too. Don't like them, don't read it.   
  
I really hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter. It took me a long time to write because of no ideas but, I started writing it and it was done and over with. I think it's one of the biggest of the fic.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this story.   
  
Arranged Love  
Chapter 11 : Aftermath Loving --Part 1   
  
"You know," Trunks placed his hand on her stomach. Shivers coursed through her as he caressed her sensitive flesh. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met."   
  
Pan scoffed at his appraisal. She was sure he said that to every girl he met. But still, it felt good. "Don't be ridiculous."   
  
"I'm not," he smiled as she turned to face him pulling away from his embrace.   
  
"You say that to everyone," she accused him with her narrowed eyes.   
  
"Not really," Trunks trapped her again in his arms and drew her close to him. He used one hand to play with her undone hair. The first thing he had done was to take it down. It was so suave and felt like silk under his fingers. It's black color shined with a brilliance which he had never noticed on anyone else before. She was one of a kind.   
  
"Liar," she muttered. He would have never heard it if her mouth hadn't been pressed on his left shoulder.   
  
"I'm not lying," he didn't know why but he had to explain. He needed to.   
  
"Right," Giving him a gentle push, Pan scudded out of his arms and moved to the other side of the bed. Making sure that the covers were still covering her, she wrapped it around her naked body and slid out of the bed.   
  
Trunks remained in place amused. After the whole night and she was covering herself after all that happened. He was sure that there wasn't a corner of her body that he hadn't touched. It was all in his mind. Her movements, her concentration, her giving. She had given as much of herself to it as he himself had done too.   
  
Her walking around, trying to find the pieces of clothing that they had lost along the night was all that was to distract him from thinking into the night back. It had been heaven and back to him.   
  
"You could help," her sardonic display of discomfort was welcoming. She was uncomfortable of his eyes. It had been too much on the night to really try to think that nothing major had happened. Too much had happened.   
  
"I'm not in a hurry to get dressed."   
  
She heard his reply and she wasn't surprised that she had expected that. It had been so predictable to know that he would act this way. Macho man and all. Well, here she would go again and she had no way to put this in partial insanity on anyone's part. She had been on her sane mind and she knew it to think otherwise.   
  
Without grumbling about his attitude like she wanted to, she continued on to pick up her clothes. She needed a really sated shower to clear her mind and put this all behind her. She had succumbed to his charm but at least now she knew how it was between them. Knowing that, she would not allow herself to slip again into his arms.   
  
No matter how good and wonderful they were. Damn, she turned her back on him. He knew what she was thinking and she knew that he was up to something.   
  
What, she didn't know. She would find out eventually, but she wasn't going to fall into him again. She couldn't. She knew the results of such a thing, and she couldn't face it. She was already half way into the hole, she wasn't going to give one more inch to him.   
  
"You shouldn't strain yourself so much." Trunks appeared right behind her. He took the garments she had taken from the ground and threw them back to the floor.   
  
"Shut it," she leaned down to reach for the article she had been reaching for and stopped. She squealed as Trunks threw her over his shoulder and marched up to the bed.   
  
He placed her on it carefully and climbed right in after her. He had a predatory look on his face and she knew well enough.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She asked on the same tone that she had used to intimidate the worst of her enemies. He didn't even arch a brow.   
  
"I think I'm doing what we want to do," he replied to her icy question. "What I want to do. What you want to do. What we want to do."   
  
"Trunks," her eyes had changed. From her detached self, they were filled with unmarked emotions.   
  
"I won't do anything to you," Trunks answered her unspoken question. "Don't run away from me."   
  
"How can I not?" Her voice was on the edge. "Fleeing is the only way for me to forget this."   
  
"I don't want you to forget," he pulled her toward him and locked his arms around her. "I don't want you to let go."   
  
"I have to," her face was a mere inches from his. He could see the disturbance in them. "I feel too much."   
  
He understood. He would always understand that. It wasn't the same to just fall prey to the wants of the body, but the wants of the heart were more demanding and throughout. It needed it all, wanted it all, felt it all.   
  
She was getting too involved. What about him? What had pulled him toward her in such a fearsome way. She was more than a person of the opposite sex that he was attracted to. Nothing as fierce as what had pulled him toward him could be ended by just a little tugging and absence.   
  
"I feel too much too," he murmured to her own reason. Their eyes were still connected.   
  
"Last night," he brought his hand to the middle of her back. He was met with the cloth of the covers but it didn't matter. He could still feel the skin as if it was actually it he was touching. "Was more than just sex."   
  
"But it's not possible," he heard the pleading part, the yearning for her statement to fall true.   
  
Both knew better than that. But still...   
  
"It's not possible to just fall into something so deep into such a short amount of time." She believed it. No, held it briskly within her to believe the statement.   
  
"I never believed on love at first sight," he made a statement of his own. Pan rested her head on his chest. Her ear was right by his beating heart. It's flutter and excitement was there for her to feel. It just seemed to run and run out of control.   
  
"Is this love?" She asked, her own heart afraid of the answer.   
  
"I don't know," he replied truthfully. She would give him that at least. He wasn't one to cover up with lies or uncertain truths that might fall into a stretch of lies in the future.   
  
They stayed on the same position for a long time. It seemed so much as all they did was lie in each other's arms and listen to their beating hearts and their breaths.   
  
Pan had never felt so close to someone. Their places, their moment seemed intimate when it wasn't carnal. It was a mingling of their souls.   
  
Just what would they expect? Why does everything have to be so hard? Why not just let go?   
  
Their eyes met. The same resolution was reflected on their depth.   
  
"What if one of us gets hurt?" The obvious question was asked. On all of these matters, there was always hurt and there was also happiness.   
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," Trunks said to her. If he had to stop this searching for the unknown and merciful, he would. He would not risk her this way.   
  
"Me neither," Pan added.   
  
They understood. They were in too deep already. To just drag their selves out would be fruitless. Heartbreak was already there. It was inevitable, even if they backed out of it.   
  
Well, she might as well take the first step forward. There had been no going back from the beginning the day before. She had known it, and she still had entered the unknown. She might as well take all that was offered. Having it for some time was better than none at all.   
  
With the resolution in mind, Pan slipped her arms around Trunks' neck and pulled herself upwards to him. His eyes that had been closed, opened at her movements, his arms turned to steel around her.   
  
"Pan?" He was confused by her actions.   
  
"I, I want to try it," she only faltered slightly at the beginning. Her made up tone gave no rest to any argument. "I'm already involved." He knew she was ready to give them a chance.   
  
"I won't let you go," he promised as he embraced her with all the hope he felt deep inside. This felt like forever. It had been forever since the beginning, now all he had to do was make her see forever with him too.   
  
"Forever?" Pan looked at him strangely.   
  
"What?" He looked at her in the same way. She could not have heard anything that he had been thinking about.   
  
"I heard someone say something about forever." She shrugged it off. "I must be hearing things."   
  
"Yes, you are lady," Trunks agreed playfully.   
  
"Well," she looked at him with a repressing scowl. "It's your fault."   
  
"How is it my fault?" He asked.   
  
"You're the one that kept me up all night." She reasoned. It only helped to bring a smirk to his face.   
  
"Ah," he sighted happily. "And what a great night it was."   
  
"Hey," she hit his shoulder playfully.   
  
"It's the truth," his eyes turned in a light of adoration. "You're the most wonderful woman I've ever met."   
  
This time, she only proved him right.   
  
* * *   
  
"Never say that I don't try," she told the sleeping Goten. Bra slid the chair through the controls of the room. She waltzed from one place to the other, trying to find the cable that would disengage the automatic lock that they were in.   
  
Goten lay sleeping on the table, in the same place which he had been left to sleep before. He released a moan, catching her ear. She turned trying to see if he was finally waking up when he slowly turned to his other side and remained in his peaceful slumber.   
  
Groaning, she set the walkman back into her belt and started playing the CD for the second time that day. She needed something to distract herself from this and training alone was not an option.   
  
Well, she had to do something. A smile reflected on her face as she remembered Goten going down towards the bottom to take a shower. She had forgotten that this was also a living facility.   
  
Time to explore and make some changes around.   
  
* * *   
  
While Trunks had gone out to find out the state of the outside world, Pan had rummaged through her clothing and found that she had a capsule holder in it. She had gone through them and found one that contained a small stereo that allowed her to listen to her CD's. She checked the batteries and looked through her CD's and found one of her favorites.   
  
She placed it on and got to work. Who would have known that she and Trunks could make such a mess of a room. Well, they did get to playing around with the clothing that was left behind and things had gotten a little out of hand with the acting.   
  
She had looked around the place before though and found that the place contained enough things in here to let them live in here for a long time. It seems that the place was stocked heavily recently.   
  
She returned to the room and started to get to work as soon as possible. To get all of these things in order, she would need a long time. She wondered what was taking Trunks so long. It didn't take too much to actually check on outside and come back.   
  
And then, the song started...   
  
[Intro Begins]  
  
He is playing me?   
He's playing you so bad........  
  
Pan loved the song, it just took so much of the dark thoughts out of her. It took out her anger and transferred it into the things that had happened before. Getting into the song, she sung the first lines with the same fierce emotion that the singer was singing in.   
  
You told me that you would always be the only thing that I'd ever need  
And then my friends that they were never good enough to be with me  
You'd want me to stay at home   
And like a fool, I did for you  
Now I see the game that you playing on me  
Oooh  
  
Footsteps moved into the place. Trunks stood outside of the room, his eyes glued to the image of fire that Pan made. She moved rigidly and emotionally involved. It made the picture heavenly.   
  
You go out with your friends at night  
Like it's alright  
'Cause you're hot like fire  
Other girls call you your cell phone  
Boy, you can't help yourself  
'Cause you're hot like fire  
You didn't know she was by best friend, baby  
You just played yourself  
'Cause you're hot like fire  
Baby don't try to run the game on me  
'Cause it's plain to see that you're  
Hot like fire  
Fire, like fire, like fire  
  
You said you loved me baby  
And never will fall apart  
You even told once that  
You've suffered from a broken heart  
And mode plans to share a summer romance  
A dream for two  
Just me and you  
But now I see what you're really about  
  
You go out with your friends at night  
Like it's alright  
'Cause you're hot like fire  
Other girls call you your cell phone  
Boy, you can't help yourself  
'Cause you're hot like fire  
You didn't know she was by best friend, baby  
You just played yourself  
'Cause you're hot like fire  
Baby don't try to run the game on me  
'Cause it's plain to see that you're  
Hot like fire  
Fire, like fire, like fire  
  
Fire, like fire, like fire   
Fire, like fire, like fire  
Fire, like fire, like fire  
Fire, like fire, like fire  
  
She moved seductively through the whole ordeal. She just knew just what movements went with the words as he watched mesmerized by the angel in front of him.   
  
Oh, tell me who do think I was  
Did you think I was your fool?  
Maybe you've taken other girls for a ride before  
But I got your number  
See baby, I can play your game  
And you can tell me how it feels  
'cause everything you've ever done to me  
Can be done right back to you!  
  
[PHONE RINGS] - "Hello"  
  
Baby you thought you could play me  
Thought that you could make a little move and fake me  
Honey, I don't need be  
Just another quick notch your on your belt, not me  
I'll never be a prize on your shelf   
A real player you'll never be  
You need to run your game on someone else instead of me  
Look at you now, poor baby  
You're so through  
So tell me how it feels  
Now that someone is playing you  
  
You go out with your friends at night  
Like it's alright  
'Cause you're hot like fire  
Other girls call you your cell phone  
Boy, you can't help yourself  
'Cause you're hot like fire  
You didn't know she was by best friend, baby  
You just played yourself  
'Cause you're hot like fire  
Baby don't try to run the game on me  
'Cause it's plain to see that you're  
Hot like fire (Fire, like fire, like fire)  
  
You go out with your friends at night  
Like it's alright  
'Cause you're hot like fire  
Other girls call you your cell phone  
Boy, you can't help yourself  
'Cause you're hot like fire  
You didn't know she was by best friend, baby  
You just played yourself  
'Cause you're hot like fire  
Baby don't try to run the game on me  
'Cause it's plain to see that you're  
Hot like fire (Fire, like fire, like fire)   
  
Trunks stood at the threshold of the room through the whole exhibition. He was sure that Pan didn't have a clue to how she moved in there. But, he guessed that there was something else in there. She had felt too into the song for it not to mean anything to her.   
  
Something at the bottom of his mind made a connection. She had been used before, he could tell by her Sinicism to the song. She was playing the girl in mind and body. It was no wonder that she had been reluctant to agree to be with him.   
  
Noiselessly, he slipped into the room. Her eyes were closed, she was as it seemed putting away some shirts that had been thrown out by them from before.   
  
He slipped his arms around her waist, and whispered to her ear. "Who's hot like fire?" His voice held the tone of desire and sensual play.   
  
In turn, she turned around to be in front of him. "What took you so long?"   
  
"I went out for a little walk," he explained. A smirk played on his face. "And then I didn't want to interrupt the little display in front of me."   
  
Just as he had predicted, she blushed crimson. "I can't believe it." He heard her mutter. She shook her head and turned back to what she had been doing before.   
  
After a minute of watching her pick up the things and fold them to place them somewhere inside the closet, he picked up right by her and started to help her around.   
  
After weighting it around in his mind, Trunks decided that it was best for him to get it out in the open. He was curious and he needed to know more about that person right there right now.   
  
"Who was the guy?"   
  
Pan immediately stopped her doings and glanced his way. His eyes were concentrated on the cloth on his hand but, he was waiting for her to respond. After not getting anything from her, he connected his eyes with hers expectantly. "What happened?" He rephrased the question.   
  
Pan continued on with the folding and placing. He was about to let it all go when she started to talk.   
  
"He was a bastard who used one of my friends to get to me." She acknowledged. "When he got on my good side, they had a break up and he started to concentrate on me."   
  
"Why?" Trunks didn't know what else to ask.   
  
"Because I was known to never give a guy a second glance. Because I was the granddaughter of Satan, the 'savior' of the planet. Because I was just another notch to put on his belt." She answered easily.   
  
He moved his weight from one foot to the other. It was time like these that he never knew what to say to make everything alright. He didn't know if it was better to talk than to remain quiet. Talking won.   
  
"You found out the truth."   
  
"I did," she agreed. "Marron saw him one day playing around with a girl on a club. She called me and I decided to fight back." She laughed sardonically. "They hadn't known me to be a rock hearted person for nothing before."   
  
"You're not like that." He told her. He reached for a strand of her hair, lovingly stroking it. "You're better than that."   
  
"I somehow knew that," she gave him a smile. "That's why I fought fire with fire and his was put out."   
  
Trunks was afraid to ask this. But he needed to know. "Is that why you treated me so cold when you meet me?"   
  
"Yeah," she replied. Her eyes rolled to the floor. She didn't want to meet his gaze. "I know that it's pretty hard to judge someone that you don't know but, I saw the look in your eyes and the smile of confidence." She got the courage to look at him in the eye.   
  
"I'm not someone who takes a second seat and let's people walk over them." She walked over to him and his somewhat guilt expression and stood there meeting his gaze straight on. He seemed to want to avoid it.   
  
"Can I make a confession?"   
  
Pan nodded.   
  
"I'm exactly like that guy that you described." He saw her take a small step back but not off. "I do the same things he did." Pan retreated completely toward the bed. She sat on it.   
  
Trunks retreated himself, but to the wall. He pushed his back against it and leaned in completely. He had told her the truth. She was going to find out sooner or later and he didn't want her to listen from someone else but him. The sooner she knew of him, the better. But, loosing this would not be good.   
  
"When can we leave?" She asked from her place.   
  
"Anytime you want," replied Trunks, his eyes shut. "The storm broke over during the night. The sky is still dark but the lighting is over."   
  
"Uh-huh," was her reply as she took the last clothing and threw it in the closet. She passed through the threshold and out of the house. To Trunks surprise, the front door didn't slam, it was simply shut.   
  
Well, he had to face the facts. What girl would want to place her heart in his hands when he had played with so many that he himself didn't trust himself with them. Just when he found a woman that he could trust himself with, the truth was never going to give him a chance.   
  
It had felt so right with her and no chance at all. He'd rather that happen than to have her put him in with the other men she knew. He couldn't let that happen. He was halfway there, he didn't need to be scorned for being a true to the heart bastard.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was to be a Pan and Trunks chapter but I couldn't help but put the Bra part in. Well, the next part will be the second part which will center on Bra and Goten and have a part of Pan and Trunks.   
  
Next Chapter : Pan needs to talk to her great grandfather about something. But what's this; it seems that one of Trunks past dealings wants to talk to her. Is this a dream? Goten wakes up disoriented and finds himself trapped with an object of desire that only wants his downfall. What will happen?   
  
See you all,   
  
Moon Star 


	12. Aftermath Loving Part 2

Moon Star  
  
This is a Goten and Bra fan fiction. Pan and Trunks present... don't like them, don't read this.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters... with the exception of Agatha and Schial.   
  
  
  
Arranged Love   
Chapter 12 : Aftermath Loving --Part 2   
  
Checking up to see that what had to happen actually happened wasn't something that Agatha really cherished. It was the tedious job that only made your existence seem like a nightmare instead of a miracle. Well, she could at least know that no one could do it.   
  
It had all began at the meeting of the Prince, of those times, Vegeta and Breslin, the saiyan female warrior that had gotten his attention and captured what was actually the soft and love kept part of his heart. Agatha had never meet such stubborn people although she might be able to un-prove that statement.   
  
It had been hell to keep both Bulma and Vegeta from just jumping at each other's throats when they were in the same room. It was such stubbornness that made her regret being a part of this court. No one was really interested in the more than 300 year old looking humanoid alien that was the 'nanny' of all the royal children that had ever been produced on Vegetasei. But then, no one had lived long enough to actually know it either.   
  
Setting up her stance and her recitals, her eyes flashed with the power of the mater induce and she disappeared from view. Keeping her hands together but in a different place, she was able to move through the walls of the constructed 'palace' if it could be called that. She slipped from room to room, looking for the pair that she had to 'check' on.   
  
Slipping through the floor of the structure, she paused at the couple who currently populated the simple bed of the chamber.   
  
No matter what could be said, love at first sight was possible. And it had to take more than two occurrences to actually change Agatha's mind and admit that it was possible. It was a damn problem with the royal descendants of the planet. Vegeta father had fallen in love with Breslin not at first sight, but she had with him. And if only one of them falls at the first sight, the first meeting, they had just been destined for each other and all eternity.   
  
Then, out of nowhere it had happened again. The hard cold hearted prince Vegeta had just taken one look at Bulma as she arrived on the planet for the dealings with her planet and he decided that he wanted her for only him. And she in turn had been attracted to him on a stronger manner as she just saw him in front of him, the wonder in his eyes, reflecting off of her own.   
  
And now... it was the current prince's and princess' turn to fall into it. All of the males feel the urge of passion and lust at first, and have fallen knee deep into the hole without realizing it. Now, Bra, she was another manner entirely.   
  
She had felt, she had known, and she had thrown it aside at the first glance. Goten on the other hand was someone she could really like as he wasn't stubborn and settled on something only. He had figured out what happened and had accepted it. Why couldn't they all just do that and live happily ever after?   
  
They all had to put obstacles in the way and for what? Agatha was the one that tripped on them as she tried to keep everything in order to make life meaningful for everyone.   
  
It was time to see her council.   
  
She gave one last look at the happy pair that simply slept in each other's arms and levitated herself from the floor to the first part. She passed through the walls of the gravity machine and let the spell die. All was fine with them.   
  
Taking another hallway entirely from the normal room wings, she turned and walked up to the last corridor. She was about to knock on the door when she heard the voices that carried the conversation she had failed to notice. She was getting really old.   
  
Knowing who the two people were, she placed her figure in motion, setting the matter change molecules in alert that she was turning invisible again. She went through the wall with the same power she had before, and stood right before a serious Pan and a cross armed Bardock which was simply sitting on his bed.   
  
"You wanted the truth. There it is," Agatha caught those finishing words as soon as she entered. Bardock twitched his nose, his eyes merely washing over the empty space that she covered and turned his eyes back to Pan who didn't notice the elapse of her great grandfather.   
  
"How can it be that all of them are always bastards?" She asked to the open world. Bardock knew that she wasn't paying any attention to his presence anymore and he couldn't let that happen. They deserved the happiness that they had been put to share and it couldn't be that they would keep it away.   
  
"Because that's how the universe works." Bardock answered her question. Pan finally turned back to him, a little surprise and shock on her face. Surprise that he was answering and shock at the frank and casual tone that he said such a great statement.   
  
"How can you say that?" She gaped at him. "Not all males of all species are bastards."  
  
"It's still a true statement." Bardock was not going to give an inch. "All that you are preoccupied of is of being hurt and actually finding that you can't live without someone who can hurt you." He remained in his stoic position. "Wake up Pan." Giving a hard glare, he stood up. "Life is too short for shortcomings. You either jump right in or don't."   
  
"He told me what you said." Pan replied to his plead with a simple sentence.   
  
"Enjoy it while you have it Pan," Bardock moved to where his great granddaughter stood and placed his hands on her face. He raised her face to meet his, seeing the hope that had shined since she had entered his chambers wanting for him to tell her all of Trunks exploits. "It won't always be there." He released her chin and placed himself to the windows of the suite to the outside. "This is simply a place to wonder for a little while. You'll loose everyone that you've ever loved sooner than you think and you may never see them again."   
  
"Are you talking about.."   
  
"I'm talking about you Pan," he cut her off. "This is a race that knows the reality of death. We live our lives knowing we might not be here on the next second. Everyone is looking for that special soul out there while we wait for our existence to go out like a candle and guess what," his eyes turned to hers sharply. "Not many find them."   
  
"Bardock, please don't," Pan pleaded. She didn't really want to hear this.   
  
Agatha smiled at what Bardock was getting at. It was true to it all too. We all wonder and ponder about our lives but they did live it to the fullest.   
  
"Why not experience all that this life has to offer you?" He slipped the windows open. Light cut sharply through the shadows and darkness of the room, revealing the clear day that had surfaced from the day of storms. Good and beauty had emerged from the lightning and frightening bolts from the days before.   
  
"And even though we are a race that lives for the offspring and the sex," he let his eyes turn to hers again to reaffirm his meaning. "Yes, sex, we look for the one we will never meet again. Some of us don't even meet it... some it's too late to really enjoy it." His voice had hit a low scale.   
  
He face turned from the sadness to the same rigid demand he had earlier. "And here you are Pan," his eyes bored into hers. "A quarter saiyan but a saiyan nonetheless. You have found the soul you seek for and you are throwing it away."   
  
"I'm not only a saiyan," Bardock scoffed at her demanding to take notice. He saw the anger that was sweeping her and would soon take hold of her.   
  
"Humans have too much control for their own good," he scoffed at the word humans. "But we are all still the same. We sleep around, they sleep around. We multiply, they multiply. They find love, we find love. They throw it away, we cherish it." His eyes accused her of the crime.   
  
Pan simply growled at his accusations and stormed out of his glance toward his door. She swept pass Agatha which simply moved out of the way and almost didn't give the door a chance to open automatically.   
  
"You'll regret it later," his words caught her for a second, but she slipped away into anger again. "Just like I have."   
  
The whisper was meant for her to hear it before she stepped out but, she was already out and moving out toward her room. She continued on as if she hadn't heard him, but he knew she had.   
  
"Just like me."   
  
Bardock waited for the door to close automatically before retreating from his window. He closed it fiercely, powerless for the road that Pan would take. He let the room sweep into darkness again before letting Agatha really into the room.   
  
As he settled into his bed in his previous sitting position, Agatha stopped the spell. The matter turned to it's usual structure. Revealed, she closed her eyes, letting the memories of the deaths and suffering she had seen in him in those small and precious seconds.   
  
"Has it changed?" She went right to the point.   
  
Bardock took a moment to steady his breath. He closed his eyes and let it run through him one more time. Shaking his head, he replied. "No, it hasn't. It seems our world will breath it's last seconds still."   
  
* * *   
  
It had to be an hallucination. Goten realized as soon as he had opened his eyes. What else could explain the things that he was seeing and feeling? It was all because he was still under the influence of the fever. That had to be the cause of such images that were before him.   
  
"Are you awake?" The sleepy female next to him asked as she burrowed herself deeper into his embrace. Her hand felt his forehead for a second and moved slowly off to his side. "You don't have your fever anymore."   
  
That's when he realized that he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't hallucinating. And Bra was right next to him, on a bed, breathing at his torso exposed skin. He didn't know whether to cheer or feel repentant. Just what in the world had happened?   
  
The images came then... He had taken leave of his senses and Bra had just kept on coming to him with her shirt dangling from her arms and pants scattered on the floor. So far so good. He had her spread across the table and she was responding to him as much as he was responding to her. As said before, so far so good.   
  
And then, the prick. She had taken advantage of his administrations and had pulled the needle on him. All he remembered from then on was how apologetic she looked, and regrets. Yes, he had positively seen regrets in that picture. Well, not as much as he was.   
  
He was glad that he had figured out just what in the world had happened but, what in the world then where they doing on a bed? From where did the whole room come from?   
  
"Um, Bra?" He tried to get her attention.   
  
Bra kept her eyes closed, but pressed her cheek deeper into his side. Who could blame her? She liked to cuddle. "Yes?"   
  
"If nothing happened," he staggered in. "Then what the hell are we doing in a bed?" Her lips curved in a smile. He then noticed something he had failed to see before. "And why is it that you are completely naked?"   
  
* * *   
  
His last words haunted her through the time she spent splattered on her bed. Her eyes were closed, both with sleep and with the reminder that she was in her room, alone, with no one to see or share even the little common sound of her breath. Well, she had the whole day.   
  
Pan moved upwards into a better position, burrowed into the sleep induced sheets and sighted with content. Maybe her dreams would shine some light into Bardock words. She didn't have the strength to give on a battle. Sleep conjured itself quickly, relaxing her troubles even if it was only for just a moment.   
  
* * *   
  
Whoever tried to get a word out of him only received a dark glare and a storming cloud that stormed out of the place. Trunks day hadn't been one of talks or sleep but one of worries and state decisions.   
  
There were problems at the borders of Vegetasei and the Cherluin colony that had been there for only a few months of refuge. There had been killings, mysterious deaths and all that you could drag into the picture and it was his job to figure out what to do.   
  
Instead of focusing on the problem, the whole damn day had been spent thinking of Pan. Pan... for even a second he damned the girl for making him think of her so much when he actually needed his sanity.   
  
It's not as if the whole outcome of his decision didn't decide the fate of a whole race that had asked for refuge from Cold's regimes. No, war and death in his own planet was only the decision. Great, here was the part to why it sucked to be in charge of a whole planet and make these kind of decisions.   
  
He had spent the whole day trying to think up ideas with the collaborators and had found some strategy that could make this all work. It had. Death had been stopped before it actually reared up the numbers. With this new decision this whole dispute would be put to rest and so would he.   
  
Rest he needed. The knocking out of his senses would only let him be but a moment without her on his mind.   
  
He entered his quarters slowly. His eyes dropping as he undressed toward his bath. He wasn't in the mood for something fancy or time consuming. Sleep was the only thing in his mind. So, he pressed for the warmth water and let it crash on him with all the power the pressure conjured up. It eased into his muscles. His eyes dropped closer off.   
  
He turned off the water and dried himself quickly. Draping the towel over his waist, he opened the door and moved directly toward his bed. He raised the sheets and slipped in. A pleasant groan escaped his throat as he slipped off to the land of sleep and relaxation.   
  
Perhaps this would be the place in which he would find the comfort of knowing that he hadn't lost his chance to find a great and worthy mate because of his past affairs.   
  
* * *   
  
It had been said that past lovers make the worst of friends. Sometimes that wasn't entirely true.   
  
The place was coming to life as a new day had begun on the planet. It was time for a new day to pass and for the universe to slip away into time itself.   
  
Damn it to hell, she was getting too philosophical today. And it was only the beginning of the day. Something was going to happen to her today. Screw it. Schial moved from side to side, knowing what she had to do. Sometimes she hated this, but it was her time to face a little confrontation from life.   
  
Leaving her quarters, she lightly finger-combed her hair slightly. Her black hair softly trailed from behind, the need for a real comb not evident.   
  
She passed the guards who simply nodded her presence as she passed.   
  
She hated it when she had to do this. How could she associate herself with all the saiyans that had trouble in their love lives. She didn't know if it was in her blood but she had the worst luck ever.   
  
She looked upwards in exasperation. At least now she knew better than to hope for any change.   
  
She checked the numbers written on her hand and matched them to the door.   
  
Here she went again.   
  
Slipping in the code to enter, Schial clicked her shoes to the floor. She had to make sure that the person inside would know that she was coming.   
  
All comments and whispers had been about the palace since the last day yesterday. Trunks had been in a foul mood since he had shown up and Schial didn't need three guesses to know what had been happening with him. She knew him well.   
  
But her. She didn't know a thing about Pan.   
  
All that she had to go by was that Bardock was in the middle somewhere and that might help matters somehow. Let's just hope that nothing had changed drastically in the last few days.   
  
"Is that you Ban?" The question came from somewhere in the vicinity.   
  
Both Pan and Trunks had spend the whole day sleeping in their rooms and she knew for once that it was of exhaustion of the soul and not of the body.   
  
Here she went. To the wolf's den.   
  
Pan emerged from the discovered kitchen she found on one of the rooms connected to hers. She had a plate of fruits on her hands, a half bitten apple in her hands. She was taking another bite when she looked at the person before her.   
  
The door swooned close and the outside world was out of the way.   
  
"You might find that they taste differently from the ones on your planet," Schial offered a smile as she walked to one of the chairs in the room and settled in. "There are a lot of climate differences between your planet and the one that harvested the seeds."   
  
"I noticed," Pan replied to the explanation slowly. She was taking her time.   
  
"I see that you are in a better mood from yesterday," Schial commented as Pan walked to the sitting area. She knew that she wanted her to get to the point of her visit.   
  
"I know that you are wondering to what I'm doing here," Schial stated the obvious question that hovered at the silent room. "I'm going to get right to the point Pan."   
  
She spoke the name with familiarity as if she had known her for a long time. Pan narrowed her eyes. What could she possibly say to her?   
  
"I'm here about Trunks," she saw the tormented flash that passed through her eyes. "And not for the idea that you have seemed to have formed in your pretty little head."   
  
"How could you possibly know what I'm thinking right now?" Pan asked, she crossed her arms as she set the rest of the apple down on the plate to join the other fruits.   
  
"I don't want to know what you're thinking right now," Schial waved it aside. "I'm just preoccupied to where you will be focusing in next."   
  
"Why did you come to talk about me?" Pan asked her suspiciously. Why was she here.   
  
"Plain and simple," Schial reached for a fruit of her own and popped it in her mouth. She was hungry and one little fruit wouldn't hurt. "I want to know what you are planning on doing today about Trunks. And if the answer is not to my liking then I'm going to have no choice but to interfere."   
  
"I'm sorry," Pan interrupted her smiling interrogation. "But I don't confide in strangers."   
  
"My dear," Schial smirked. "We're not strangers."   
  
The smirk alarmed Pan. What was she talking about?   
  
"You're grandfather is my uncle, therefore; we are related by blood."   
  
Pan could have choked on the piece of apple that she had just taken in. She almost swallowed it without really biting it.   
  
After having regained her breath, she stared accusingly at her 'family'. "You don't just say something like that out of the blue." She choked out after having regained her breath. "Someone could die just like that."   
  
"I knew you wouldn't," there was mist of laughter surging from her. She had a hand to her mouth, her eyes blinking back tears of laughter. "I knew I would laugh when I would see your expression."   
  
"Who are you daughter of?" If she was family, she needed to find out which brother she came from.   
  
"Turtles," she answered calmly. "He was the twin brother of Kakarotte."  
  
"Was?"   
  
"He died 3 months ago on a mission on the East Quadrant."   
  
"Isn't that were King Cold rules over?" Pan needed to confirm it.   
  
"It is," Schial reached for a second cherry and popped it on her mouth. "He was kind of like the ambassador of us in there. No one knows why he was killed or who killed him."   
  
"I'm sorry," Pan finally realized that she hadn't offered any condolences to her father's death.   
  
"Don't be," Schial smiled as she saw Pan's stance relax. This was the time. "But we got out of my true reason for being here."   
  
She heard the distinct groan that Pan let out as she turned back to her original pursues.   
  
"Let me tell you something about the current prince of all saiyans."   
  
* * *   
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you are one of the sexiest men in the universe?" Bra asked Goten as she settled a tentative kiss on his back.   
  
Goten was sitting on the bed, facing the door while Bra sat behind him, her body pressed hard on his back. Her bare breasts tingled at the contact with his skin.   
  
Maybe it was her but she felt that his temperature had risen. She felt the temperature rise steadily every time she pressed her hands to his sides. Could it be that he was blushing?   
  
There was only one way to find out.   
  
"Goten?" Bra untangled her hands from his neck and stopped all contact with him. "Are you alright?"   
  
Her voice sounded of concern while her face showed a smile trying to break out. She observed the movement of his back muscles as she distanced herself from him.   
  
They relaxed and she could definitely see that the color had subsided. Now, if she could only touch him to see if it was any different.   
  
Goten had never been in a situation like this before. He had been seduced before but this was no planned seduction. There was a woman in his bed which claimed all of his attention and he had no idea of what to do.   
  
Who would have thought he would be stuck on something so trivial? He was on fire. And this one was not one that he would be able to put out. Why did it have to happen like this?   
  
"It's terribly hot in this place," he commented as he felt beads of sweat travel on his chest to his naval.   
  
"I was trying to open the door when a short circuit happened on the air system." Bra tried not to let out the gale of laughter that was about to burst out. "The air is still flowing but the cold air conditioner it offline until the piece can be replaced."   
  
That explained the infernal heat. Why she was naked, he could feel the heat probing and entering his own pores. He needed to cool off somehow. But, he didn't even know where on the place he was.   
  
"I love you Goten," Bra interrupted the silence with her revelation. She pushed herself on him again. This time she reached lightly, as if blindly at him.   
  
Her fingertips touched lightly at his shoulder blades. They traced slightly before leaving his skin once again.   
  
Goten could feel her breath on his back as she approached. Her breaths falling candid on his already moist skin. "I care a lot about you," she spoke again. Her words murmured and buzzed lightly at his ears. She was close once again.   
  
Her hands reached out, towards the front of his body. They frenzied and hovered over his planes before settling on his chest. They stroke briefly and traveled downwards toward his belly.   
  
As her hands traveled on his chest, she settled her head on his right shoulder. Her hair, unbound, mingled and glued to his skin. She could feel his body harden. His back rigid.   
  
She reached for his hands and encased them on her own. She guided one toward her shoulder, turning herself in the process.   
  
She was in front, her arms around his neck and a view that about froze what was unfrozen of him. His hand was still on her shoulder when she slipped her shoulder, his hand gliding to her breast.   
  
She gasped as he set his hand in place. Goosebumps broke on her body, a shiver of anticipation raging through. She leaned in towards him and kissed his jaw, sucking in the salty flavor he possessed. She moved closer to his side, setting a kiss on his earlobe.   
  
She nuzzled his neck, her tongue tracing a line and hoping. She stopped at his earlobe again, but this time, her hand guided him again.   
  
"Touch me."   
  
The murmur was heeded this time as the bubbling laughter that Bra had submerged finally emerged. It's echoes mingled with the confident and answering eyes that Goten reflected at her.   
  
He reached from behind, his back falling on the mattress, a squeal leaving Bra's mouth as he encaged her on his arms. He turned, turning her to be her back on the mattress. Her head landed on the soft pillows that had been covered by his own head just minutes before.   
  
His hand hovered over her belly button, both noses touching, their breaths mingling. One touch and they were both lost. Leaning in, Bra took the incentive and brought his head down to hers.   
  
Goten didn't need a second push to know what was wanted. He would have never thought that Bra would take the initiative on something like this. But he was glad she had.   
  
Their lips meet. Her mouth opened and the fight to taste, to feel, and to know began. Their tongues swirled around in a pool of building passion, their bodies coming together following the struggle for power that their mouths wore on.   
  
They separated as their embrace turned to seduction of the heart and soul. Their eyes enlaced together, their breathing ragged with the desire for more. They reached again, playing, wanting, reaching. Goten reached bellow her jaw on her neck. The pulse exciting more from the heated embrace.   
  
He traveled upwards to her mouth once again but stopped. He moved slowly to her open lips, setting and molding each one with his owns. He distanced away, his eyes reaching magnetized for her own. He leaned in, letting his breath to caress her skin.   
  
"As the princess desires."   
  
* * *   
  
The door slid open. It truly was a place fit for royalty.   
  
The door opened to an enormous room which housed several pieces of furniture, which was guessed to be a room to receive guests or to just relax around.   
  
Doing further explorations, the room that was looked for was found. No one would have guessed that he had actually spent a whole day doing nothing but sleep off. Who would have thought.   
  
Movements from the bed alerted her that he already knew someone was in. He would be surprised, knowing that he had placed a lock on the door so that no one would go in unless it was completely imperative.   
  
Well, this was important in her standards.   
  
"Who is it?" His voice growled as he hadn't bothered to turn around toward the person invading his privacy. He had acknowledged that someone was in there, but it was not important to find out who.   
  
He should be more attentive then.   
  
He growled annoyed that no one had answered his question. He knew the person was still there.   
  
"What do you want?" He ordered to the intruder.   
  
"It's night once again Trunks," her voice alerted him. "What have you been thinking?"  
  
He immediately turned around to the door. He found the object of his thoughts to be draped on a silken material that molded her figure to a second skin.   
  
"You," he answered, afraid that silence would be his undoing.   
  
"Mnm," she looked around the room, observing the outlook of the things inside. But the main attention was the center. A huge bed, lined with laces of soft and comfortable material. Royalty did have the finest to go around. "Nice."   
  
He turned back to her as she uttered the word. Trunks was trying to see what was going on now.   
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked softly. He didn't want to seem as if he didn't want her here. Oh, Kami. How much he wanted her here.   
  
"I've been thinking," Pan told him as she walked around the room. Her hands exploring the fine wood and materials and decorated the room.   
  
Trunks watched intently as every movement she made was outlined by the nightdress she wore on.   
  
"It's time to start from zero once again," she continued her explanation once she had reached the bed. She watched him, noticing that he was covered to his waist by the sheet that was rumpled around his knees. He hadn't slept well.   
  
That gave her satisfaction.   
  
"No secrets, no incentives," she climbed to the bed like the predator she felt she was at that moment. She moved until he was leaning against the mattress and she had one arm to the other side of his body. "Just you and me." She brushed her upper body to his, watching and marveling as he closed his eyes momentarily.   
  
"Nothing but you and me," she slipped the bangs out of his face. Her hands stilled as he pulled her body closer to his. "Right now."   
  
"You're sure you want to take that chance?" Trunks asked, although she felt that by his crushing embrace that he wasn't going to let her slip away if she decided to say no right now. But who needed to play with that? She was here, he was here, they were here. That was all she wanted.   
  
"Yes," she pushed herself on his entirely. Her body fitting in the space that he had conjured up for her to occupy. They fit like a glove.   
  
As if to need the proof, Trunks assaulted her mouth with his own. He wanted to see if she matched the raw need that he felt for her. Notch by notch, breath by breath, beat by beat, she did.   
  
"Now we are one," he murmured to her giving soul. "Just you and I."   
  
ON ANOTHER PART OF THE PLACE............  
  
"You know," Goten burrowed Bra deeper into his embrace. "It's been more than 24 hours since we've been here and the blasted thing hasn't opened."   
  
He had expected Bra to just mumble something and continue to fall in his embrace but she jumped up, hyped.   
  
"Oh my God!" She panicked. "What if someone does enter? The lock was supposed to go out hours ago." She turned to Goten, scared and mortified. "What if someone came in and saw us?"   
  
"What?" Goten shot up to a sitting position as well. "You mean to tell me that the things been open since I woke up?"   
  
Bubbling laughter came from Bra as she gazed at his face. The idea that he had been duped in some way came to him. Why was she laughing?   
  
"I knew you were going to get worried in some way." Bra said in between gasps. "The door was locked from the outside as well but for a second day."   
  
The racing breaths relaxed in him. But she had done it on purpose.   
  
"You scared the hell out of me Bra," Goten growled as he pounced on her laughing position.   
  
She slipped a split second before he could get there. But there was no escape. They were locked in and she had made sure that the door to the room would be closed for some time.   
  
"Ah," she screamed as he caught her from behind and drove her struggling frame back towards the bed. "Let go."   
  
"You have been a very bad girl," the illicit message was enough to excite her. His eyes were gleaming with payback, one she wouldn't mind at all.   
  
"Yes," she accepted his statement. "A very bad girl." She muttered to his kisses. "Teach me to be good."   
  
"My pleasure."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, you can get out your pitchforks and the persecution can begin. It was way over a month. One more week and I'd reach two months with no updating.   
  
I could write a whole paragraph saying why it was late but the main reason is laziness.   
  
Sorry to you all, but don't despair. I'm taking this week to get off my butt and start off with the next chapters. Expect the next one out in a day or two. My treat for being so late.   
  
On another note, has anyone noticed that the temperature has risen incredibly. Oh my. This is the closest that I have ever been to write a lemon....   
  
Hope you liked it readers... there's more to come.   
  
Bye...   
  
Moon Star 


	13. Separate Paths and Hitchhikers

Moon Star  
  
This is a Bra and Goten fan fiction. Some Pan and Trunks. Don't like them, don't read it.   
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in here.   
  
  
  
Arranged Love   
Chapter 13 : Separate Paths and Hitchhikers   
  
"I have heard rumors around the castle," Bardock said as he walked side by side with Queen Bulma on the gardens. It was their time to strategize.   
  
"I've heard of them too," Bulma replied. She quietly sat on one of the sporting benches and closed her eyes. The relaxing made breeze that ruffled her hair reflected the tranquility that there was in truth. Who would think that this world would soon seize to exist?   
  
"Are you saying that it's still impossible?" She asked, her eyes fixed on the leaves of the strong trees that surrounded the gardens. They danced to the beat of the wind that was generated by the nature generator.   
  
"It's inevitable," Bardock replied quietly himself.   
  
Silence reigned as both just stared at the tranquility that was reflected in the compounded nature. Bardock accepted her silent plead and sat. They had to wait. He still had to arrive.   
  
"So it's true that Goten has delayed his return to earth because of Bra?" Bulma just asked to make small talk. She needed to be thinking of something instead of staying in complete silence. She needed the assurance.   
  
"What do you think?" Bardock gave one of his rare laughs. "By the time he leaves and arrives, I'm afraid he won't be any use to my son's problem."   
  
"It's a waste of time," Vegeta interceded the comment. He was on the other side of the stone bench. His brows arched at the picture his high general and his wife made.   
  
"If it wasn't that I know you are one of my trusted men Bardock, you'd be dead where you stand," his comment that lightened the mood just made Bardock release his barking laughter once again.   
  
Protectiveness had never had such a great representation as Vegeta was with Bulma. Who would have thought that such a man would have such a strong weakness.   
  
"Sit down Vegeta," Bulma moved her gloves from her right side and waited for him to sit. "We were just talking about your daughter and her future husband."   
  
"Nice topic," Vegeta let out as he took the seat beside his wife. He would never have to put on airs before Bardock. He was a generation older and wiser to be muddled over.   
  
"It seems that we'll be related twice Vegeta," Bardock smirked. "Your son seems to have taken a lot of interest on my great-granddaughter."   
  
He grunted in acceptance. It was all according to destiny.   
  
"That will be a problem when he finds out," Bulma seemed apologetic. "I can't believe that she's our only chance and last line of defense."   
  
"Don't worry," Vegeta began. "I'm sure that Pan will convince him one way or another to not interfere."   
  
"Like he'll listen to that," Bulma thought out loud.   
  
"I wouldn't be too sure," Bardock smirked. "She does have a way to influence him that no one else possesses."   
  
"Seduction does go a long way," Bulma commented as both men simply stood frozen, blushing by her free comment. It's not much to know but to actually say it was another thing.   
  
"It's not like it's not true," she defended herself when both just stared at her blankly.   
  
"Besides," she scoffed. "I won't be too surprised if we get a royal heir to the throne before we actually see the wedding."   
  
"What?" Both men stared blankly at her for the second time.   
  
"Make the math," she said exasperated. How could they have not noticed?   
  
Both men just stood in their places, in their own world trying to figure out what was already the buzz of the planet.   
  
"I'll break it down for you," Bulma said smiling at both men. "Goten should have left a month ago for Earth, but he delayed his plans to spend time with Bra." She looked accusingly at Bardock. "Which is all of your fault." She placed a pointed finger at his direction.   
  
Bardock's eyes bulged as he realized that he was being accused. "Wait a second," he defended himself. "I only suggested that he make her train. I didn't think they would take it to that sense."   
  
"Right," Bulma ignorantly agreed. She made sure that he heard the sarcastic agreement. "And I'm the Queen of Rome."   
  
That threw them off as well. It was so hard to explain earth sayings to a couple of outer space aliens.   
  
"Where's Rome?" Bardock turned to the younger saiyan. He had never heard of such a place.   
  
"It's an Earth saying." Bulma almost shouted to the two older men. "It's a sarcastic statement."   
  
"Oh," Bardock chuckled nervously. He was going to be held responsible for this. "Still..."   
  
"And to not count off," she interrupted him. "I didn't need to go see a problem on our main Gravity Machine and find my daughter in the arms of her fiancée. I'm sorry but I'm sure that I didn't need to see that."   
  
"Lower your voice woman," Vegeta looked from side to side to see if there was someone within hearing range. "The whole planet doesn't need to find out."   
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta," she turned to him, her figure calm once again. "But I was trying to make a point."   
  
Her eyes narrowed as she turned to Bardock once again. "What do you think they've been doing for the whole month that he's been here."   
  
Bardock chuckled nervously once again.   
  
"It's called let's get to know each other in more than one sense." She confided in his already knowing frame.   
  
"I don't know why you're so mad woman," Vegeta was going to put a stop to this at once. "It's not like you were untouched when we went on the ceremony."  
  
Bulma blushed crimson, which achieved the silence that Vegeta had yearned for.   
  
"Now," he turned to Bardock once again. "Inform your great granddaughter of her mission."   
  
"I'm meeting with her for a spar session right after our meeting. She'll gladly comply." Bardock smirked at the still blushing Queen. He saluted them both and left to meet with his precious cargo.   
  
"Make sure that she's..."   
  
"Schial is part of the mission," Bardock said before disappearing from the garden compound.   
  
* * *   
  
........Late afternoon... Almost night........  
  
Something should have alerted him that there was something going on that day. Trunks glanced suspiciously at everyone that passed him. People had been acting strangely around him today and he had the idea that many were avoiding him.   
  
The first clue was Schial's innocent question of how things were going with Pan and when the royal ceremony was scheduled. She hoped that it wouldn't be soon, she commented. As it then it would be on the way.   
  
On the way of what she couldn't say as she had disappeared at the same time that the thought sank in. What in the world was going on.   
  
Later, it had been Bardock. He had successfully avoided him as every time that he had asked a direct question, his eyes seemed to wander around the room but never settling on him.   
  
And now something told him and he would regret it if he entered his room. But then, he never listened to his gut instincts. He just went with what came.   
  
There she was. Ready for a night of seduction and sweet loving as it seemed.   
  
Cranking his neck with worries with the outbreak of violence on the South sector, he had brushed aside any feelings in the pit of his stomach.   
  
The alarms should have blared when he found the room in almost complete darkness. But no, a shimmering light lifted and led from the door toward one of the rooms inside. Putting it off, he followed the light, amused at what could be prepared at the other side.   
  
And there she was.   
  
He had seen her in so many ways. Unclothed, clothed in silks, leather, simple pants, overnight shirts, and now this.   
  
Pan had on a very red and very bare dress. No adornments to display. It was in style of the old west dresses that were sleeveless and the top only covered up to the cleavage in a heart shape. The bottom half rounded off in not an exaggerating way, just enough to enunciate the shape of her body.   
  
The carnal red reflected on her equal red full lips accompanied by the white long gloves that she wore on her hands. She wore on a confident smile that blared the warning signs that he had seen for the whole day. She was up to something.   
  
Only he needed to find out what that something was.   
  
"Your bath's ready," Pan said to him as she approached him slowly. She took him by the hands and led him toward the large bathroom. "Relax yourself." She whispered before handing him his bathrobe and closed the door firmly behind.   
  
Just to say that it had been a relaxing night indeed was an understatement. It had been perfect but something still nagged him.   
  
He held her in his arms after a sweet night of lovemaking. One of her hands resting at his chest, constantly stirring and slightly caressing him without intent.   
  
"Goten's leaving tomorrow," she clearly announced disturbing the peace and silence of the aftermath. Trunks hand sneaked on her back and settled at her tangled, shimmering locks. He loved to trace and touch her skull. It relaxed her and him as he felt her relax in his arms to a deeper understanding.   
  
"You're still thinking of going back to Earth?" He asked immediately. He nuzzled her neck, smiling at her responsive moans. He couldn't say that he didn't enjoy her responses. He craved them.   
  
"Um," she replied as she felt him start to set the stage for another round. "No."   
  
She looked directly into his eyes and saw the change to relief. He didn't want to be separated from her and had begged her to not return.   
  
"I've been asked to fill in for another trip," she set herself on top. Trying to regain the upper hand and keeping it. "I'm leaving right after Goten."   
  
"What?" That put a momentary stop to anything that they had started to build. The focus went out of the way. He saw her determined face and knew what would happen. "Where are you going?" He tried the subtle approach. If she guessed or felt him to be too protective on her she would jump at his back and a battle would begin. One that he would not have the advantage or chance to win.   
  
"To Estanla," she crossed herself for a second trying to remember the information. "It's the last planet that connects both this Quadrant with the East Quadrant."   
  
"What are you going to do all the way out there?"   
  
"I'm going to be a temporary ambassador in Turtles place." She gladly informed him.   
  
"No."   
  
"What do you mean no?" She looked at him suspiciously. "Is this the 'no, I forbid you' or the 'no, I can't believe that you've been handed such a high honor'?"   
  
Trunks knew that he was trapped, but what could he do. He would accept any thing, but not that. Estanla was the last planet and protection came too cheap when so close to Cold's empire. Just who had put her in charge of such a dangerous thing.   
  
"Who appointed you?" He tried a different approach. Then maybe he could wring the bastard's neck for thinking she could be placed in such a danger.   
  
"Your mother," Pan had seen the menacing flash of hurting someone. But he couldn't overrule this one, could he. She would do this favor, understanding what she needed to do, or try to do.   
  
"What could she have been thinking?" Trunk's temper exploded. He could not keep that inside.   
  
"I don't know," Pan smiled at his groaning stance. "But I'm leaving tomorrow."   
  
With that announcement, she skipped out of his bed sheets and grabbed her clothes leaving the prince of all saiyans to curse everything around him.   
  
* * *   
  
The Next Day  
  
"Who would have thought that Trunks would act this fierce." Schial murmured to the princess as Trunks passed them. He didn't look their way and she was sure that he didn't see anything before him but Bardock's own neck. He was almost illustrating her own vision when he extended his hands and made movements of choking.   
  
"Oh, he's got it bad." She grimaced as he disappeared to another hallway of the maze in the place.   
  
She didn't notice the faraway look of Bra until now. She was there, as if listening but she was clearly focused on something else entirely. What could it be?   
  
"Schial," this brought her to attention. She sensed the wondering tone in her voice.   
  
"Yeah," she didn't want to loose her when she was going to confess her trouble.   
  
"Do you think I could escape this?"   
  
Her question took Schial for surprise. Escape what?   
  
"What do you wish to escape?" Something told her that it wasn't an easy subject to talk freely of. She had to thread softly in this. Did this have anything to do with Goten leaving in just minutes away.   
  
"This prison." A shudder escaped her. "All of them think that I don't know what's going on, but I do. I also know what's going to happen too."   
  
"That's not a sufficient reason."   
  
A soft, melodious smile escaped Bra's lips. She knew how badly she was putting this. All she needed to do was get out of the shell that she knew was for her own protection.   
  
And run to him. It was selfish but she knew that everything was under control. She wanted to help and make sure that everything went as planned. They needed help in setting it all out.   
  
But she didn't need to hide it. She wanted to get out of here with him. Because he wouldn't be with her when it all happened. She wouldn't have him to hold her.   
  
"I understand," the sleazy smile that Schial threw her way just summed up all that she needed to know.   
  
"Should I?" Bra stopped their walking. She looked into her eyes timidly. She at least wanted someone to tell her which way to flow.   
  
"I don't know what should you are talking about Bra," Schial honestly provided. "But chase after 'him' and give my grandfather a coronary. It's about time he got worried about something."   
  
* * *   
  
"Everything's ready," Bardock communicated with the capsule. Goten was already strapped to the seat, all the computers in order. All that was needed was the clear point and he was out of there.   
  
"Enjoy your journey cousin," Schial plopped behind her grandfather, a wave of so long. She pressed the releasing harness button and the capsule emerged from it's hidden keeper. It blew, fleeing on the air, and in a second, it was out of their eyes.   
  
"Where is Bra?" Bardock asked his granddaughter. "I was sure she'd be here."   
  
"Don't worry about her," Schial covered her hidden smile. "They'd already said goodbye."   
  
He grunted in admission but she could feel that he was still a little untrusting. And he should. But he didn't need to know that.   
  
"Well gramps," Schial turned to him once again. "I'll go get everything ready."   
  
"May it all go according to plan Schial." He pressed.   
  
"Don't worry." She wasn't here to dissipate his fears. She really was confident. "It won't."   
  
* * *   
  
Who would think that he was to sink this low. But he was desperate. He was in no way to let her do this alone. He knew what was going on with her trip and he wasn't going to stand for it. The good thing was that he had never traveled that high out there.   
  
No one there knew what he looked like, which was a plus. He could be anyone. And that anyone was to be Pan's protector whether she wanted him to be or not. He had accepted her as part of him that night that she had softly crept into his room.   
  
She had accepted it. Now, it was the time for her to see what she had accepted in with the package. One thing was for sure, he had never felt so powerless and crude when Bardock had refused. Well, Trunks couldn't refuse the pull of his heart that told him that if she was only one day from out of his sight, that he would loose her.   
  
He didn't know what that would be called, but he would never let the chance for her to slip out of his grasp for even a second. He knew better than that.   
  
Well, he was stuck for some time. He should at least catch-up on the sleep he lost the night before in thinking ways of thwarting Pan's leaving. None were successes, but they had taken a lot of his time. Mainly thinking of never having her again in his arms. Those were the worst spent nightmares that he'd had since he was a little kid.   
  
He just needed to close his eyes. It would just be for a moment.   
  
* * *   
  
"She said not to worry about her and that she'd be fine." Schial related to Pan as they relaxed from the take off from the capsule. They only needed a few days and just get to their place. "I guess this takes a load off of my mind."   
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
"Because she'll be in greater care with him than with us at the planet."   
  
"I think that was best too," Pan stretched. She needed to keep herself active to not stretch any unnecessary muscles. "She wanted to know the planet anyway."   
  
"Speaking of planets," Schial changed the subject. "I have to warn you about the Estanlians. They're a race of female dominant power. That's why it's still in border with both quadrants, as it is a planet who mostly keeps to itself."   
  
"Now I can say that there's a planet with sense."   
  
"They keep the men for the obvious reasons and they are treated like slaves." Schial continued on. "And that might pose a problem for you."   
  
"Why? Aren't you going to be there with me?" Pan focused on Schial. Something was up.   
  
"No," she smiled seeing the narrowing of her eyes. "I'll be taking my transportation to a meeting."   
  
"But why a problem?" Pan knew that she had no idea of the customs but she knew that getting along with other species was not hard.   
  
"Not you exactly." Schial murmured, her eyes moving around the room as she tried to get around to the point.   
  
"What's the problem exactly." Pan demanded.   
  
"I'll tell you as soon as I get the ship stable." With that, Schial leaned in toward the controls and keyed in the numbers to keep the ship going at current speed and checking in with everything around them. They needed no delays.   
  
She reached down toward the storeroom stabilizer and waited for the reading to respond.   
  
"Could you go to the storeroom Pan?" She asked the tentative woman. "There seems to be some trouble with the things down there."   
  
"Sure," Pan took her belt off and tested to see if the gravity had been established. It was. Calmly, she took out of the control room and moved through the capsule that so remained like her own had been.   
  
Taking the necessary turns, she moved toward the stairs to the last part of the capsule and entered the small cabin that contained spare parts in case of emergency and some of what she thought would be food.   
  
Some of the crates were out of place. There was always something like that. Securing it, she scanned the room and made sure that everything else was as secure as they looked.   
  
Satisfied with her findings, she turned back toward the control room. And at arriving, she found it empty. Just where was that woman.   
  
Well, she should be resting. She sure needed it too. Stretching from keeping seat for hours had taken their toll on her. Knowing that everything was safe, she turned toward the rooms. All she wanted was to sleep and to rest. She had spent a whole day arguing with Trunks before she left and she needed to lift the emotional veil that she was carrying.   
  
A warm bed was all that she needed.   
  
Opening the door, she yawned and triggered the lights to illuminate her temporary room. The room lighted as fire, quickly adjusting to a soft glow.   
  
Well, her bed would surely be warm enough. Right before her, stretched on her bed lay the prince of all saiyans. He was spread on the bed, his expression of pure bliss.   
  
The bliss would be out of his face soon enough, Pan told herself as her temper flared. Just what the hell was he doing here?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, so two days went to be two weeks. I'm sorry, I just get too sidetracked now. My legit excuse is, I'm currently taking the KAT's Test, which is a state test that I have to take. Being a junior, it means a whole week of Open Response Questions on all subjects imaginable.   
  
Enough with the ramblings for me. A plot is developing here and there will be a note on the next chapter. There's a really great decision that I have to make here right now before I complicate things.   
  
I'll give it away on the next chapter... hope you're still with me until then. The next chapter will be out before the next week comes to be.   
  
Bye,   
  
Moon Star 


	14. Departure and Arrivals

Moon Star  
  
This is a Goten and Bra fan fiction. Some Pan and Trunks in here too. Don't like it, don't read it.   
  
Read bottom for important message everyone. Read and help me people.   
  
A warning to all readers. There's a lemon at the first part of the chapter. Skip if not reading it. (If not reading it, skip to the set of three stars) (It's not that good anyway)  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in here.   
  
Arranged Love   
  
Chapter 14 : Departure and Arrivals   
  
I need you now.   
  
A groan escaped Goten's lips as he shifted his position on the bed. He lay uncomfortably straight, staring at the darkness that surrounded him. He couldn't even distinguish if he was dreaming or awake to the atmosphere around him.   
  
But there was something that told him that he was extremely uncomfortable.   
  
He shifted slightly, only earning a curse from himself as his discomfort didn't lessen. He was in for it. All those erotic dreams with Bra had been a killer punch to his concentration. He spent endless nights dreaming of her company, her smile, and her body only to wake up with a very unfulfilled and very strong need for her.   
  
How would he be able to survive the months of separation if he had only been two days away from her.   
  
Grunting his surrender to find a good position of conformability, he closed his eyes, letting his mind drift toward sleep.   
  
The door softly slid as the mechanisms had been programmed to not flash open with it's usual speed. It gave the concealment of movement that she needed.   
  
She walked slowly onwards to the bed, the light encased from the hallways falling in rainbows along the dark room. Soft rays of the bulb fell on the bed, where she saw Goten lie in what seemed a very uncomfortable position. A smile caressed her face as she noted his wriggling. The sweat in his forehead only gave to the point to what he was loving.   
  
"Bra," he muttered in his sleep daze. The room about hightailed it to degrees higher than before. Just the way he said her name was enough to set her on fire.   
  
It was time she showed herself to him.   
  
And just like he was dreaming.   
  
"Bra," he called again, his body feverish with need. She loved it. Not waiting for another invitation, she pulled off her coat and moved out of her shoes. She walked slowly, almost predatory toward him.   
  
He was dreaming, she could tell by the way his body moved blindly. He turned her on in so many ways. Her pulse quickened, her heart raced. She approached the bed, settling right beside him. With care, she slid closely to him, her body turned to him, one hand at each side of his face.   
  
She didn't know if he would actually notice that she was here, but if he didn't, she would make sure in did.   
  
Goten didn't know why but he felt her near him. He could feel half of her body sink into his, her skin as soft to caress as it had been before. His eyes hazily opened, focusing right on her face.   
  
His eyes reached drunken, tracing her nose, her cheeks, her mouth to simply touch. "What a nice dream you are," he huskily admitted before plunging and ravishing her mouth with his own with a fierce attack.   
  
She responded in kind quickly, setting up a battle that ensued as he pushed her to her back. Holding her arms fervently beside her, a driving need to attack and secure possessed him.   
  
He just stared at her, his eyes still half closed, but all desire.   
  
"You feel so soft," he murmured silkily at her ear as his mouth moved sensually against her throat. One of his hands released her own, tracing down from her breast to her thigh. The slow caress sending shivers of anticipation down Bra's spine.   
  
"So real," he whispered as her hand settled on his blistering muscles. "My Dream-Bra."   
  
He thought she was a dream. Maybe the reality would shatter his senses.   
  
Going to prove him wrong, Bra did something that she had never done before. She used force and threw him down from over her so that he was the one at the bottom.   
  
This took Goten by surprise. He was always in control of these dreams. It seemed his Dream-Bra had an agenda of her own.   
  
"Feisty?" He asked amused at what this was turning to be.   
  
"You have no idea," Bra slid her hand, tracing each one of his muscles, her thighs wrapped around his own. His erection pushing through to her own. Just the feel of him was enough to have her abdomen pushing forth with a fire that never satiated.   
  
As if to prove her point, she buckled down on his erection. He released a groan as he felt the barriers that stood in his way to bliss. But not for long. He focused on her upper body. She was a sight of heaven. He could see the mounds of her flesh mounting against their restrain.   
  
He'd have to fix that.   
  
Bra unshackled herself from him for a moment, the pressing contact of him to her partially broken. Goten saw her smile and knew she had broken the contact on purpose. The vixen.   
  
"Come back," he grunted, his hands trailing from her bra toward her buttocks. He pushed her back to her place. He saw the satisfied wonder that filled her eyes.   
  
"Impatient, aren't we?" She asked coyly, his hands already feeling her free breasts. She felt the bra hanging from her arms, with a few tugs, it joined the other articles on the floor.   
  
She leaned in to his touch, her nerves flitting with the touch of her beloved. A simple stroke was enough to have her moan with relief.   
  
She was closer to him, her back arched in such a way that seemed impossible from his place. Still, he was transfixed by her expression of bliss as his hands simply played with her. She was so much like the real Bra. His Bra.   
  
This felt wrong. He felt a lie, knowing she wasn't real. Feeling as if he was failing her in such a way. Bra noted a drawback.   
  
"What's wrong?" She asked in low tones. Her hand reached for his as he felt almost draw it back.   
  
"It feels wrong," he answered, feeling stupid to be answering the question. More stupid still to feel as if he was cheating the real Bra. "I feel as if I'm cheating her."   
  
His dilemma drew her head upwards. Her eyes blinking to reset. Who would be the her?   
  
"Who's her?" She asked immediately.   
  
"The real Bra," he answered her second question again. A laugh escaped her, relief pouring through her worried mind. She should have known better.   
  
His gaze turned sideways toward a wall. His hands by his side, each craving to touch her. She knew he still wanted her, she felt it still. And such a bogus notion. She was there. It seemed that in 'dreams' he still felt drawn to her.   
  
This brought a feeling of glory. He cared enough to dismiss this, even if it was only for some time. His eyes had glazed her with a glance again, he would not be able to leave her alone any longer.   
  
She leaned in again, her hand traced his jaw, turning her eyes toward her. She leaned in, close enough to grace, but not touch. "I'm real enough." Her need and intensity, brought him towards her again.   
  
Their mouths fought again. His tongue unleashed and took it's need, his hands encased and drove in. As one of her legs moved to the middle in between his leg, his hand shot outwards to it and encased her. His touch drove the touch of desire that released the inferno.   
  
He could feel her slick, the material of her panties sipped with her own juices. He was glad to excite her in such a way with one touch to send her trembling. He rubbed his fingers, softly threading over her soft flesh with the article of clothing in place.   
  
He watched her face. Her eyes closed, her mouth open on a semi o which was more seductive than anything he had ever seen in his life. She seemed to need to steady as her hand moved from his knee up to his stomach. On the way, her hand brushed his painful desire, a need for release of confinements effectively set in effect.   
  
Her eyes opened for a second, seeing his squirm. He wanted out of his spandex, his free hand was trying to unsuccessfully. Only one hand, not wanting to interrupt his other ministrations.   
  
"Let me help," her voice felt heavy. On her knees still, she placed her hands on the top of his spandex and pulled downwards. She pulled it down mid-thighs before giving up. She could not reach lower without getting out of his grasp.   
  
It was just a second. A second in which he left her space and flung the material down the bed. He was finally free. His hand returned to her place, making sure that she would be ready. She felt that he was.   
  
"Let me," she whispered, sending his hands to his sides for a moment as she removed the last part of clothing that separated them and utter bliss.   
  
Her hand touched his throbbing member. Guiding her leg to his side, she advanced above him. Her eyes trained on them, her hand guiding him toward herself. She pushed down, her hips encasing his fully. She had never done this before.   
  
Her encasing walls trapped him in a frenzy of warmth, elicit lust. She leaned towards him, the feel of him inside her nearly driving her powerless of movement. The moment ended, she drove up and down again.   
  
His hands steadied her. Each one propped in each side of her waist. Knowing he would die a happy man at the moment. Her next thrust, he met with her own. He overpowered her, his thrusts faster, her body muddled. She had never been able to keep up with him. She was just too sensitive. She would one of these days.   
  
He slid to side, his angling changed. Her eyes closed with feeling. She was building in, it would not last for long, she felt the burning crease. He gripped her hips fiercely, his fingers digging in with powerful force. A last thrust and she cried out.   
  
Spent, Bra fell on his sweaty body. Both her own and his mixing in with the smell of sweaty want still in the air. His arms circled her, his lips finding her chin and setting a kiss.   
  
"My Bra," he whispered as he turned, moving her with him. "You're as good in life as in these dreams."   
  
* * *   
  
"I still can't believe his gall to just show up and expect me to let it slide," Pan almost screamed to the listening Schial.   
  
She had heard this argument non-stop for the past two days. Ever since Pan had found Trunks in her bedroom on the ship. It was time she got over it. This was going to be so much fun to prepare.   
  
"Well," Schial used her authority voice. "He's here to stay so just accept it." She knew that Pan knew that, but venting did help release some of the tension.   
  
"But," Pan knew the complications. "How am I suppose to be now when I have the prince of the saiyans with me."   
  
"The same," Schial informed. "You're still the temporary replacement and you're only staying at Estanla for a day to refuel and then continue on. No one in the Eastern Quadrant knows what the prince looks like and they could care less."   
  
"But how will we explain him?" Pan hissed. This was getting complicated.   
  
"He'll be your bodyguard." Schial explained calmly.   
  
"How?" Pan didn't see it coming. The prince acting like a bodyguard? No way. He commanded the presence of everyone in a room. That was not going to work out at all.   
  
"We'll just change him a little," the mischievous smile at Schial's face alerted the talked party that something was going to happen that he wasn't going to like.   
  
"What could those two be planning?" Trunks asked to himself as both women huddled even closer, their voices becoming whispers.   
  
All he knew was that he wasn't going to like that. No way in hell.   
  
He turned, about to leave the door when a clearing throat stopped him. They had known that he had been trying to listen in on him. Let's just hope that Pan wasn't still murderous. He would have expected her to be cooled off after two days. It's not like she could change things.   
  
He prayed she couldn't change things.   
  
"Come in Trunks," Schial commanded exasperated. It seemed that he had been so much in his thoughts that he hadn't heard them calling him.   
  
He entered, taking a deep breath in the process. He needed to survive this.   
  
In the middle of the room stood the table, both girls seated at each side. They waited for him to join them and seat in the middle. What was going to happen?   
  
"Knowing that you won't leave," Pan started. "We've devised a plan to cover you."   
  
He looked from one to the other and nodded slowly. "You're going to be Pan's bodyguard during her stay in King Cold's planet Trunks." Schial informed him. "I'm in charge here and that's all you're going to be allowed to protest."   
  
"But.."   
  
"No," she repeated the word every time he opened his mouth. "And be glad that I don't just throw you off of this capsule." Turning, she flapped her long hair and marched right out of the room.   
  
"What was that all about?" Trunks asked thrown aback by his friend's outburst.   
  
"Putting your foot down and saying who's boss," Pan shrugged her shoulders and walked up to his chair. "And I'm in charge."   
  
Shooting a scrutinized look at his figure, she studied carefully each one of his aspects. Her mind was already turning and tuning. She was going to make this work.   
  
Her hand came to his head. She traced his hair as it traveled all the way to his shoulders. That would have to change. Also, the color. All saiyans were 90% black haired. A very dominant trait. Purple was not a common color in the race. She'd have to dye it. And normal clothes. With only suits from the space ship she was sure that he could pass for a normal saiyan.   
  
"It's time to change you Trunks," she finally told him.   
  
"Change me?" His voice quivered slightly. "What are you talking about?"   
  
She smiled coyly, igniting the space between them. "I'm making you into the believable bodyguard of an ambassador." Her voice coldly controlled. "I might need one after all."   
  
* * *   
  
Goten groaned at the insufferable noise of the room's clock. He felt like finding it and smashing the system little by little. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes and yawned.   
  
"Alarm off," he said hoarsely to the room. The beeping stopped, making Goten's eyes slide close once again. He had one of the best dreams of his life the night before. He felt both spent on one end and full of energy on the other.   
  
The feeling of familiarity in the air. Sitting in bed, he stretched in muscles, cracking them in place. He turned and walked right out of bed to find himself completely naked.   
  
That was strange. He could have swore that he had climbed in bed with his training shorts. He had been too tired at first to make the effort but it seemed he had done at some part of the night.   
  
Working his muscles still, he walked to the door, placing his training shorts back on and walked out of the room to the main room. He had to check to see if it was all going according to the plan. He was there five minutes later.   
  
And he found her.   
  
She was wearing only a pair of panties that he seemed to recognize from last night and a stretch shirt that only went to her waist.   
  
"Morning," she smiled brightly. "Food's ready and the system checks perfectly clear."   
  
He just stood there. What was there to believe? She was right there. That meant that last night was not a dream. But, what was she doing here?   
  
She saw the changes in his face. "Aren't you glad to see me?" Her lower lip stuck out, her eyes cast down.   
  
"Bra," she looked up again. "I'm glad to see you." His arms extended, not one second before she flung herself at his stout frame. He held her in place as she burrowed in deeper.   
  
"Good," her voice muffled by his skin. "You seemed to last night."   
  
The little barb earned a blush from Goten. She looked up at him. "So you have exotic dreams about women."   
  
"No," he intercepted. "I have exotic dreams about you only."   
  
"You better," she muttered before stealing a kiss from his lips.   
  
"I wouldn't dare," he replied to her daring tone. He chuckled before throwing her to him again in a deep embrace. "I can't believe you're here."   
  
"Well," she moved out of his embrace and pressed for the food to be placed. "I am."   
  
The whirring alerted of the food as a table extended from the wall and Bra placed the plates that had emerged from the kitchen window. He seated himself before asking.   
  
"How?"   
  
"I wanted to come with you to Earth," she quickly explained. "So I left a word with my mother and snuck on the ship with her permission."   
  
"You're going to scare the hell out of my grandfather Bra." He warned her.   
  
"On well," she let it go. "But I wanted to go to Earth." She let the space fill in with silence before adding. "With you."   
  
Both just looked at each other as the breakfast in front of them just stood there. She slipped her hand to the table which he fully encased with his own as soon as she approached. In a comfortable silence they ate the first bite.   
  
"You know," Goten propped his shoulders forward, leaning on the table with his free arm. "Sometimes I feel that this is crazy."   
  
"This?" She looked at their joined hands.   
  
"Yeah," he turned hers over. His fingers tracing the lines from corner to corner. "It's just so real and still so little..."   
  
"..time." She finished for him. "I know."   
  
"But," his eyes returned to their usual hazed wonder when he looked at her. "Time has taught me so much."   
  
Bra smiled at his revelation. She knew that he was having his second thoughts of this whole business, and so did she. How could it be to be so much involved in so little time. She didn't know, but she knew that this she didn't want to plague with doubts and question. Leaving it pure was the way to go.   
  
"When are we getting to Earth?" She asked, completely entranced with his hands as he slipped a berry into his mouth.   
  
* * *   
  
"I can't believe that I'm actually doing this," Trunks muttered as he stretched over the armor that Schial had handed to him just minutes before to wear. He had just finished having a 'hair treatment' with Pan which just left him wordless. He had glanced into a mirror and could scarcely recognize himself. Who knew hair made such a difference on someone?   
  
But now, his hair was brassily cut to about an inch and a half off of his skull, spread evenly throughout. Dyed completely black, everything completely outlined. With his shorter hair, his featured were emphasized. His jaw was straight, his eyebrows emphasized and his eyes looked narrower to him.   
  
"We're here," Schial replied through the door as he finished putting the breastplates on his chest. "So you can't back down."   
  
He stepped out, Schial immediately turning and reaching for the back of his head toward the neck. Using the universal translator of the language, she imputed the code for the planet's language and waited for the allotted time to activate itself.   
  
"Done," she said as she pressed her two fingers to the incision and waited for the vibration that would come. "Go on."   
  
She walked out to the opposite side of the hallway as Trunks directed himself toward the main bridge. The docking wouldn't be rocky or anything. It was a stable gravity and the atmosphere was controlled by very advanced mechanisms on the planet.   
  
He might be oblivious to some things, but he did know something about the planet they were visiting for just a day.   
  
~  
  
"He is a chauvinistic male and that's all there is to it," Pan said as she imputed the calculations into the screen. Schial was right beside her, checking in with the equipment inside the ship.   
  
"All saiyans are that way," Schial clarified. "But he came because he was worried about you too."   
  
Pan passed the palm of her hand on the back of her head and rubbed carefully to let the kinks out. She hadn't been sleeping comfortably for some days now. "Part of me knows that Schial," she left the controls and sat down on her place. "But then I just want to crack his skull open for being so like a man."   
  
"It must be nice," Schial smirked as her response made Pan squirm at her surprise. "He just cares enough."   
  
"I know," Pan's hand traveled to the side of her neck, tracking the faint fang marks that had been left there just one week before. She hadn't known what it was for, but it had been explained. It was comfortable and unnerving at the same time.   
  
She felt dazzled that he had chosen her to have his mark and possession, but it was a little insulting. She knew that she belonged to him in the matters of the heart, but that still didn't mean that he had the right to make decisions for her.   
  
"It's the only way he knows on how not to loose you," Schial scrambled to the seat beside her as they waited for the computer clearance that was needed. "If he looks after you and makes sure that nothing threatens you, he feels that you will never stray."   
  
"But things don't work that way." Pan told her.   
  
Schial acknowledged it to be true. But she couldn't leave these two at each other's throats when this was so delicate. "That's what you have to teach him."   
  
Sighing, Pan looked away, her hands wrangled with each other. It was hard to maintain her strong facade when all she wanted inside was to run into his arms and kiss him for all eternity. But she couldn't and wouldn't let it dominate her.   
  
Just because she was in love with a man didn't mean that the emotion would control everything about her. It would be easy to give in, but Trunks did have to realize that she knew how to take care of herself. She had always done so.   
  
"He takes his responsibility very seriously then," Pan said smiling to her companion. The computer flashed with the approval of conditions.   
  
"He's a prince," Schial kidded. "What else can you expect?"   
  
"Nothing more."   
  
"Good," Schial smiled as they both stood up and she turned to make sure that everything was in order with Pan's clothes. She then ushered her out of the room. "Go to the main bridge and wait for it." Giving a kiss of farewell on her cheek, "Remember what I said."   
  
"I will," Pan turned sideways to watch her as she stepped forward. "Sister."   
  
~  
  
He waited patiently for half an hour as he knew the procedures to dock took place and both girls talked with the workers on the other side.   
  
"Remember what I said Trunks," Pan appeared behind him as she had on her special armor that had a robe at the front covering the breastplate. A certain sign of delicate and powerful influence. "I'm in charge in here, and you have to respect the rules."   
  
"Understood," Trunks muttered as he let her step before her. He still watched her cautiously. "I know everything I need."   
  
"Let's hope so," Pan was able to whisper before the door of the main bridge opened and the bubble pass way adapted to the connection for some seconds.   
  
Women with the only difference of being of a light dark color with a white dot at their foreheads walked on the pass way to meet them. Both leading women saluted their selves and were introduced.   
  
"Who's he?" The women watched Trunks warily. Each prepared for anything.   
  
"My bodyguard," Pan explained. "He's been assigned to help in any case of attack as I reach my destination."   
  
"Good," they spared a glance at his semi bowed head and dismissed him. "Come this way Ambassador Pan Son."   
  
"Thank you," sparing a warning glance at Trunks, Pan followed the women as they led her into the passageway and into their planet.   
  
~Remember Trunks, she communicated to him as she saw the subtle glances that the women threw his way. Most weren't of fear but appreciative. Clearly, these women weren't blind.   
  
~I know princess, he answered to her warning. It's just some time.   
  
~No trouble.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, we've gotten so far in here that I'm amazed. But now, it's your turn. I'm not sure if I'm running in and ruining the story by getting so many chapters out that it just becomes ran on. I don't want that to happen.   
  
So, we've come to the entry point of the story. You can either tell me to continue or to post an epilogue for the next chapter. If you choose the former, I assure you that there won't be more than 20 chapters in total to this story.   
  
It's your decision. I'm here to do whatever you wish as you are the reader. Tell me what you want. What you think, because I will take this to heart and put in the next chapter.   
  
Leave a review with your choice everyone, I want to know and need what you want.   
  
Thanks to all for reading this, and I hope that you've enjoyed this story so far... (sorry the lemon was crappy but I don't have any experience in that area of writing)... your support means the most to me.   
  
Bye,   
  
Moon Star 


	15. Meeting the Cold Family

Moon Star  
  
This is a G/B with P/T in there. Don't like them, don't read it.   
  
Disclaimer : Dragonball Z and it's characters do not belong to me.   
  
Arranged Love   
  
Chapter 15 : Meeting the Cold Family   
  
"It's time to get this show in the road," Schial muttered under her breath as she watched in suspended space, the capsule shuttle speeding away from her terminal point. Both Trunks and Pan were only a day and a half day away from arriving at the Cold planet but she had other things to do.   
  
Closing the pod, she entered her destination, shuddering at the thought of having to spend some more time at the sights of Cooler and his army of freaks as she would call them.   
  
All she had to do was get through the Riman Galaxy and she would arrive on time to leave the new contract at Earth with no mishaps or time to waste. It was too close to deadline. But what she didn't understand was why they hadn't given the contract to Goten as he made his trip back. Unless something was to happen that Bardock had foreseen.   
  
She didn't like the thoughts that cruised through her mind, because only one force was the capable enough to have everything laid out to interfere with their trip back.   
  
That might also be why she had been instructed to fly through the Riman Galaxy with it's unstable stars and planets. They deemed it safer than any other route as she would not meet any other ships on the way.   
  
Pressing the sleep gas button, she fingered slightly the black fort suitcase that was at the side of her seat. It was so important to get this to Earth without mishaps. A whole race depended on it's contents. She just hoped that all would be fine in her route.   
  
Shifting her position, she graced over her tailbone. That's what it was now and forever. No more furry tails to live with. A whole new generation would have to be born with so many differences.   
  
It was a long and treacherous road ahead.   
  
* * *   
  
It had been a week of incredible closure.   
  
Bra murmured softly with the song that remained playing by the speaker system. She skipped steps to the sound of the music as she moved from one side to the other on the lower engines of the ship. Just doing a quick over the system to make sure that there was no overheating or loose screws that needed to be taken care of.   
  
Walking slowly out of the place, she spied a certain handsome spiky haired guy glancing out of one of the windows to the outside space. He seemed intrigued by something in the distance.   
  
Not wanting to interrupt his concentration, Bra moved to his side with plenty of time for him to see her and without saying a word, she directed her line of vision to the vast blackness that reigned outside.   
  
The planets lighted with their reflections. The stars tinkled, with the reigning suns blaring their light for all. And there it was. She could see it. It was a reflection of the darkness on it's own.   
  
There was no mistake about it. It was a ship. And it was making it's way toward them.   
  
"Are you sure that's a ship?" Goten asked her as his own troubled face mirrored her own. He needed her knowledgeable confirmation.   
  
"It is," she moved half a step to the right. The reflective shine of the sun caught her glare. "The sun is reflecting on the shield of the ship."   
  
"I figured as much," Goten muttered as they let silent reign once more. They waited the time to see what would happen now.   
  
"They know we're here," he stated. Bra could see his fists moving off and on reflexively. "They're not going to let us go."   
  
"It all depends," Bra wavered. "It'll still be about 30 minutes before they reach us. There must be something we can do."   
  
Her troubled gaze shifted to his. He saw the desperation that reigned there.   
  
"We have to find out who they are first," briskly, Goten walked toward the main bridge, Bra following behind. The cameras of the outside activated, the whole scenery portrayed by each of the screens.   
  
"Here," Bra handed him an earphone and opened a program on the main computer. Looking at it for a moment, he put it on and waited patiently for Bra to show her whatever she needed to.   
  
Static came, it followed and silence. Then it came, gibberish at first but then it transformed.   
  
"What is this?" Goten asked amazed as the low frequency transformed into an audible language.   
  
"It doesn't have a name," she informed him as she continued to type in the frequencies. "It's an equipment that let us hear the channel that they are using as soon as we find the frequency and start to give out the same time."   
  
"Did you come up with this or was it Bulma?"   
  
"A little both ways," she replied as the last dash was in. The speech came in with no interference or blips. "It's yurenian."   
  
"And that means..."   
  
"That it's a ship from King Cold lackeys." Bra finished for him. "They work as if there is not code of violation. But they are still taking slaves as if nothing is wrong with it."   
  
"Then we know that they're going to take this ship." Goten grounded.   
  
"Yes," Bra affirmed his statement. "But because it's a ship that has no original port known to them, they won't know that we're from Vegetasei and in turn saiyans."   
  
"Will they recognize you?" Goten asked worried. If they were working for Cold, there was no clue to what would happen to the daughter of Vegeta in their hands.   
  
"No," she responded truthfully. "And without our tails," she pointed toward her back which was tailless. "They won't be able to see that we're saiyans."   
  
"Then we're cleared." Goten drew out. He closed in on her, taking off the earphone off. "All we have to do is draw out a plan."   
  
"The inevitable is that we'll be captured." Bra said as she started to close in on any readings that might be picked up by the other ship. "But that just means that we'll be taken to the Cold planet."   
  
* * *   
  
"We're here," Pan announced solemnly the news. Stating the obvious but, she had to say something. "Let's get this started."   
  
Trunks simply nodded as he followed behind her. He straightened his back, his position perfectly straight. His eyes looked forward, blank and hard. The perfect picture of a dangerous and protective bodyguard. Just what he had to be.   
  
The door to the ramp opened, the path toward the inside base stretched out. No one was on it, so both walked at an even pace toward the other side.   
  
They approached the door toward the base, it swooshed open.   
  
Pan stood proud, emotionless toward the swarm of creatures that were assembled at the room. Each eyes were turned toward them. Their fleeting interest not really reassuring Pan of a safe place. A grunt from behind her reassured her some.   
  
She was glad now that she wasn't alone with all of these creatures.   
  
"Ambassador of Vegetasei?" A voice from their right asked. Pan and Trunks turned their heads toward the commanding tone.   
  
There stood a green creature of fair features. Pan recognized him from the briefing that Schial had given her on the days at the ship. Zarbon -- one of the right hand man of King Cold that had served under Freeza before his death. Pan knew that he was of prolonged age, but he didn't show it.   
  
"Yes," she clearly answered.   
  
"Him?" Zarbon asked of the other person.   
  
"Insurance," Pan simply responded. Both of them locked eyes. Just staring each other down seemed to be the rage of the room. Everyone's attention was on both. "Problem?"   
  
"No," Zarbon replied as he turned and moved away. By a hand movement, he said clearly to follow him.   
  
Trunks stood to the back. Pan turned her head sideways toward him and assented. Taking the signal, Trunks walked back toward one of the doors that lead to the outside world. Being the whole place made of crystals, you could clearly look to the outside. Pan simply walked behind Zarbon, taking her time.   
  
Trunks opened the door and closed it. Then, looking up toward the landing arch, he took off toward the ramp. Wasting no time, Trunks moved to one of the ship's sides and pressed. The explosion sounded and the capsule emerged.   
  
A minute later, he was back inside. The capsule carefully in his hand, he followed her scent.   
  
They had to be careful here.   
  
Pan guessed that it wasn't normal procedure to send the top man to retrieve guests in the planet. She knew that they were going to be treated with special care being from one of the first enemy camp, but she knew that if they were too careful, it was something that they were hiding.   
  
Zarbon walked over a threshold that was heavy decorated and pronounced with gold. She guessed it to be a very important room. But who cared for it, the creatures that were beyond it she knew were very strong and from many different races.   
  
And in the middle of the room stood King Cold, surrounded by astounding creatures of immense height and power.   
  
"King Cold," Zarbon's voice halted all procedures at the room. One of the creatures turned back. From all of the details that Pan had received, she could tell the resemblance. Truly, Freeza and Cold were truly related.   
  
"Ah," he smiled pleased of the creatures before him. "The representative is here." He eyed Pan carefully, his gaze not leaving any detail unrevealed. He walked forward, his eyes focused on Pan. Not sparing a glance at the warrior behind her.   
  
"Welcome to Cold planet," King Cold inclined his head in a mirth manner. Pan could guess his game. "I hope the trip was satisfactory."   
  
"It was," Pan answered as he still approached.   
  
"Great," his smile still unsettled her. She didn't like any of these people. Not caring for seeming rude, she turned her eyes toward everyone in the room. Categorizing each one of the creatures before her. She wasn't going to be taken off guard.   
  
"Somehow we had thought that they would send a male to our planet," the silken voice interrupted her search. It was pitched at a tone of danger she knew too well.   
  
Both Trunks and Pan turned their heads at the same time.   
  
There stood Cooler.   
  
"They did send one," Zarbon joined in.   
  
"Yes," all three gazes lingered at Trunk's built. "They did."   
  
Before they had landed, Pan and Trunks had decided that the less he said the better. So he stood in complete silence, but ready for anything that might come their way.   
  
Many scouters had been used silently at their arrival to try to get an inkling of the senders. The numbers they received were so low that startled them. But they all knew that saiyans could control their power. The energy level reader was of no use as no accurate number could be used to prepare.   
  
One thing that was noted though, was that the 'bodyguard' had a sword at his belt. Which meant he was skilled at weapons as he was in maneuvering his power.   
  
"I'm sure you're both exhausted from your trip," Cold remained his passive tone. Nothing was going to hitch a suspicion in his plan. "I'll have someone direct you to your rooms."   
  
Zarbon got the message and nodded. But Cooler stopped him. "I'll direct them to their rooms father." Cold approved and motioned for both saiyans to follow him.   
  
"There'll be a welcome dinner party for you," Cooler supplied along the way. "You'll be sent help to get ready."   
  
"Thanks," Pan replied as Trunks walked beside her. His shoulder brushed her own, a touch that was both calming and reassuring.   
  
Cooler stopped at a suite door. "The room contains one bedroom, bathroom, small kitchen and receiving room." He explained. "We did not know that there were two coming, so we didn't anticipate another room needed."   
  
Both Pan and Trunks looked at one another. They also had thought about it. It had been a possibility that had been approached. "No matter."   
  
Pan interrupted. "It's his decision if he cares to stay in the same suite as me." The sentence clearly showing that she and him were of no relation. So they were not together.   
  
"I'll stay," his monotone reply did nothing but show that he had no objection or thrill to be in the same room.   
  
"Very well," Cooler knew when to stop. Using the control at the side of the door, he entered the number code and the door opened.   
  
"Hope you'll be comfortable," and with that, he slipped to the opposite way. Both Trunks and Pan were left alone.   
  
"Change the code please," Pan said as she entered the suite. There was something unsettling of the whole thing, but she knew how to deal with the situation. Taking a deep breath, she let the tension move out of her shoulders. Reaching behind her hair, she touched the translator and turned it off. She knew that the frequencies were catch if left turned on.   
  
Now they could talk in peace.   
  
The door behind her closed. Trunks too had turned his translator off.   
  
"Speak in my language," she oriented. It was one that was not recorded in Cold's records as it was a planet that had never been visited to.   
  
"We should check for surveillance."   
  
"Already done," Trunks replied as he ran his fingers through his short hair. Now that made him miss his long locks. It was going to take so much time to grow it back. "There's no cameras."   
  
His wishful tone gave his yearning away. "You miss your long hair don't you."   
  
"My natural color too," Trunks walked to one of the mirrors and grimaced. Not was he only unrecognizable which was a good thing, but he was hideous. The chopped hairstyle did nothing to help him either.   
  
"I never pictured you as a vane person," Pan let a laugh escape as she saw him frown.   
  
"Me neither," he replied at her description. Then, his face turned teary. "I guess I'm just afraid that you won't love me anymore."   
  
"Like that could happen," she rolled her eyes at his act.   
  
"Oh," her comment put him in high spirits again. "Show me you love me."   
  
"What?" Pan almost fell to the floor with the crawling sensation that she had been set up.   
  
"Come here," he turned toward her with a devilish smile on his face.   
  
Laughing Pan started to step back. "You look horrible."   
  
"Show me you love me." He pouted as he continued to advance and she to step back.   
  
"Not now," she still broke up to a laugh. "This is not the time for games." She knocked herself against one of the furniture in the room. She settled herself, but he still closed the distance between them.   
  
"I'm not playing," he whined. It got the result he wanted. She saw him so pitiful that she couldn't hold out any longer. She fell right there on the floor, her hands on her stomach and her laughter pouring all over the room.   
  
She saw his triumphant smile and knew this was what he had wanted. There, he pounced on her and threw her over his shoulder.   
  
"Stop this," she tried to make it an order, but it came out with a giggle.   
  
"It's time for a bath commander," his hand patted her butt. He opened the door to the room and closed it with his foot. "Let's see how clean I can get you."   
  
* * *   
  
All of the sites were docked within. And they could already hear the patter of feet from the outside. And it was gigantic.   
  
Both Bra and Goten stood at a cell in which many other creatures like them were held. Each group segregated with each owns species and mediations. Each was with their own gender as she could figure out. All of the female species were facing the male by the communication at the sides.   
  
Bra was reclining, sitting on the corner of the cell, with Goten sitting right beside her on the other side. It hadn't been so bad as they had been taken.   
  
At least they had no direct contact with the ship. Bra had made sure that the doors would stay safely locked no matter the codes and tries that would be made to open it. It being made of one of the toughest materials in the galaxy would help with any artificial entry that would be made.   
  
"It's in control," Goten whispered to her.   
  
They had been given the chance to be captured with no hassles. Bra and Goten had agreed on it being the best choice as to not attract attention. As they had disembarked, they had both admitted to being from a neighboring planet of Vegetasei and with Bra's knowledge of the people and the planet itself, it had been accepted.   
  
"Did you see the pink, three horned creature that watched behind the mirror?" Bra asked quietly in one of the Earth's languages.   
  
"Yes," Goten's eyes zoomed in with the rest of his inmates. They had to be careful here. "He seemed really interested in us."   
  
"Let's just hope that we don't get swept up in any problems." Seeing the approaching guards, both continued on in staring to nowhere in particular.   
  
The guard turned toward the male cell. "We have a problem with an alph-rec. You three, come out." He pointed to Goten and two other creatures around him. "Let's go."   
  
"Go," Bra muttered in a low tone. No one else caught it.   
  
Now that she was alone, Bra turned her senses toward everyone in the cell. In a body count of both of them together and the three left, there was a total of 53. Not a bad number. Focusing in the females, she grouped them accounting to similarity and species.   
  
All the women just huddled in silence, the sound of work being the only background noise heard at the place. She had never seen so many scare people. All seemed dirty, their clothes ragged and their features made of complete misery.   
  
But one in particular just seemed to blend in with the darkness. She guessed it to be a small girl. Shivering and completely alone. That was what was out of place about her. She was alone and shivering.   
  
As if sensing being observed, she looked up. Fear rubbed in her eyes and her breath hitched. Bra smiled at her, trying to ease her fear. The resemblance to the saiyan and human face was tremendous.   
  
Sensing that she would do no harm, the girl tried to smile at her. Still, her gaze turned down toward the dirty floor and didn't raise again.   
  
Well, here we had a new friend.   
  
The time passed and Goten returned with the other two creatures. The cell opened with no one really looking at anything and closed once again. No one cared for anything that would happen it seems.   
  
Goten took his spot once again, settling in to quiet and nothing at all.   
  
"Anything happen?" Goten asked softly as a guard passed by.   
  
Bra turned her eyes toward the girl, but stopped herself. "Nothing." There was still some things that she needed to figure out. "All's calm."   
  
Hours and three coughing fit later...   
  
"What will make you stop?" A guard came forth shouting from outside.   
  
The girl simply squirmed as she put her hands toward her mouth. This was the fourth time that one of the guards had come to check on her racket. Bra saw the girls chest tighten and loosen at a very high rate. The lungs wanted to cough, but the girl was stopping any way of release. She was going to kill herself if she didn't breath again.   
  
Scurrying by the floor toward the girl, she took her hands and made her release her blatant cough. Turning on her universal translator, she ordered her to stop her wheezing.   
  
"You're only delaying the coughs," Bra explained. She turned her gaze toward the leaving guard. "You could bring some water and she'll stop."   
  
He merely growled and turned out. Everyone beside them continued to be in their quiet world. Surprising, the guard returned with something that it seemed to Bra to be a big container with water. He grudgingly opened the cell and brought it in.   
  
Bra reached for it and offered it to the girl. As if sedated, she reached slowly, her hands quivering.   
  
"It'll be alright," Bra muttered as she gave the container back to the guard. He snatched it and hurried out.   
  
"You can tell who's in charge that if there were better conditions, these things wouldn't happen," Bra made sure it was loud and clear.   
  
"You shouldn't say that," the girl whispered. "They'll take you away."   
  
"Don't worry," pleasantly, she tugged at the girl to come closer to her corner. "You just need to keep warm." Taking off her jacket, she draped it over the small girl. "Get some sleep. Nothing's going to happen to you."   
  
Giving in to her, she closed her eyes. Bra could feel the hard lines of her face receding. Calming. She leaned in toward the rails, Goten's warm back connecting with hers.   
  
"Are you sure that was wise?" Goten asked as Bra turned off her translator.   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"She's sick," Goten turned the palm of his hand and slipped it in backwards through the rails. He sought her hand and gripped it. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too," Bra murmured as a sniff broke out from her side. "She's pale and cold."   
  
"You'll be too without a jacket." Goten separated himself from the rail and shrugged off his own. Everyone around them watched as he pushed it through the hole and placed it on one of her shoulders.   
  
Bra's eyes opened, her hand touching the material. "You'll be cold."   
  
"No," he shook his head, settling down in his place once again. "It won't affect me."   
  
"What are we going to do?" Bra asked as she slipped the garment on. She didn't know how she could tell, but she was sure that the cloth smelled of him.   
  
"Wait," Goten replied, his lips only parted for a fraction, no movement of his words given. "And see what these yurenians are doing."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been some time. Thanks to everyone for still being in with me on this. What did you think of the family and the change in plans?   
  
'Till the next update...   
  
Moon Star 


	16. Plans in Dangerous Roads

Moon Star  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own anything.   
  
Arranged Love   
  
Chapter 16 : Plans in Dangerous Roads  
  
Time had passed, exactly 13 days and 12 nights, and everything seemed satisfactory to the peace of mind of both Pan and Trunks. But something was definitely up. And she was sure that the atmosphere wasn't the thing that was making her queasy.   
  
Trunks had been leaving the room for the past week to look around the place. Looking at training arenas, the kitchens and talking with many of the soldiers that were around them. She could damn it all to hell but she wasn't one to do things recklessly.   
  
She was in and just to make sure that none suspected anything of the saiyans plans. Only a spy could really infiltrate this place. And she wasn't a very good one. Acting was never one of her favorite hobbies.   
  
"Going exploring again," Pan asked, her voice edgy as she saw Trunks moving out toward the door. She was seated in a comforting seat that watched over it.   
  
"Yeah," Trunks answered as he slipped a hand to her belly and softly caressed it.   
  
It unsettled her. Why was he doing that? "What are you doing?"   
  
"Nothing," he seemed as surprised as she did. "Guess it was a reflex." He kissed her on the lips. Everything in, nothing left untouched. "I just can't keep my hands off of you."   
  
Pan watched closely as the door opened and closed behind him. He sure seemed in high spirits. She just hoped that he wasn't getting into any trouble around.   
  
But just how to tell it.   
  
She had no clue to how let the bombshell fall. It was so easy to think of the scene, but then when he was there, she could never get her mouth to open and actually get her thoughts out. She was always stunned by her uncontrolled fear. And fear of what she didn't know.   
  
She was nineteen years old and she knew a lot of things that most of her people had no clue to. She was also of a powerful race that always gave her courage to face her troubles. But this was something uncontrollable. She didn't know why but maybe it was the conflicting emotions that swirled around her.   
  
She knew what she had to do. But how to do it was not something she could just front and do. And especially now that they were at a distant planet in which she knew everyone would be happy to throw her in a cold and dark room and let her die of hunger.   
  
Still, remembering him and what she was thinking of was not something that really cleared so carefully. She groaned at herself. She didn't even know where she was going with this. All this meant was that she had to be extra careful and tell Trunks.   
  
The second wasn't going to be easy.   
  
She spared a glance at the walls that seemed to enclose her in. They were drowning her in with their pale colors and heights. Growling, she stood from her seat and decided to venture to the outside. She had to find him and say something now.   
  
He was starting to suspect of something. But she had to tell him now before he would draw his own conclusions.   
  
The door opened and she started to make her way out when she drew back startled. Two what she guessed to be generals of some sort stood at the door. They were arguing, but she didn't understand anything. They turned to her and spoke.   
  
Pressing for her translator, she waited for them to speak to her again.   
  
"Prince Cooler requests your presence to deal with a matter," the one at her right said.   
  
"He's instructed us to take you to one of the training areas."   
  
"Alright," now this she wasn't expecting.   
  
They arrived at the designated place it seemed. She went through the door and the guards disappeared. That was just what she needed. To be alone with one of the big ones. No, really, she wasn't just being sarcastic.   
  
"Pan Son," the voice startled her. It was so close, and she hadn't sensed anything. "Why were you sent?"   
  
Cooler moved from her back and walked slowly, totally in control beside her. His hands were at his back, his tail lamely running through the floor.   
  
"You seem inexperienced in such manner of politics to have been appointed in high authority," Cooler informed her, having stopped circling her.   
  
"I am inexperienced," she clearly answered. She wasn't going to back down on this. "It's the first time I actually come to a distant planet to play cordial and smile at everything that is being said."   
  
Cooler blinked at her frankness. Why had she just said that? He knew that a true spy wasn't to answer out the question. They always evaded or hided what was actually being asked. But she had done that. She still hadn't answered.   
  
"I'm here because I am a person with the qualifications for the contract that has been sent." She went up to his original question. "My job is to play curtsy and get it signed and stated."   
  
"You seem too outright to know the full play of politics," Cooler let his thoughts play out loud.   
  
"That's just one thing," Pan already had an answer to his comment. "This is not a game, but a contract that has the power of keeping planets and it's people alive. It's not a game of farce between politicians but a way of maintaining life in the galaxy."   
  
"Those thoughts don't make a good politician."   
  
"I don't care," she spit out as soon as he finished. "It's my job and I do it with all my faculties. I have no reason to play behind farces for something that I do not need." Her eyes cringed at him. "I have nothing to hide as everything is out in the table. So therefore, I have no reason to play politician with anyone."   
  
Screw it all, she was a great actress. He seemed to be weighting his thoughts and what to do next. But to his expression, she seemed to have answered what he wanted to know.   
  
"And now, if that's what you needed to discuss," she turned and advanced toward the door.   
  
"You make a great politician," Cooler said before she even placed three steps. "I can't tell what you're hiding or why. That's a great distinction."   
  
"As I said, I don't care what you think." The door opened automatically, and closed as she stepped out of the room. She was right at the door, she heard clearly the mocking laugh that was released in the room.   
  
You just had to hate the bad guys. But it was still too close to the mark for her to even let it drop. Something was up. Suspicion was always the first step toward problems. She knew that too well.   
  
Knowing that she would be all alone if she was to return to her designated room, Pan decided to go to the cafeteria which she had visited in a tour of the place by the high secretaries. At least there she would be surrounded by living creatures and not just the pastels of the walls.   
  
As she entered the room, she scanned the area. No, Trunks didn't seem to be here. She just knew that he was going to get into trouble in one of his exploring times. But she had no say on what happened. Or what he did. Although she really wanted to.   
  
There were plenty of chairs and tables in which to sit in. She choose one close to the walls. She didn't want her back to any of the warriors within the place. It was enough that they would talk of her, but she wasn't going to let them do it behind her back.   
  
Let's just see what this place has to offer.   
  
Watching always told you the efficiency of your enemy. And that's what she did. All warriors were of different strengths and efficiency. It was a variable of high and low powers. And it seemed that not one of them seemed to like the other. Never traveling in packs or in races. There was nothing that associated them together.   
  
Nothing but competition that is.   
  
A group had huddled together for the last hour, each minute passing by, the more that reunited around the same table. It seemed a sport or all of just strength.   
  
It was the normal arm wrestling that was played on Earth. Now that was something hilarious. All tried their hands at it. Loosing, winning and rematches in question of cheating. It was always funny to watch experienced fighters get into this sort of thing.   
  
But it seemed that one of them was the actual winner. Every time he was challenged, he won. He seemed to be of an insect species but of violet coloring. His eyes narrowed and a smirk of overconfidence always played. He was the star it seemed.   
  
And every time he was challenged or challenged anyone, he pulled on certain strength. He was overconfident, but he had the rough power to back it up.   
  
Maybe she should try it. It had been years since she had indulged herself into the sport. The last time being her uncle who always pulled a win. How she hated his smug face, knowing that he was always stronger in the strength department.   
  
But this was a different venue. But she shouldn't. And she wouldn't. She was not to boast her powers to anyone. Taking another line of thinking, she returned to her original thought. Just where the hell was Trunks every time he left the suite for hours?   
  
"Hey, lady!" One of the men creatures shouted at her direction. Blinking at the calling, Pan turned her gaze at the commotion. "Yeah," she saw a similar creature from the one she had been studying motioning to her. "Want to give it a try?"   
  
She saw the smiles coming from all around. "We know that all saiyans are trained and have strength." He accentuated gruffly. "You're all warriors."   
  
If he only knew that she was half saiyan only. And that the taunts of pride didn't work that much with her. Too much as she saw the smiles of reeling in a new fish to kill.   
  
"Why not?" She replied to his taunt with a careless shrug. Who in the world knew who invented the game? But she knew every little thing about it.   
  
A line parted and let her advance toward the table. One of the contestants moved out of the chair as she sat down to face her opponent. Both put in their hands in position and let the pull begin.   
  
Assessing the power, at the sign, the shouts started. Pan moved her hand in both ways, back to see how much strength her opponent was using, and forth to see how much was used to counter use her moves. She wouldn't say that he was slow. He had tremendous strength considering.   
  
These people were certainly no pushovers. That she knew. And it was over.   
  
She wasn't going to be pushed around and for that she had to prove it. His opponents hand was at the table, her own on top.   
  
"That wasn't so hard," she taunted to all. "Anyone else want to try some." The shouts started. Everyone was ready to take her on it seemed. She smiled grimly. At least this way she was going to have some fun.   
  
* * *   
  
"Oh, come on," Schial groaned as her eyes started to close. Why had there to be a malfunction on the damn pod now. Earth was at eyes distance, only a mile until entering the atmosphere.   
  
"I need to be awake to set the coordinates for landing," she opened her eyes, keying in only half of the numbers before her hand fell limb. It was just her luck that the sleeping gas was programmed to take effect just at that time.   
  
The atmosphere overtook, the pod rattled. And that was the only thing she remembered. She left the land of the living.   
  
The pod soared through the air, roaring through the skies, taking the attention of everything in it's path. People froze, stared and screamed as the red inferno of light passed through the air. It's screaming path bleeding ears and rattling the windows of houses.   
  
It was too close. They all saw. Something was wrong. It entered the city's space. It crashed the top of a sky liner, a trashing sound of the new building shattering the sounds. The shots of explosion in impact was enough to have the people running and screaming for safety.   
  
It cruised over the city, nothing else coming into it's path. It broke just outside. The enormous hole at the earth enough to have onlookers stare. It was one of the ships from years before. They were back.   
  
Ambulances struck, fire trucks blared. All came to the site.   
  
But unlike before, no one emerged. Something was terribly wrong. The rescuers moved carefully. Knowing that the pod would not release any killing gasses or terrible things that was careful. It was just a carrier.   
  
The sirens blared and the people were warned of the crash. Just a matter of time before Chichi and Gohan with Videl arrived at the scene.   
  
The pod wasn't opening. Only force could wring it open.   
  
"There's someone inside," Chichi said to her son and sister in law. "There always is."   
  
"Then something happened inside," Gohan and Videl moved through the throngs of people who let them pass. They knew the saiyamen were here. They knew what to do and deal with the situation.   
  
"I'll have to open it," Gohan said to Videl as they shooed the rescuers back.   
  
"Pressure will be off," Videl warned as she pulled them back.   
  
Opening a panel, Gohan pressed the code. Wind hinged from the sides. The opening door took off a hinge. But enough for him to pry open. And that's what he did.   
  
Chichi and Videl advanced as Gohan opened it enough halfway. It was open enough to look inside. Chichi's breath hitched as she saw the black hair and the gash at her forehead. She was just out.   
  
"Is it Pan?" Was the first question that she asked. Only the hair was visible to her.   
  
"No," Gohan said as he took the woman out. Her arms hanged as with him running, he took it to the ambulance waiting. "Take her to the Romington Hall." He ordered. He was pushed aside, the rescuers started to monitor her breathing, her heart, and her main points.   
  
The ambulance took off. And Gohan had the awful feeling that he had seen that girl before. A girl to his eyes. And no tail. She looked like a saiyan, but not tail. Something was wrong.   
  
"Gohan," Videl called back to the site. He walked back. His mind still on the face of the victim. She looked so much like Pan.   
  
"I'm here," he said as he approached. "What is it?"   
  
"Look," she pointed to the metallic suitcase that was still inside the pod.   
  
Waiting for nothing else, he took it out. The familiar ensemble and material. It was from them. The new contract had arrived. But why without warning. It wasn't supposed to be until two month concurring. Something was off in the plans.   
  
"It has to be urgent for them to do this," Videl and Chichi were right beside him as they were showed away from the site. The people were already there to take the pod away. It was to be secured.   
  
"I know," Gohan breathed in for the first time in three weeks. Maybe the saiyan would have an account to why Goten hadn't still arrived from Vegetasei.   
  
"Mother," he instructed Chichi. "Take this to Mr. Briefs. Tell him of what happened. Videl and I are going to the hospital. I have some things to ask of our little visitor."   
  
"Right away," taking she suitcase in her hands. She parted company. The lingering people watched in wonder as the suitcase shined from the contact with the sun's rays. Those old enough knew of it's importance. They still had the memory of those years before when account of other planets was made.   
  
"I have a feeling something is afoot." Videl said to her husband as they levitated and took off toward the hospital. "I just hope she won't be out for long."   
  
"Me too," the sense of worry was somewhat alleviated. But still it prickled. There had been no communication from his brother for two weeks. And his trip back was taking too much time.   
  
Running through the halls, they were moved to the right direction. They were to wait until they were done with the tests. Blood was also being taken. Everything was computerized. All they needed was a little blood and all your history would come out. In just a few minutes they could confirm that she was saiyan, as she had no family whatsoever in the human department.   
  
She was wheeled into one of the rooms. All they needed was to set her up and tell them just how long the sleep would take place.   
  
"Miss Videl," the doctor greeted her as he saw her. "Hello Gohan," he said to the other man with the same familiarity. "It's good to see you here."   
  
"Was it really necessary to take her blood?" Videl asked, smiling.   
  
"Standard procedure I'm afraid," he replied. "I'll just have to wait five minutes to get the computer's analysis and that will be all."   
  
"How long will she be out?" Gohan asked. He needed to ask his questions.   
  
"For some hours," the doctor concluded. "You can wait until she recovers but it's the same thing if I just call to when she wakes."   
  
"We'll wait," Videl responded as she and Gohan exchanged glances.   
  
"Alright," the doctor wasn't going to argue. "I'll look for you two when I get the time to read the results." He glanced at his watch. "I have a patient to see right now. I'll be back."   
  
"Thanks Dr. Ryley."   
  
"Nothing to thank girl," the old man smiled as he walked away from the couple. "Just doing my job."   
  
"I've always liked him," Gohan said at the moving figure.   
  
"Me too," both walked toward the room. Entered and sat at the visitor sofa. Videl placed her back to his chest, his arms going around her stomach. He pulled her toward him. They had a long wait.   
  
* * *   
  
"The ship is off," Agatha's voice filled the room. Somehow, it was a tense moment for everyone on. Who knew why that was. It was a hitch to travel in space. Maybe it was the importance of the cargo. The plants.   
  
"Thank God," Bulma uttered as she and Bardock started to turn back toward her lab. She still had plans that needed to be filed and labeled.   
  
"All we need now is to figure out how to keep all those pods ready for the time."   
  
"Still, part of the population is going to die," Vegeta stated as he joined them on their way back. "Better than all of them dieing with no warning."   
  
"Let's just hope we can pull it off," Bardock said as he turned toward one of his classes. He had things to do.   
  
"With Agatha in space, we can do anything," said Vegeta with force. "She has it all together."   
  
"How I hate it when people talk about me," Agatha sneezed again. Her allergies were going to play with her all the way. And she needed to make a stop on her way too.   
  
This was the second time in her whole life that she was involved in a search and rescue mission that didn't actually need a rescuer. Or that no one else knew about. It wasn't going to be easy to teleport to a moving ship, but she would be able to do it anyway.   
  
All she had to do was make sure that ship she was on passed on through their star system and she was free to leave the ship to it's own devised. It was programmed to do every step of the way with no interruptions. It didn't need her, and she was planning to be where she was needed.   
  
"Here I go again."   
  
* * *   
  
"You have to hate this," Bra said to Goten as they sat. They have been on a ship to Cold's planet for a whole week and who knew how much time it would take to actually get them there.   
  
All of the prisoners had been rounded out and taken to a ship that she would guess was to the planet. No more women had been taken, as it seemed that there were no more concubines needed. Oh, yes. They all knew what would happen.   
  
Now there was no one at the ship that really mattered. There were no prisoners on the ship, and if not stopped, more would be taken.   
  
"I didn't know it would take so much time to get there," Goten said as Bra rested her head on his chest. Their new friend watched in wonder as the pair interacted. She was just a child it seemed.   
  
"She'll be fine," Bra smiled at the child that looked away. "She's just shy."   
  
"Are we going by another star system?" He asked, Bra only nodded. That explained a lot of things.   
  
"Is there something in our ship that actually needs to be saved?" Bra asked him as she traced his fingers.   
  
"Not really," he responded. "I have all the information needed with me."   
  
"Good," she dropped the subject, taking her hand and started to work on her watch.   
  
Goten was curious by the beeping as she implemented it. "What are you doing?"   
  
"Exterminating some pests." She answered curtly, the password put. "Bye assholes." A long beep took the attention of everyone inside the cell.   
  
"What did you just did?" Goten asked worried as a guard approached the cell without their knowledge. Their translators were on.   
  
"I just blew our ship, therefore, their ship is no more." She closed her eyes, and burrowed herself deep in his arms.   
  
The information reached the guard, who snickered at her remark. What great imaginations were there. He walked toward the main bridge in where their leader was spread. Frowns and beeps was his only answer.   
  
"What happened?" He asked another at the bridge.   
  
"We've lost contact with the main ship." He replied. "It's out of communications."   
  
"The ship is lost," their commander stated. "Everyone's dead."   
  
"But how?" Asked the guard.   
  
"Who knows." the bridge man answered.   
  
"Something happened," the commander's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Sir," the guard interrupted. "I heard a discussion in between our new prisoners. The female said that she blew their ship on our ship."   
  
"What?" The commander growled. "How?"   
  
"She was fumbling with a transmitter at her wrist. I think it's new technology."   
  
"It seems like it," the commander's mouth turned upwards. Maybe it was time to have some fun with the pretty female. "Bring her to the chambers. It's time we found out just what race she is."   
  
"Yes sir," the guard left right away.   
  
"Continue with the course," he turned out of the place and moved toward his chambers. She was a pretty female. He had noticed at the first time that he had seen her come out of her ship. She was also a spunky one. Should be great in bed.   
  
"He's always getting the best," the creature at the bridge muttered to himself. There was no chance now to the female. He wouldn't want to be in her shoes right about now. They were always broken. Never good enough. She was going to be wasted on him.   
  
"Come on," a guard shouted as he ran through the cells.   
  
Everyone stared in wonder at the commotion.   
  
"It seems they found out," Bra smiled, still keeping her eyes closed.   
  
The guard from before appeared before the cell door and put the key in. All the women cowered in their places. That meant that someone was going to be taken away.   
  
"You!" The guard said to the couple on the floor. Goten's arms tightened around her as Bra opened her eyes.   
  
"What?" She asked normally. There was nothing in her tone to alert of any nervousness.   
  
"Captain wants to see you girl," he sneered as he entered, waiting to see what was going to happen. He knew that her companion was strong, but only in physical, not in heavy energy.   
  
"Bra," Goten looked at her as she moved away from him and disengaged her arms. She pushed behind her neck.   
  
"Don't worry about me," she passively told her. "I can take care of myself."   
  
"You're in the fire," Goten said to her in the language that no one could understand.   
  
"I know," she stood up. "Don't get up."   
  
The girl beside them burst into tears. "They're taking her."   
  
"Don't worry," she assured her in the language. She didn't need a translator to speak it. "I'm going," she sneered back at the impatient guard.   
  
"Goten," she said , the guard locking the door. "Five minutes. We're taking over."   
  
He nodded, his eyes set in his watch. Seeing the crying girl, he put his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. There was no need to fret. Five minutes would be all he had to wait.   
  
He watched closely. Just a few more seconds. And it was time. "Honey," he said to the child. "I need to get up."   
  
"She's going to die," the child said as Goten put her in the corner. He was sick of this imprisoned life. He walked to the cell rails and tested their strength. They were powerful. He observed and studied to lock. He could break that. Making a small energy ball, he pushed it to the little hole. It exploded, only smoke being released.   
  
"We're getting out of here," he said to the others. He pulled the door open and looked back. "Come on."   
  
The small girl in a slumber phase got up and took his hand. He led her out of the place to the way that he saw the guard take Bra. He passed a crowded room which he guessed to be the bridge.   
  
"Go find Bra," he pushed the girl forward down the hallway. She obeyed his command without a look back.   
  
He waited until she was out of range when he powered up. He went up to Super Saiyan 1 and pushed further to the second stage. "Time to have some fun."   
  
* * *   
  
Bra followed the guard, she didn't know why her hands weren't restrained. Maybe they thought she wasn't going to put up a fight with them. Oh, how wrong were they.   
  
She guessed that she was being taken toward the quarters of the creature she and Goten had seen observing them as they had been taken. A shiver crawled over her flesh, how she was going to enjoy this. Joy.   
  
She was pushed into a chamber that she knew she wasn't going to like being in. It reeked of odors she couldn't place. She might as well sit down and wait.   
  
"You're a beautiful female," the violet creature entered. The odor increased. Now she knew where it came from.   
  
"So I've been told," she responded passively as she put her feet on the table and crossed them.   
  
"Tranquil too."   
  
"Thanks," her eyes spoke of boredom.   
  
He approached her, in a predatory manner. He set himself before her. "Just what race are you?" He reached for her.   
  
Bra didn't move out of the way. He reached for her hair, one thing that she could stomach. That he could touch. "Um, soft." He assessed the rest of her.   
  
"I wash it often," she bit out as she pulled her hair from his grasp. She stood up from her seat and walked toward one of the windows of the room. The planets and stars moved from it's moving pace.   
  
"Great," he approached her again. "You still haven't answered."   
  
"You wouldn't believe me," she replied.   
  
"Just tell me." He could tell she knew what was going on. But he couldn't feel or see any fear present. She wasn't scared of him. But she was defiant.   
  
"Alright," she walked toward him. There was a directness in her eyes that made him stop in his steps. She was the one who approached now.   
  
"I have always despised yuranians because of their two faced values. It's like contracts don't even get their attention. One had the nerve to kidnap my mother under my father's eye and got punished for it. Lackeys of Cold will not get any mercy from this hemisphere. You were all on your last string for safety, but you guys just broke it."   
  
"Come here," he lunged for her, taking her hands in a grip with his own. She pushed back, but he didn't let go. He pulled with a force that could have crushed any normal creature but only got her close to his body. Oh yes, she was going to last through it all. She was going to be good.   
  
"Let go of me," her cold voice only infuriated him further.   
  
"Sorry kid," he whispered as he dragged her toward his bed. "But I plan to have some fun with you." He ran his tongue on her neck. She even tasted good.   
  
Her wriggling only got him more excited.   
  
"I was not finished." In a second, she had him off of her and threw him on the bed. She stood in her place. "I am part human, part saiyan." To get it across him, she powered up. Half a minute later she had changed. Her hair turned pasture green, her eyes a pale hue of green that almost came in yellow.   
  
"The daughter of King Vegeta and the last person you'll ever see in your life. I despise you for breaking our contract. I hate you because you are a creature of no principles that will take everything by force. And I will kill you because you're scum." Waiting for nothing else, she shot an energy blast through his skull.   
  
She had never been a fan of killing. But exterminating creatures that had no place in the universe for their ways, she did not care for those.   
  
His blood was running through the material of the bed. She turned away from the sight with disgust. Walking to a basin, she ran water through her fingers and cleaned her neck. She took all of the slime's smell off. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her energy, getting back to her normal self.   
  
Glancing at the watch, she saw that it was pass her time limit for Goten. How had he managed?   
  
The door to the room opened suddenly. Bra turned, ready to throw an energy blast to the intruder when she saw her new friend look inside.   
  
"Bra!" She shouted happily. "You're alive."   
  
"Yeah," she took the girl in a hug. She could see the trail of tears that had ran down her face. She pulled her toward the basin and cleaned her teary and dark face. She had a fair complexion.   
  
"Come on," the girl pulled urgently. "He's fighting them all alone."   
  
"Goten?" Bra offered the name.   
  
"Yes," the girl turned her eyes to the bed and shrieked at the splattered creature.   
  
"Don't watch darling," Bra turned her back toward her.   
  
"He's dead?"   
  
"He's dead," taking the girls hands in her own, they parted the room. "And don't worry, Goten can take care of himself."   
  
"Just like you," the girl remarked as she remembered her smile as she was taken.   
  
"Yeah." Bra entered the room, finding blood splattered in many places and one attendant cowering at a corner. Goten was standing menacing, looming over the figure.   
  
"Don't scare him to death Goten," Bra said as she placed Mairan at the only seat that wasn't splattered in blood. "We'll need to keep him alive."   
  
"You're okay," His breathing somewhat deepened.   
  
"I'm fine," she walked toward one of the controls and studied the unit. "The commander was nothing that I couldn't handle."   
  
"What are you?" The creature whimpered as he heard her comment.   
  
Bra smirked. It was time to show some political fear around. "I'm Bra, princess of Vegetasei. Daughter of King Vegeta and sister of Trunks, prince of Vegetasei."   
  
The terror that passed through his face was all the answer to her statement that she would ever need. She was satisfied. If that and their heritage didn't make him do whatever they wanted, well, his loss. He was going to be all alone in a ship of renegades.   
  
"Give me a kiss," she said to Goten. He happily obliged her. It had been weeks since he had been able to kiss her. Only touch. Bra put her arms around his neck, pulling him down with force. She was needy with his own touch. She needed to get the creep's touch out of her skin. His own hands moved to her waist, moving to her middle where he touched bare skin.   
  
It was soft and warm. He used his mouth to incite and ignite her, just as much as touching her was affecting him. He succeeded.   
  
"I missed that," her heart beat was loudly ringing in her ears. She was bothered. There was a pull down, her belly in a fight against the images that her mind was producing.   
  
"Me too," he placed a kiss on her temple. "I love you."   
  
"I desire you," she replied in turn. "As much as I love you."   
  
She could see the fire burning in his eyes. And she felt the hardness down bellow. Her eyes said later. He smiled at it and blinked down to restrain himself. He did.   
  
"I can handle the ship," she told him, pulling slowly out of his arms. "Make sure that our little prisoner doesn't move Goten."   
  
"Sure."   
  
Bra walked to Mairan. "Stay here, I'm going to check on the rest of our friends."   
  
She nodded, awe in her eyes to know that she was standing in front of a princess. "Good. I'll take care of any other resistance I might encounter."   
  
"Be careful," warned Goten.   
  
"I will," she smirked. "You're not the only Super Saiyan around here."   
  
"No, you're not." The female voice entered the room startling all of it's occupants.   
  
Both Goten and Bra looked in surprise to the familiar voice. "Agatha? What are you doing here?"   
  
"Nothing really," she smiled at both of them. She went to the control panel of the ship and revised the set course for the ship. "I just need to blow up a planet."   
  
* * *   
  
"I can't believe this," King Cold muttered as he just stared at the surveillance camera. It was one in the cafeteria in which Pan had been taking on warriors that wanted to test her strength with their on. The play had been going on for hours now, but there was always some new challenger. Her hand was beginning to hurt for being grabbed so many times.   
  
"I can," Cooler said behind his father. He could have chuckled at his father's stupidity. He should know better than to think that the person sent would be weaker than Cold's worriers. He should have thought that his father would have learned from the past.   
  
How he became a king and was never overthrow-ed just was beside him. Ok, so Cold had been and still was stronger than Freeza had ever been, but Cooler was another things entirely.   
  
He looked at his while hand, flexing his three fingers and thinking of the damage that it could do to his father. He didn't even have an idea that he was stronger than he had been years ago. He was even stronger than the average Super Saiyan.   
  
Which meant that he was stronger than King Vegeta and his prized son, Prince Trunks. How he would like to go over and kill the bastards. They had made a mockery of their family by defeating Freeza and making his father sign the contract and treaty.   
  
Just one touch and it would all be over with. But he had to bide his time correctly. The saiyans would get their punishment soon enough. Just with their little seed in, he had speed up the destruction of the planet. And they had no idea.   
  
Just one more day and it was over with. He had timed it right. His stupid brother had thought that he could control the saiyans with his strength. He had never been one to rationalize and make strategies that would back up his botch up fighting skills.   
  
Just to think, some hours only before the planet would explode and the saiyans would be extinct to some degree. Some would still be scattered but there would never be a chance of populating a planet again.   
  
And then, there was the send missionary. Pan. She was the mirror image of a saiyan. And had the strength and spunk to carry out the genes and authority of the race.   
  
He would keep her as a trophy. Everyone would cower throughout the whole universe for his name. After the contract became obsolete, he would make her do his bidding and go throughout the galaxy making each planet his own.   
  
Yeah, he looked again toward the camera. More people had come to see as if an spectacle. She drew in a lot of attention. She would be perfect for his needs. Perfect.   
  
And then, more entered the scene. Wasn't that her bodyguard?   
  
Trunks arrived at the cafeteria just in time to see Pan throw down another match. She was smiling as more piled up in line to get in to test her strength. Just what the hell had she been thinking?   
  
"Pan," he called as he parted warriors out of his way. She looked up when she heard him call his name and just smiled.   
  
"Hey," she motioned for him to come closer. "I was looking for you but I joined the game."   
  
"Why were you looking for me?" He asked worried. Had something happened.   
  
"I forget," she answered slyly taken over the impulse to just keep him guessing. "Hold on."   
  
She prepared again, and it came again. It was taking her more time now because her right hand was exhausted. She was sure that she wasn't going to be able to take another one of these people again.   
  
"Sorry," she smiled again at her opponent and passed her hand over her bruised arm. Her fingers her red from all the grabbing and gripping. Plus, she had mark of fingers that were leaving bruises.   
  
"You should stop," Trunks muttered as he saw the state her hand was in. "You should put some ice on that hand. Just how many did you challenge?"   
  
"I didn't challenge anyone," she clarified. "They did, and I lost count after the first 50."   
  
"First 50?" He could barely get the number out of his mouth.   
  
A servant girl behind her cleared her throat gaining her attention. "It's been 89."   
  
"You've been counting," Pan cheered herself. She had never thought she would do this in her life. The girl blushed at her outburst.   
  
"Yeah," Trunks looked at everyone around them warily. "I think we should go back to the room."   
  
"I think so too." She started to get up when she saw the guy that had started it all. He was about to speak again. There she went again.   
  
"Why don't you go against him?" He signaled to Trunks. "I'm sure he won't mind going against you."   
  
Pan looked at the creature and then at the others. They seemed to want to see this. But damn it, her arm hurt. Then, she saw the knowing grins in all of them and Trunks response.   
  
"No."   
  
"Why not?" She asked him. Not because she wanted or was going to do it but because she just wanted to know.   
  
"Because I don't want to arm wrestle with you. We do enough of that."   
  
"Oh, come on," the creature kidded. "It's just a few moment. It won't kill you."   
  
"It won't but no." He seemed to be resilient about his answer. That was enough.   
  
Pan sat back down at the table and looked at him decisively. "Come on." She game him one of her inviting smiles. "I want to find out who's stronger."   
  
"We won't find out with your arm like that," he did have a point.   
  
"Let's use our left arms," she counter-answered. "Come on."   
  
He knew he shouldn't. But he wasn't going to be left alone until he agreed. He assented. A chair was given to him. They sat facing each other. Each put their respective left hand on the table and each one gripped with enough strength to hold on.   
  
"Why are we doing this?" Trunks asked before starting.   
  
"Because it'll be fun." She answered and counted down. "3, 2, One!"   
  
And it began. She pushed to the right, he pushed to his right.   
  
The power shift began with Pan gaining ground. She pushed with all of her strength. "Why did you come to see me." Trunks got out before his struggle to gain back his ground.   
  
"Because I had to tell you something before I lost my nerve." Pan managed to say as she used all of her strength to stop Trunks from pushing her hand. She was failing miserably. The whole place was quiet. Each warrior looking into the reflection of strength in between the two interlopers.   
  
"And what would that be?" Trunks asked as he was sure of victory. The faster they got this over with, the better. And he was just half way there to victory.   
  
"That," Pan gritted out. "I'm pregnant."   
  
That was enough to shatter his concentration. Pan mused as she felt his strength give out, making it just easy to win. And that's just what she did.   
  
She looked up at his face as his hand hit the table and almost cringed. He was as white as a sheet, his eyes open wide and his mouth open. He just stared forward as if through her.   
  
Many around them groaned, some cheered or just stood quiet. But it all got silenced pretty soon as they noticed that the man was still unmoving.   
  
"He's out cold, isn't he?" Pan asked the girl as someone touched him in the shoulder. His body leaned forward, and hit the table right in his face. Pan cringed at the sound. That was the biggest smack that Pan had ever heard. Even worst than her slap.   
  
"Yep," she answered her own question. "Just peachy. I tell him one of the greatest news in the world and he faints."   
  
Growling at his lack of immunity to hard news, she muttered. "So like a prince, isn't it?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the biggest chapter of this story. Over 7000 words in here. And it didn't take me a long time to write it. If this goes on like this, this story will be done by next week. Which it will be. One more chapter and an epilogue left people.   
  
I really hope you're enjoyed this story so far.   
  
See you all later,   
  
Moon Star 


	17. News in Destruction

Moon Star  
  
One thing that I am, and I know you've all noticed is that I am lazy. And a perfectionist. Those are the reasons for the lag in updating. I love you all, thanks for sticking around.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this story.   
  
Arranged Love   
  
Chapter 17 : News in Destruction   
  
She couldn't believe this. He was out cold. "Oh, that's it," she turned to the girl beside her. "Get me a bucket of cold water."   
  
Many of the warriors beside her snickered. If Trunks didn't open his eyes before the girl returned, he was going to get it. Was it written in the stars or in every man's biological breakthrough that he has to faint when someone tells him they're going to be a father.   
  
And if that wasn't weird enough, many of the men were watching her warily. Well, they already knew that she was expecting as it seemed. It was just a matter of time before the King and his son would find out.   
  
Trunks grunted, he seemed as if he was going to wake up. No, he wasn't. If she shrieked, that might help him wake up.   
  
"Here," the girl trudged up with a midsize bucket.   
  
Pan took a deep breath, but instead of throwing the whole bucket on his head, she took a handful of water and sprayed in on his head. It was plenty cold. It landed at his neck, a feverish groan and he was up. That hadn't been so hard.   
  
She put her head in level with his own. Her eyes were right there when his own opened. The connection wasn't really established yet until he regained knowledge and grasped what she had said.   
  
"You're pregnant?"   
  
"You lost." She said to him.   
  
"You're pregnant?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You're pregnant!"   
  
"Yes!"   
  
"You're pregnant." His eyes started to deviate.   
  
"Don't you dare," Pan growled as she took the bucket and threw all of it's contents his way.   
  
Trunks saw her movement and what she was throwing. With a shriek, he moved himself out of the chair and into the table. The people beside them got soaked, he just hid below the table.   
  
"Come out," Pan said.   
  
"I'm coming," he grounded out. He crawled out of the table and stood up beside the chair.   
  
"At least you're conscious." Pan bit out as she stood up from her seat and walked out of the room. "Thanks for the entertainment everyone. It was fun."   
  
Trunks followed her with his eyes, still biding his time to take in the news. He was going to be a father. The woman he cared about most was going to have his children. He wasn't married, and he was in a distant planet that would kill him if they ever found his true identity.   
  
The last one just didn't fit in with the picture. What had Pan been thinking by accepting this mission? If it was ever found that she was having a future heir to the Vegetian throne, she would be killed or be hurt enough to abort.   
  
No, he wasn't stupid. He knew full well of the plans of Cooler and his boys. The looks and planning eyes of his nemesis hadn't gone unnoticed by him.   
  
They had to leave now. Everything had gone according to plan. No knowledge had been leaked. And none too soon. He was sure that the evacuation of the planet was being done at the moment, it was just a matter of time until the spy revealed itself. That was the only reason Pan had been sent to the planet.   
  
"Pan," he called her name, expecting her to stop.   
  
"Shut up," was her response. She knew what he was going to ask. Damn it, she hadn't known. It had been roughly two months since they had first had sexual contact and damn it she was sure that she had taken care of herself.   
  
"Please stop," he trudged behind her and grabbed one of her hands. She forced herself to stop and not hit him.   
  
"I didn't know," she answered before his could ask.   
  
"But are you sure?" Trunks asked.   
  
"I'm not too sure," she debated. "But I've missed my times and I know I feel something inside of me. If it's not a baby then it's an android."   
  
The moment continued on silence as she could see him broad the issues in his mind. Oh, he was getting his not pleased face.   
  
"I can not believe that you fainted on me," Pan growled as the still dazed Trunks and her made it back toward their apartments in the enemy planet.   
  
"I did not faint," he reproached. "Men pass out."   
  
"Is that something Vegeta taught you, or were you born with the thought." He could tell by her tone that she was mocking him.   
  
"Don't get smart with me woman," his eyes glazed. "I can not believe that you actually let yourself be horded into this planet in that condition."   
  
"It wasn't my fault." Pan hissed as she heard the accusation in his tone. "I did not know it."   
  
"That's not what I meant," he pulled her toward him. She pressed her body against his for comfort. "It's just that look at where we are."   
  
"And the people that are with us," she completed his statement. "I know the trouble and I know the risk." She looked up at his eyes. "I wouldn't have accepted if I had known it. I didn't even suspect."   
  
"I'm sorry," Trunks apologized for the tears that started surfacing. "Let's go to the room and rest."   
  
"Okay," she wasn't going to argue. But, what if she was reading this wrong. "What if I'm wrong?"   
  
"Then it'll be alright," he led her down the hallway toward their room. "We have enough time in our lives to try again."   
  
"That's not what I mean," her throat clogged. "I'm just afraid to be wrong. And I'm only 18 years old. Damn it, I'm too young by Earth's standards to have a child."   
  
She looked up, seeing a flash of hurt come through his eyes. Her statement had hurt him. She knew that it could be read as if she didn't want to have a child. Not his, anyway. But, it quickly disappeared.   
  
"I know," he stopped her, facing one another. He placed his finger bellow her jaw and brought her gaze upwards. There was so much care and love in his eyes that she broke down. She threw herself into his arms and buried her head in his neck. His warmth seemed to have a worst effect as her weeping increased.   
  
"You shouldn't be crying Pan," he soothed her. "It's a very happy occasion for you to cry."   
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me," she laughed at her actions. "But I can't stop. I'm still not used to feeling this way."   
  
Smiling at her antics, he kissed her tenderly. Careful of not to give the wrong impression. She calmed at his caress. He always had a great effect in her emotions in that department. That could come in handy later.   
  
They broke in a hurry, sounds of trudging coming to their ears. Someone was coming. They looked around them, a storeroom door right in their faces. Without thinking of it, they entered. The door closed behind them, but with enough silence to not give it away.   
  
The feet pushed out. They were alone again.   
  
"Who was that?" Pan asked as she and Trunks opened the door slowly. The back of the creature was still well in sight to be seen.   
  
"Cooler," the name was said with such vehemence that Pan almost blanched. Why did Trunks say his name so strongly?   
  
"Let's go back to our room," taking her hand, he gently led her to the sanctuary of prying ears and eyes. The pressure of his tug, he was already taking over for her. If she was really pregnant, he was going to be unbearable.   
  
It was too much in his mind. Cooler trudging admitted as he was called to the receiver. The ship that was scheduled from the Vegetian circle was approaching but there seemed to be a blur at their messages playback. Plus, the captain of the ship had strict information that he needed to complete the cycle.   
  
And now this, the buzz of the palace. He had known that the bodyguard and the girl were somewhat connected, but offspring. No, he couldn't allow that. He was blowing up the planet to get rid of the race, not to see their monkey faces again.   
  
Asking for her to have been pure was a mistake. He knew well of the attitude of saiyans. And although she seemed different from them all, she was still from the same filthy planet.   
  
But no matter. All he had to do was to get rid of the bodyguard, and send the pretty female to the labs. What was needed to do to make sure that there would be no outside consequence of conception. Maybe he would even ask the scientists to wipe her memory. He didn't really need her remembering her race or anything.   
  
Right after the confirmation of Vegetasei's explosion, he would set course to Earth and deal with Kakarotte and his own family. Even the pretty female could help him in his intentions. Who better than one of their own race that didn't remember a thing about it?  
  
All was planned and prepared. All he needed now was the secure knowledge that King Vegeta was to meet his doom with his family.   
  
* * *   
  
"Are we going?"   
  
Bra and Goten turned toward the girl. Mairan was looking childishly at Agatha. The old female glanced at her direction.   
  
It had been hours since she had teleported to the ship, and to no avail. Everything was in their control right now, and a lot of effort it had taken to get it all in their power. It had not been fun.   
  
"Yes Mai," she reached for her hand. "Sweet little star," her words dubbed in at her hand. A symbol glowed at her hand. "You'll be able to fulfill your father's promise."   
  
"Thank you," she murmured, her eyes closing. She rested her head at the back of the chair and her breathing evened.   
  
"What was that about?" Bra walked up to her old nanny. Determination clear.   
  
"This is the thirteenth generation of the blue syrlon blood. She's the last princess of the original cold planet."   
  
"What?"   
  
"She's the rightful owner of the Cold Throne." She stressed the last words. "To make a long story short, her ancestors were the line of the King and Queen. The current King Cold comes from a line of a son who willingly killed all of his family to gain the power."   
  
"I get that," Bra brushed some of the swapped hair from the girl's forehead. "But what's with the glowing hand."   
  
"It's the pure syrlon blood." Agatha explained. "The bastard at that time had made an alliance with a high priest to marry into the family for the offspring to contain strong power levels. Things like that happened all the time."   
  
"How could you know this? I'm sure no one knows of it or I would have been told."   
  
"I was there," she cleared. "All we have to do is to take care of Cold and Cooler. After that, Mairan will be able to extinguish the planet."   
  
"But she's only a kid," Goten pointed out.   
  
"She's over 20 years of age."   
  
"What? No way." Bra looked closely at the girl and shook her head. There was no way for that. She looked like a child.   
  
"It's an effect of the syrlon part of her blood." Agatha tried to explain. "It's not 100% pure. It takes some time to actually act upon it's genetic material. It'll only take some days to actually change in perspective."   
  
"Right," she could see that Bra didn't understand it all, but it would have to do. "So we need to clear up the path. But why now?"   
  
"Opportunity girl. And the fact that it'll be now or we'll have to wait for the next generation. That planet has to be blown up and she's the only one that can do it cleanly."   
  
* * *   
  
"I told you to do it," the threat had enough effect on the troubled eyes.   
  
Vegeta couldn't believe that such a low level saiyan had conspired to bring about the end of his own planet. There was much to say for greed and revenge.   
  
"You've played with us far enough Gralle," Vegeta pushed him forward with his foot. The saiyan staggered upward. "You will meet your deadline as if nothing is amiss."   
  
"I won't," he refused rudely. No matter what was happening, he would not give into it.   
  
"Very well," Vegeta struck his fingers. One of the side doors opened and two guards came forward with a young saiyan in between. The boy was terrified. Theo looked in fear at the row of the royal family that was before him. Ban was right beside the queen, her hands in her mouth. And sprawled on the floor was a saiyan he did not recognize.   
  
"The stakes have changed," Vegeta informed him. "The call or the life of your offspring." Theo's eyes widened at his king's outcry.   
  
"Vegeta!" The alarming cry came from Bulma who stifled a gasp. He turned toward her. Devoid of emotion or color. He was back to his early youth of control. She felt the determination and the stance that he portrayed in the room.   
  
"Shut!" The reprimand made her drown in tears. He had never spoken to her this way. Not even in the months that they had spat in their youth.   
  
"Do it," Vegeta turned his chilling gaze on the saiyan at his feet. His hand turned to Theo and started collecting energy at his palm. A ball of powerful energy started to form. It was made with such control that it grew in size, as it advanced slowly toward the target.   
  
Both guards moved away from the boy. Terrified, he moved to the far end. Ending his slow steps at the wall. The sinister smile that displayed at Vegeta's face only adding to his terror. He could not believe that his peaceful king was endangering his life in purpose.  
  
"What will it be Gralle," he questioned, his voice touched with a menacing tone. "His life, or your loyalty to my enemy?"   
  
* * *   
  
"I know it's pretty startling," the doctor tried to explain. "But I needed to make sure of the results."   
  
"But what is it?" Hours had passed since the arrival of the carrier. And even though she had regained consciousness, she didn't communicate herself with anyone before her. She seemed studying, trying to see the people around them.   
  
Her eyes was the only thing that moved.   
  
"I've reached a conclusion." The doctor looked at the muted saiyan. "She is Gohan's daughter."   
  
A silence indulged the room.   
  
"What?" Gohan sharply glanced at the bed and back to the doctor.   
  
"There's no other answer. The computer analyzed her DNA pattern. It searched within it's compiled data. It made a relative match toward Pan's and your DNA Gohan." The doctor's head hung. "I'll leave this to you." He glanced toward Videl's way and shook his head.   
  
Videl stood from her place and walked toward the bed. She looked at the girl, seeing her complexion and her structure.   
  
"How?" Gohan still seemed to be in shock.   
  
"My mother used you," Schial's voice moved through the room. The hoarseness setting an eerie tone in the room.   
  
"How do you feel?" Videl slowly asked. Her eyes were misted, and her smile wavered at the last part. And even though it should all point otherwise, she encouraged a soft tenderness for a daughter that was not hers.   
  
"Beat," Schial searched her face for the underlined touch of resentment. She knew that it was there. It would be there. "You were barely 14 at the time."   
  
"That would make you..."   
  
"I'm 21 years old in the Earth cycle." She finished for him. "She knew what she was doing, but mother died after the birth. Turtles took me into his wing."   
  
"Why was I never told?"   
  
"Bardock said it would be best. You were barely a child yourself when I was born."   
  
"Still," he looked at her in wonder. The paternal light shimmered hopeless at his soul. "There's so much lost."   
  
* * *   
  
"I told you it would be fine," Agatha smiled triumphal to everyone else in the room. "Having complete control of him really came in handy." The yuranian snapped out of his stance as she finished those words.   
  
"The ship is in time, but we have to see in buying some time to contact Trunks and Pan." Bra tried to strategize.   
  
"Well, all we need is to get Mairan inside the compound. I'll make sure she gets outside safely."   
  
"Alright." Goten wrote it off. "Now, about the others in the ship."   
  
* * *   
  
The alarms broke in through the entire compound. Trunks and Pan pulled away from each other as they heard the blasting sound. Patter of feet resounded through the halls. Everything was getting into action. Just what could be happening.   
  
Precious minutes were lost to both of them as they ran out of their rooms toward the quick shouts of orders and the small explosions that could be heard. They ran through the hallways, making sure to not collide with anything that was running through them.   
  
Something terribly wrong was happening.   
  
The link opened up again, a shrill rose through as the microphone adjusted.   
  
"You know, I don't know what it is. But everything about you, is so irresistible... This goes to the assholes in this planet."   
  
Bra's crackling laugh left the com-system.  
  
You Know I Don't know what it is   
  
but something about you is so irresistible  
  
"Bra?" Pan asked in surprise to Trunks as they stopped dead in the hallway. "What did she just do? What is she doing here?" She was alarmed.   
  
"The plan must have started." Trunks said more to himself than to Pan, but she still heard him. "That means that Vegeta is no more."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Pan really was now out of the loop.   
  
Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
  
To Hide what I feel inside   
  
When he makes me weak with desire  
  
"Don't ask now." He prompted. "We must hurry." Taking her hand, Trunks started a run, Pan shuffled behind muttering curses. Why was she in this problematic planet? She so had to get her priorities straight.   
  
I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
  
Let him think I like the chase but I can't  
  
stop fanning the fire  
  
"I can't believe that you put that horrendous sound." Goten winced once again as the high blasted wave entered his sensitive hearing. This was going to be hell. He summoned a power to his palm and blasted the incoming wave of soldiers."   
  
"What's the plan?" Bra asked Agatha as Mairan opened and closed her eyes in too slow a time in Bra's book. What could be wrong with her? Or, was this normal?   
  
"I'm going to get Mairan out to the place she needs to be. Goten and you have to make your way toward Trunks and Pan. I'd like to not let one of those bastards kill one of our own because of stupidity."   
  
I Know I meant  
  
to say No  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bra asked alarmed. Neither of them could die. They all had to get out of this planet together.   
  
"Don't ask questions that I can not answer for you." Agatha replied. She took Mairan's hand on one of her own and muttered the spell travel. They were there one moment, and then they were gone.   
  
But he's irresistible   
  
up close and personal   
  
now inescapable   
  
I can hardly breathe   
  
"Alright," Bra turned her gaze on Goten and the guards that stood far away evading his attacks but still fired back. "We have to get this over with. I have to go back to the control room to alert the damn soldiers of the impending doom on this planet to see who can escape. You'll need to be on alert with me. We need to find Trunks and Pan to keep this all as planned."   
  
More than just   
  
physical deeper than spiritual  
  
his ways are powerful  
  
and irresistible to me   
  
"Okay," Goten formed a high powered blast. He released it, it spreading fire throughout the whole hallway, not missing a damned space. "Take care of yourself."   
  
(yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)  
  
"No need to say." She brought his face down to her and kissed him thoroughly. She loved him so much. "Take care as well." Not waiting for anything else, she powered up to Super Saiyan and flew toward her destination.   
  
Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
  
That I should really say goodnight  
  
But I just can't stop myself from falling (falling)  
  
He waited in his place, his ears tuned to hear any trouble that might be in her way. After moments of uncertainty, he powered up as well. Calming himself, he set to find Pan and Trunks' energy signals. As he felt the tug, he turned to his own hallway.   
  
They were now alone... and this was something that could not be done wrong. A mistake would cost many lives they could not afford to loose.   
  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
  
that I don't want to play no game (No)  
  
Cause when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
  
I know meant to say No (I Meant To Say No...)  
  
"I would shout if I wasn't in control of this." Cold grimaced as he watched from his own control center. The cameras caught many of the images of the whole compound. Too bad for the parts that were inaccessible because of the smoke.   
  
But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
  
Now inescapable  
  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
  
That damn music was one of the problems. What the hell was that? It was much that it was in an unrecorded language, but it was a beat that made him want to blow up the whole place just to shut it up.   
  
More than just physical   
  
deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
  
His ways are powerful  
  
Irresistible to me  
  
My God! Where the hell had that woman come from? Bra flew through the hallways, her palms outright to throw the energy toward her enemies.   
  
Cold had never seen her before. Her hair was a deep gold with a greenish background. He set the scanner and held his breath as the numbers danced across his eyes. It could not be. So much power, and she seemed so fragile.   
  
Cant You see whenever he's close to me  
  
I really find it hard to breathe  
  
He's so irresistible  
  
Bra felt a prickle in her senses. She felt haunted, hunted, watched... Her eyes connected with one of the hovered cameras and smirked. There must be someone watching her as she traveled through the fortress. She didn't mind. No one would know her, and her coloring would not give her away.   
  
Cold saw her determination at that cross second he saw her clear face. He knew where she was going, he knew he shouldn't even step close to it. But he couldn't help himself. He was compelled to follow and see what she had planned.  
  
Baby you know its more than just spiritual  
  
His kisses are powerful  
  
"I'm going after Cooler," Trunks announced as the hallway they were running in parted into two different ways. "I need you to go to the control room and open the com-system. When you do that, just call me and I'll tell you what I need for you to do."   
  
He's So Irresistible (yeah yeah)  
  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
  
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
  
"What are you going to do?" Pan couldn't keep the desperation from her tone.   
  
"I have to finish Cooler before he can do some actual damage."   
  
"But you don't know where he is?" Pan didn't know why she felt so lightheaded.   
  
"I'll find him." Trunks placed his hand at her stomach for a fleeing second. "You take care."   
  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
  
Deeper than Spiritual   
  
She sobbed as he disappeared from her sight. She could not believe that he had left her standing. She had heard words that were of good bye. But she couldn't say good bye. Nothing could happen to him. She couldn't permit it. For now this was all she could do.   
  
His ways are powerful   
  
Irresistible to me  
  
Still, deep inside she felt a pull. Her hand went to her stomach, trying to make sure that it was still inside her. A thud moved through her body, shaking her insides.   
  
Something was going to happen. She knew it, she felt it.   
  
Something just felt wrong.  
  
He's Irresistible (yeah yeah)  
  
up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
  
Now inescapable  
  
I can hardly breathe  
  
Feelings of terror went through her. Not wanting to be without a placard to rest upon, she took off with a run. She couldn't just stand and wait. Running was all she could manage at the moment. What she didn't know was if she was running because she was told to, or because she needed to escape.   
  
More than just physical   
  
deeper than spiritual  
  
She stepped inside, her mind already concentrating on what was needed to do. She stepped toward the computer and started to throw in the code that she had put on. The song still remained as she entered the com-link.   
  
A blow from behind her staggered her. She fell toward the keys, her hand trailing over the buttons. Regaining her stance momentarily, she placed her hand right before the blow could connect with the back for her neck once again.   
  
Bra knew the strategy well. And she knew how to avoid it. Her eyes connected with her foe's and she snarled at his image.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Bra asked raspy. She couldn't get her voice to function properly. Her throat hurt.   
  
"I'm King Cold little one," he flashed her a smile that she could interpret in many different ways. She just didn't want to think about them.   
  
"Step away from me, bastard." Bra's eyes danced with melted fury. "You don't want to mess with me." With that said, she turned away from him as if he did not matter and continued to type in the needed connections.   
  
His ways are powerful  
  
Irresistible To Me....  
  
Seconds passed and the song started from beginning to end again. Pan could hear a growl emerging from the chamber. She knew who it was. And she had to go in.   
  
She didn't know why but she felt that something was going wrong inside. Without thinking of the consequences, Pan threw the door open.   
  
Bra and her guest turned to her, their hands extended.   
  
"Bra?" Pan smiled spite of their guest.   
  
Cold took the chance and threw his arm around her and placed one of her hands behind her back. Pan could only gasp as it all happened too fast for her.   
  
"Pan!" Bra gasped as she tried to intervene.   
  
"Move one more space little one," Cold warned, his voice slipping into a slimy tone that made her skin crawl. "We wouldn't want you to be the cause of this female's demise and her offspring."   
  
"What?" Bra could not help but gape at the words. What in the world? It had escaped her mouth before she could actually stop it. But then, what would be wrong?   
  
"You're pregnant." Bra controlled her voice, but she was sure that her face still showed in the wonder.   
  
"I'm not really sure."   
  
"It's true." Cold intercepted. "And there's more than one way to loose a monkey child." Both heard the threat that rolled through the room.   
  
The fear rolled through Pan's body. She could not suppress her shiver. She couldn't let anything happen to the baby inside her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself. She wouldn't bear it if something happened to Trunks and she lost this child. Something was going to happen, she knew it. She just didn't know what.   
  
"It's Trunks isn't it?" Bra couldn't help ascertain it.   
  
Pan nodded numbly, Cold's grip got stronger. "Isn't Trunks the prince?" The question was rhetorical and all in the room knew it. "You're carrying the second heir." Pan whimpered as she felt his slimy hands slide toward her stomach. She was so afraid.   
  
"That must mean that the soldier is..."   
  
"None other than Prince Trunks himself," Bra finished for him. "Touch her and I will kill you slowly. I will slice piece by piece of your body."   
  
Cold laughed at her threat. Feeling that it was a true threat but he knew that she would attempt anything as long as he had the saiyan in hand.   
  
"Let's go for a little walk." Cold said as he moved Pan and himself away from the door.   
  
"Bra," Pan managed to find her voice again. She felt the edge of her tone, but couldn't control anything that was coming out. "You have to get out of here. Trunks is going to be in trouble, I can feel it. He's going to need.."   
  
"Goten's already gone to find him." Bra cut her blabbering. "Plus, I'm not going to let this bastard harm that small life that's growing inside of you."   
  
* * *   
  
There are many things in life that truly deserved a kick in the ass, and this one could be one of them. Goten found himself in the middle of a fighting ring. Having absolutely no idea as to how he had gotten there in the first place.   
  
Warriors pranced about him. None daring to move forward, but he could hear most of their comments. He had no time for this. Wasn't it about time that Bra made the announcement that the planet was going to blow up in less than 2 hours? Where the hell was that girl?   
  
Something was wrong. And he had no time to waste either.   
  
He had to rush. He had to find Trunks. There had to be enough time for most of the people to leave the decaying planet. He couldn't guess how it was that no one else sensed it but this planet was going to blow. He felt the energy building, and time was of the essence.   
  
Where the hell was Bra? Was Pan okay? What was Trunks doing?   
  
Finally, they attacked together. At least now he could move on. He had no time for this.   
  
* * *   
  
"I truly will enjoy killing you," Cooler proclaimed as both he and Trunks stood staring one another face to face. Good things always came to those who waited. "And than I'm going to take that female of yours and kill the little offspring she has inside her body."   
  
Trunks froze momentarily at that comment. How was he supposed to react to this? He knew how strong Cooler was. He knew how vile he was. And now he saw the flickered interest that he had reserved for Pan. How had he been so blind as to not notice that Cooler had sized her up?   
  
"You will never touch her."   
  
"Tough words for a monkey." He taunted.   
  
Trunks laughed at the tone of Cooler's accents. "I don't take offence. Plus, I don't have a tail."   
  
"Why did you remove it? Was it too vile to let yourself be reminded of your becoming?"   
  
"No," Trunks started to power up. "Because it makes me stronger."   
  
An energy blast tore through the walls of the room. The pieces scattered, the smoke clearly scented of burns.   
  
"Trunks!" Goten yelled as he ran toward his friend. Unlike Trunks, Goten was in his first Super Saiyan. Seeing the narrow-eyed creature, he upped to the second level.   
  
Cooler sneered at the energy that flowed through Goten's body and surroundings.   
  
"Where is Pan?" Ignoring the creature for a moment, Goten asked his friend. "I feel agitated."   
  
"I don't know." Trunks answered. "I told her to go to the control room to send a message, but she hasn't contacted me yet."   
  
"Bra was supposed to warn everyone of the blow of the planet. She's had plenty of time."   
  
"Bra is here?" Trunks was surprised. "I thought that she would be in the ship with mom and dad."   
  
"She stowed away with me and it's a very long story." Goten's attention sprang back to the cool creature that simply stood there.   
  
"A super saiyan I take it?" His words were brewing with interest.   
  
"Yes," Goten curtly answered.   
  
"What an honor." His ice blue eyes shimmering as if possessed.   
  
"Goten!" All three figures turned their heads toward the voice.   
  
From the darkened hallway appeared Bra. She wasn't smiling or anything. She was just there. Before either Trunks or Goten could ask, Pan emerged from the shadows. Cold's hands were at her waist. One of his fingernails was extended. They could see what had happened.   
  
"Welcome father," Cooler greeted him with his same cold voice. "Meet a super saiyan."   
  
"Alright son." Both could see that he was sending them a mocking shake of his head. "I brought you these two little things. What do you wish to do?"   
  
"Gut the female."   
  
"But you don't know the good part." His father's tone changed to a more cheery level. "We seem to hold the next prince or princess after this line is succeeded."   
  
Slowly, Cooler's eyes followed from Pan toward Trunks. He could have swore if he could. He could touch another man's woman, but not the one of the creature he despised the most.   
  
"Well, well. I didn't know we had a prince among us."   
  
"Screw introductions Cooler." Trunks was fed up with most of the talk. They were in deep trouble. Not waiting for a challenge, he powered up to super saiyan and then to the second level.   
  
"Trunks!" Pan's shrill tore through the room. "He's going to kill us all. I'm sorry for him." Tears welled in her eyes. "I feel so helpless, and I know I could change it."   
  
"Then simply do," Bra muttered before she disappeared from the room. Milliseconds later she appeared behind Cold.   
  
Seeing as it was her cue, Pan took her free arm and broke the one that had held the threatening weapon. "Hope hell agrees with you Cold." Bra whispered before she shot an energy shot through his head and Pan with an energy saw, sew it off to make sure. With these creatures, you could never be too careful.   
  
Not wasting any time, Bra took Pan by the shoulder and transported them to another section of the fortress. "We have to hurry."   
  
Both girls took in a run. There was less than an hour left by what Bra's watch told her. Everything was in place for the inevitable to take place. All she had to do was to try and save as many non-warriors as possible. Those had their own transportation toward safety.   
  
"It was quite a feat to seem so powerless toward that head bozo." Pan said to Bra as they blasted through some guards that were hanging around to catch any of the intruders.   
  
"We did need to know where the guys were Pan." Bra rationalized. "What better way than to let the king lead us to his son?"   
  
"True." They entered the room once again. Everything was ready. "Let's start evacuating this planet."   
  
* * *   
  
"They will be here in a matter of hours." Schial said to the man and woman who were listening to her. "They are using the latest technology developed by Queen Bulma, so it won't take that long to make the trip."   
  
Her head buzzed. She had no idea of anything. Here she was, on Earth. With a father that she never knew. A woman that should be killing her father. And a grandmother and grandfather that looked at her with wonder in their eyes.   
  
She had never been much for family.   
  
"You should have everyone ready. I don't know how many ships will be arriving or the specifics. Just be ready for when the first batch arrives."   
  
The man and woman nodded and took themselves out of the room. It felt better to her now. Still, what could have gotten wrong with her pod. She felt like hell.   
  
"Rest now Schial," Chichi placed the sheet below Schial's cheek smiling. "You'll have enough time to worry about things later."   
  
"Thank you," she muttered in response. Her eyes were closing. The image of her father Turtles shifted in her mind. He had been a good man. Right about now justice was being served.   
  
'Rest in peace father.' With that thought, she slipped into the world of dreamless sleep. The one she craved the most.   
  
Life in Earth as the inhabitants knew of was about to change. Drastically. For better, or for worst.   
  
* * *   
  
Everything was silent as the Vegetian ships cruised through space toward their new home. The main ship was right in front, it's atmosphere quite frightening to most of the people inside.   
  
Theo continued shaking at his corner, his father taken away from the room. Ban had moved cautiously toward him during the whole hour of the ordeal. At least now it was over. Just minutes before, Planet Vegeta had blown, taking everything that had been connected to the planet's birth.   
  
All except his people. The saiyans were still alive.   
  
Theo didn't know what was to happen to him, but he would know that he would be hated because he was the son of the creature that had betrayed them all. Life was not worth living to him anymore. He wished his king would have killed him when he had revealed the identity of the saiyan he had seen when he had entered the chamber.   
  
Death was preferable.   
  
A hand slipped to his own. Theo looked up to Ban's eyes. She was trying to smile at him. He could see the way she was forcing her face to smile at him. She tried too hard.   
  
He wanted to thrust her hand away and curse the day he had been borne of the scheming saiyan that had now marked him for life. But he couldn't. He needed her strength and her hand to still feel part of this world.   
  
Ban looked cautiously to where the king and queen were. Bulma returned her gaze with a true smile. This one wasn't forced. Her hands were on Vegeta's. Their early spat clearly forgotten or engineered. Theo didn't know. He half didn't care.   
  
"Don't worry boy," Vegeta's voice boomed through the entire room. Everyone's attention turned to him. Ban turned beet red as she felt many eyes on her because of her actions. She felt Theo's hand slipping, she gripped with all of her might. She was not going to let him sink.   
  
"We will take care of you." Bulma approved of Ban's actions.   
  
"Prepare the com-link." Vegeta barked his orders to his people around him. "I have to settle down the rules of our new home."   
  
A new home.   
  
Everyone's thoughts turned to it. Saiyans were mourning the loss of their planet. They were gaining another. Life still continued, either with them, or without them.   
  
A new home for a new future.   
  
And new hope.   
  
* * *   
  
Agatha sighed. She was getting too old for these kind of things. She knew far too well the extend of the energy she had spent. Her old bones aren't going to hold out much longer.   
  
"It is done." Mairan's drowning voice took her thoughts.   
  
"Good child," Agatha took the girl by her arms and instead of transporting them, she walked them. It would be a last time to glance at the world that had been her first home. How much it had changed. How little different it really was from all those years before.   
  
She was to end it today.   
  
No wonder greed had so much power in the universe. There was so much power that was desired and all that power was in every corner of the universe.   
  
She wondered who it would be in the future that would require another knowledgeable creature of advanced years. Mairan would have to be part of the future then. Letting her charge take a wistful look about, she teleported them toward their ship.   
  
"Mairan, my child." Agatha placed her hands in the child's and let the pure energy flow through them both. "Stay safe with them. You will be needed to interfere at the hands of fate when you least expect it. Be happy."   
  
Lifting her hand, Agatha teleported to the scene of the battle. The air was morbid with blood. In the ground lay the corpse of the dead king Cold. She couldn't say she pitied him. He had what was coming for him for way too many years.   
  
Out of nowhere, just like her, appeared Bra and Pan. It seemed that they had finished their orders.   
  
"Girls," she called to them. She couldn't let them be a distraction. "How was everything?"   
  
"Everyone's out." They replied simply. They didn't seem too keen for small chat.   
  
"Good." Agatha smiled at them both. She would miss them.   
  
"I think Trunks' winning." She commented as Cooler was driven back from his place.   
  
"Let's just hope they don't blow up the planet beforehand." Pan muttered as she kept a keen eye on Trunks movements.   
  
"That would be a sight." Agatha looked around the ruined room. The roof had completely caved in. She guessed it had been from one of the energy attacks. Why couldn't they just stick to martial arts.   
  
"This fight is going to drag some time isn't it?" Bra asked as she focused on the fight.   
  
"They always do." Agatha answered. "But this one is about to end."   
  
"How do you know?" Bra asked her nanny surprised. Also a little curious.   
  
"Cooler thought he could keep it in control, but he couldn't. Goten hasn't intervened really." Agatha shrugged. "I think Trunks wanted to handle this on his own. Just look at how Trunks still hasn't used the Big Bang Attack and Cooler has already lost his footing."   
  
At that moment Cooler turned and released a nasty slash that would have cut Trunks in two if he hadn't moved in time. Then, it went toward Goten. He easily avoided it. It crashed to the wall. The disk remaining, but it's will rebutted by the strength of it's holder.   
  
Pan and Bra continued absolutely absorbed in the fight. Goten continued to avoid any contact with the fight, and Agatha moved to the disk. It would be the final force to propel the planet's destruction. She looked back toward her children and smiled.   
  
Maybe she had been too hasty to think this would be her last day. If she ever survived the blast, she would try to reach them before her term in the universe came to an end. Smiling at their faces she disappeared to another space. She would have to bid her time carefully. Keeping a planet from destroying other's was no easy task, but one she knew too well.   
  
"'Till I meet you again." She whispered to the decaying planet before her. She was going to enjoy the firework. It would be truly magnificent."   
  
* * *   
  
"It is done." Trunks let his body catch up with his breath. Such a deserving end for cruelty they had deserved and they had gotten.   
  
Wincing a bit of pain, he let his tongue brush through his cut lip. The metallic taste leaving him sour. He was going to need some bandages.   
  
"Trunks." He turned toward the woman that had waited patiently. She was so beautiful in his eyes. She would always be beautiful. "Let's go home."   
  
"Yes, let's go." Pan placed one of his hands on her shoulder and supported part of his weight. He hated broken ribs but that was a warrior's life.   
  
"Tell me this is the last creature we have to face." Bra placed her hands around Goten's neck and leaned against him. He was as solid as a pillar. The pillar she was going to need to adjust to his new life.   
  
"It is that I know of." Goten breathed in his beloved's sweet scented hair. No matter what the foul stench of blood surrounded him, he would only be able to concentrate on her own. She was so much to him. And still so much more.   
  
"Let's go home and start a family." He whispered to her ear, his lips already probing her ear. Caressing kisses stretched around her jaw and to her other ear. "How I long to touch you and feel you."   
  
"I thought he was going to kill you," Trunks embraced Pan's frame. His powerful arms strong enough to support and still soft to protect her body.   
  
"I thought he was going to kill you Trunks," she choked on the words. She didn't like this state of mind. "I would never bear it if I had lost you now."   
  
"I wouldn't bear it either."   
  
"I love you Goten Son," Bra said to her lover.   
  
"I love you too Bra," he sighed her name. His shallow grumble made her shiver. "Don't scare me like that again."   
  
"Don't worry," she placed her hand in his chest and got her watch caught with his shirt. Without warning, she pulled him down toward her.   
  
He landed on top, and she on bottom.   
  
"This reminds you of something?" She asked shyly.   
  
"Our first kiss." He answered without hesitation and without more invitation, he took advantage of her parted mouth to kiss her breathless as they had done before. She got her prince charming in the package of a hunk. What more could she want? Maybe a little privacy.   
  
Pan cleared her throat as she noticed them both at the floor. They looked ready to devour one another. "I think we should leave the planet." She pointed to the red-scarred sky.   
  
"Good idea," Bra said as she was the one who could see it.   
  
"Let's continue this later." Goten brushed his nose with her ear and pulled her up.   
  
"Later, with forever."   
  
* * *   
  
Ships landed in one part of the galaxy, while in the other ships left. All five people in the ship looked as the enormous blob of fire erupted. It spit all the firing rage from within. A flash passed, the combustion came and then, it was gone.   
  
Life ended and life began.   
  
Agatha looked from her caged ball. She had been right.   
  
It had been a beautiful sight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um, not much to say. I finished this chapter and all I need is the Epilogue. I didn't get into the fight description because I'm a lost case with those. Sorry it took so much time to actually write this, but I took an extended vacation from the one I had planned. Thanks to those that are still there, reading.   
  
I don't know if any of you noticed, but on the 6th of October, it's going to be the year anniversary of this fic. I think I'll have the last chapter up, once and for all.   
  
Moon Star 


	18. Epilogue

Moon Star  
  
The epilogue to this is right here. I still can't believe that it's been a whole year. I've never spent so much time on one story. Except for the series Bitten by You, but that's another story.   
  
Thank you all for reading, you should know that I never write good epilogues. This is going to be short compared to the others I've done for other stories.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or it's characters.   
  
Arranged Love   
  
Epilogue   
  
The camera turned on, Ban stifled a giggle as she started to record the happy occasion. It was Bra and Goten's wedding. She could not have been any happier.   
  
It was almost a year since she had met Goten, and she was glad that her almost sister Bra had fallen for him. Arranged marriages were too customary to really turn down. At least this one had gotten it's happy ending.   
  
Focusing the camera, she smiled mischievously. It was time to pounce the rooms and actually capture what was happening in this happy occasion.   
  
The reception was being held at one of the Brief's compounds on Earth. It was open space, the chairs and tables brushing with the hearth as the festivities were being held.   
  
It was much that all the saiyans had been invited and many relations from their earth families were present too. Life was full of surprises. No one would have been able to see the difference from saiyans and humans if it wasn't for their stance and arrogant faces.   
  
Ban brushed through the throngs of people. No one paid any attention to her as everyone was attending the bride and the groom.   
  
It had only been minutes since the Earth vows had been said and life seemed indeed brighter by the union. What could happen next?   
  
Scarcely nine months since their arrival on the planet and the saiyans had all accustomed themselves to the new way of life.   
  
Ban stilled for a moment, from the corner of her eye she could spy one of the saiyans she indeed had been looking for. Radditz stood, his arms crossed at his chest, right beside his brother Kakarotte or Goku as the humans called him.   
  
She moved slowly in, trying to get into the conversation without being discovered.   
  
"I still don't understand why we can't still be with our tails." Radditz growled. He still remembered how uncomfortable he'd been the first days as his brother had removed it. And it wasn't just him, all the others had been just as skeptical.   
  
"It's the moon." Goku tried to explain for the umpteenth time. He knew that his brother would growl about it until the end of his living days but how could still think about it? "You're in a new planet where we all look alike. The tail sets you apart."   
  
He grunted. "Like our looks don't."   
  
"At least now the saiyans will truly dissipate without disaster."   
  
Not getting anything of most importance, she started to turn away. She saw the group of younger saiyans that were huddled in with the rest of the human children. There truly seemed to be no difference. No fear, no without, not nothing. Maybe everything would turn out to the best.  
  
"There's the bride and groom." Cheers rose from every part of the place. It was such a jolly noise that not the sensitive ears seemed to mind. Everything was going well.   
  
Moving to the side, Ban moved out of the way from the second wave of well wishers that were advancing toward the newly formed couple.   
  
"Why do they keep on coming?" Ban could recognize that growl anywhere.   
  
"Don't scowl Vegeta." The scold didn't seem out of place. Everyone else saw it as an every day thing. The king of saiyans manhandled by a woman. At least it was his woman.   
  
"I'll do whatever I want woman." He sneered at her reproach. "Do they actually have to pester the poor kids the whole time?"   
  
"Yes," Bulma snapped. She was too used to his demeaning remarks and things, but he wasn't going to complain the whole time. "Get used to it. We have a long time to remain."   
  
He blanched for a second. It seemed to fast as he composed to his retuned composure. Ban hoped that she had caught it.   
  
Spanning the shot, she took in the group around her. It was crowded in the place, and still it felt private somewhat.   
  
* * *   
  
"You're parents seem a little too lovey dovey to me." Pan looked from Trunks' shoulder toward the table that her mother and father sat. They were close, the light contact of hands seem to be more intimate if one catches their eyes.   
  
"I guess they are," she looked to the other occupant of the table and grinned. "It seems that my older sister feels a little out of place."   
  
Now it was Trunks' who looked at the table. Schial seemed to be not scowling, but slightly frozen in place. The only thing that kept her uncomfortable it seemed, was the small bundle she held in her arms. His little girl. Schial took her job as an aunt very seriously.   
  
"Naturally." He answered, sighing as her head rested in his shoulder once again.  
  
"I wish something could be done about her."   
  
"She just needs time." Trunks mumbled although he could guess what had his friend in some troubling minds.   
  
"Oh, well," Pan nodded her emerging thoughts away. She looked through the crowd, trying to spot her new sister-in-law.   
  
"I don't think they're in the crowd." Trunks chuckled as his sweet searched the crowd to no avail. She wasn't very tall to begin with. Much like her mother.   
  
"Let's just hope that our wedding isn't as big as this one."   
  
"Are you kidding?" Pan couldn't resist letting her strained giggle leave her mouth. "You are the oldest and the heir to the Vegetian throne. Plus," Pan glanced at her parents table to find that her mother was now in council with Bulma and Chichi. "I'm an only child. They're already planning the wedding."   
  
"At least they let us wait."   
  
"Only because I persuaded them to let me have our child first. Plus, we got married by civil court as soon as we set foot in this planet. My grandmother had been giving me enough lectures on the way back."   
  
"It gets us ten months out of the way."   
  
"Just because it takes for our child seven months in earth time and because I need three months to recover."   
  
"I'm just happy the attention shifting from us." He said heartily.   
  
"All you are glad?" He could feel the wheels turning in her mind. "What about that little bundle of joy that we made?"   
  
"That too."   
  
"Uh-huh." She sounded skeptical.   
  
A cry emerged from behind them. Schial appeared on their side. She looked helpless at the crying infant at her arms. She cradled with soft wilting, but the baby wanted her mother now.   
  
"I think she wants something from you that I can not give her." Schial looked nervously at the eyes that darted around them.   
  
Pan took little Fyria from Schial. She smiled at her. "How long is she going to be fed that way." Trunks motioned to the baby as it gurgled and her mouth sought out to find her mother's nipple.   
  
Pan kept the baby distracted somewhat as they walked away from the center of attention and moved out of the crowds. Trunks stood before her as she unbuttoned her first buttons in the blouse and took out one of her filled breasts.   
  
The baby happily knelt her head at the crud of her mother's arms and started it's feast. The glow in Pan's eyes couldn't be mistaken.   
  
Trunks looked once again at the pair before him and couldn't help but just grin senselessly. His hand reached for a tendril that escaped Pan's bun and ran askew in her face. He placed it behind her ear, gaining her attention.   
  
"I love you," he kissed her lightly. Just fervently enough to let herself know how he thought and lived for her. "Thank you."   
  
Ban strode away from the touching scene. She had intruded, but she was not displeased. Another couple that had found love.   
  
Ah, love. Just a four lettered word. Meaning so much, that it held too little value in many eyes.   
  
Looking beside her, she strained her eyes once again. It was there, she hadn't seen it. The saiyans were among the people. The people among the saiyans. The smile, the touch, the eyeing glances. Saiyans mated for life, but it seemed an adjustment would be made.   
  
Looking around, she thought of all she had taped during the time from the ceremony to this time. She hadn't caught a film of the newlyweds and they were the most important. Just where in the world had they disappeared to.   
  
Cut the cake, make the pretty, do the first dance and then disappear. Um... Her thoughts flew her mind as she saw Theo motioning for her to come forward. Shy, she moved slowly, breathing deep to control herself. She was way too young for this, but it didn't matter.   
  
No other thoughts of looking or taping crossed her mind again. Later that day she remembered the glances she had received. She had been distracted. But what good distraction it had been.   
  
* * *  
  
"It was really callous of us to just up and leave them, you know." Bra nuzzled her nose at his neck and bristled at his response to her.   
  
"Who are you trying to convince?" Goten asked as he turned her to the bed once more. "It was your idea to just leave. You, not me."   
  
Playfully Bra hit him at the base of his biceps. "And it's not like you haven't enjoyed the time."   
  
"I won't disagree with that." Goten replied as they set again to abandon the world for their own dream world.   
  
At the bed, both cuddled as the time passed them by. Night had come, always quiet and always reserving. She was welcome to them.   
  
"Goten?"   
  
"Um," his hand tightened around her shoulders. He brought her on top of him. It took a moment to shift and fit together, but not real effort. It was all too easy for them. Her head cradled at the base of his neck, his hand buried at her waist and hers intertwined with his.   
  
"Have you ever wondered?" He felt her hesitate. She was going to ask something that would be really important and stupid at the same time. Relationships always were at those questions. He didn't press her to continue.   
  
She seemed to be weighting her words. Her breath caressed his chest and his tenderly touched her sensitive skin. How he loved these little moments.   
  
Her thoughts trailed away as she remembered their first encounter. He had held her protectively from the fall and she had been breathless from him. How much things had changed? And yet how little did that matter.   
  
"I'm glad you kissed me that afternoon." She mumbled, her lips hidden beneath his neck. He felt warm elucidate from her. She felt as if she was blushing. How little the admission and she burned.   
  
"Which afternoon?" He asked playfully. "There have been so many."   
  
"You know which one." She had returned to her outright self it seemed.   
  
She used her hands, pushed away from his chest and leveled her head with his. She watched him intently and earnestly. She seemed to be waiting for a response.   
  
"I'm glad I kissed you too." A smile broke on her beautiful face. He couldn't help it. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had arranged the whole thing."   
  
"What?" She seemed lost a moment. "I don't arrange love." She huffed.   
  
"Fate has enough powers as it is." Goten pulled her down once again. Simply holding her was enough to alleviate his thoughts.   
  
"Too true."   
  
"I love you little princess." Goten bit her outer ear and pressed her closer. "Too much to show or say."   
  
"Thank you for your own love." She answered. Her hand trailing down his navel. Quietly, she excited him with a mere touch or breath.   
  
"We'll have enough days for thank you-s." His demeanor changed. The hunter was back on. With a swift move, he had her pinned on her back at the mattress.   
  
"Let the rest of our lives go on." He whispered lazily. She knew too true.   
  
Smiling, reaching longingly, their lives intertwined. "Let the game of life begin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been technically over a year right now. Five minutes over to the 7th of October. But who cares? It's over... I'll miss it, but it's over.   
  
Too long a tale... thank you all.   
  
Now, I am working on a new story... Bra and Goten... If interested drop by. Here's the name and a taste of it.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Drifting Bliss  
  
"Still," Goten took the cup of champagne on the table and drank it whole. "There's no way..."  
  
"It makes sense." Bra sat down, Goten sitting with her. "Do you think everyone knew?"  
  
"I don't know," Goten replied as he concentrated on her. She'd really lit the room with her dress. But more important was the appreciative glint in her persona. He knew at the moment the setup. "We were setup by our friends."  
  
"With the motive of being away."  
  
"And of picking off were we had left off."  
  
"Is it working?" Bra asked her partner, feeling the tipsiness of the drinks already clouding her mind. Not that it needed more clouding from every time she saw him. She was a puddle.  
  
"Yeah," he reached for her chair and glided it all the way to his. Now side by side. "Definitely." His mouth searched hers. Any unanswered prayers and answers being told in with the seductive movements or their tongues.  
  
"Why do we always end up doing this when we see each other?" Bra questioned as she plunged into his caress once again.  
  
He had no answer to the question that he had asked himself so many times in the last months. "I don't know." His hands met at her back, pushing her entirely to his lap. "But I like it."  
  
"So do I," she uttered before brushing herself away from his embrace. She was drugged. He wasn't going to protest her moves. She looked back once before slipping away into the crowd. It was always like this.  
  
Now the greatest reward  
  
Is the light in your eyes  
  
the sound of your voice  
  
and the touch of your hand  
  
you made me who I am  
  
It was the light of her eyes, the sound of her voice, touch of their hands that really made him see the assertion of the song. It was too close to home.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I hope it is interesting enough...   
  
It was a joy writing for all of you... Good Bye  
  
Moon Star 


End file.
